The Hades Team - Saison 7
by Nevermind555
Summary: Nous nous sommes donc laissés débordés du côté de SnK et Lune a vu le retour d'un ancien amant... Voilà la suite des aventures !...
1. The real story - partie 3

_Chapitre 121 : The real story - partie 3_

Cérémonie de remise des clés de la ville aux successeurs de la famille royale. Cérémonie en grande pompe pour oublier la condition de l'humanité : des proies faciles, livrées en pâture aux mâchoires de prédateurs géants.

Si Livaï avait pu différer ce genre de manifestation, prétextant une bonne grippe ou une blessure qui le tenait au lit, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter mais les microbes et les titans semblaient en avoir décidé autrement. Il se tenait là, en tenue d'apparat, jurant dans les rangs, tout en s'avançant au pas cadencé, s'arrêtant dans un quadrille parfait, effectuant le salut devant les membres de la noblesse, affichant ce profil impénétrable et fier.

Je profite d'une manœuvre pour me glisser dans les rangs - en bonne retardataire que je suis !...

"Fais chier, merde !..." peste toujours le Caporal chef, en changeant de pas.

"Eh bien, eh bien... t'as l'air sur les nerfs aujourd'hui."

Ma voix le fait presque sourire. "Et toi, t'es à la bourre, comme d'hab."

* * *

"Loki !..." se jetant dans les bras du dieu de la Malice.

"Ma précieuse Lune..."

Lune sait, Lune a appris à connaître Loki ; qu'il est le fils illégitime de la famille royale asgardienne, qu'il est le fils des amours interdits de Laufey.

"Un jour, je te serrerai si fort que tous les morceaux brisés en toi se recolleront d'eux-mêmes."

"Lune..." souriant, embrassant le haut de sa tête.

Lune sait que Loki n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, simplement mal dans sa peau, rejeté.

Ces failles, dans l'armure de l'Asgardien d'adoption, touchent énormément Lune. Elle le comprend, elle l'aime. D'un amour différent de celui qu'elle éprouve pour Alone.

Lune n'a jamais fait aucun cas de la véritable nature de Loki. Elle a toujours trouvé le magicien plus intéressant que la brute qui lui sert de frère !...

* * *

Livaï pose négligemment sa veste aux couleurs du bataillon sur le dossier de la chaise et s'y affale, une jambe ramenée sur l'autre, attrapant une bouteille dont il s'abreuve directement au goulot. Il s'agit d'une bière extrêmement maltée. Il s'essuie d'un revers de main.

"Je déteste ce genre de cérémonie débile !..."

Je pouffe devant son irrévérence. "J'ai pu le noter."

"C'est complètement débile de jouer aux beaux petits soldats alors que dehors on se fait bouffer, merde !" prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

"Parlant de ça, nous pourrions nous éclipser avant le début du gueuleton..." regard appuyé.

"Hmm, qu'est-ce que tu proposes, mon adorable cousine ?"

"De nous tirer et d'aller zoner du côté de la ville. Voire même tenter une sortie à l'extérieur."

"Tu me courtises ouvertement, là."

* * *

Les doigts de Loki et de Lune se croisent. Elle est allongée sur le banc d'un parc, tête reposant sur les cuisses du dieu de la Malice tandis qu'il caresse ses cheveux châtain de sa main libre.

"Sif est toujours aussi éplorée ?"

"Bien sûr. Et elle demeure convaincue que je suis responsable de la situation endurée par mon frère."

"Pfff."

Loki sourit.

"J'espère que le séjour forcé de Thor sur Terre lui enseignera quelques leçons de vie. Mais je n'y mettrai pas ma main au feu pour autant."

"En effet. Chassez le naturel, comme le disent les midgardiens..."

* * *

"Hors de question de vous laisser passer sans autorisation." affirme l'un des soldats stationnés à la porte.

Livaï inspire et saisit, depuis sa position assise en selle, le col de l'homme. "Je suis ton supérieur direct, pauvre crétin ! Alors tu m'ouvres cette porte illico."

"Il nous faut... une autorisation expresse... du Major Smith..." bredouille l'homme, pris de frayeur devant le terrible mètre 60 à la mâchoire crispée et aux yeux rétrécis de rage.

"Tu tiens pas à la vie ou quoi ?!" lui hurle Livaï.

Le spectacle est de toute beauté et dope mon envie de lui.

Il fait décrire des cercles à son cheval, nerveux, tandis qu'il tient littéralement l'homme d'un bras, semelles de ce dernier décollées du sol pavé.

"OUVRE MOI CETTE PORTE !" le lâchant brusquement, avec une telle force qu'il en percute durement le mur de moellons. "VOUS AUTRES, NE RESTEZ PAS LA COMME DES ABRUTIS !"

Deux soldats se précipitent sur la manivelle d'ouverture de la porte et l'actionnent dans une cadence soutenue.

Livaï fait piaffer son cheval. "MAGNEZ-VOUS !"

J'observe le manège, coude appuyé sur le pommeau de la selle, main soutenant le menton, bride tenue dans l'autre.

En passant au galop, il bouscule d'un coup de semelle, étrier déchaussé, le soldat encore à la manœuvre.

Je le suis. "Toujours aussi aimable, Caporal-chef Ackermann !..." rieuse.

* * *

"Je dois rentrer, Loki..."

"Le soleil se couche à peine."

Le visage de Loki se crispe tout à coup et pour cause, c'est le poing d'Alone en personne qui vient de lui saisir les cheveux à pleine poignée.

"Elle est attendue."

"Alone !..." se redressant vivement.

Loki fait signe à Lune de se tenir tranquille et, en l'espace d'un instant, il se change en serpent menaçant qui vient s'enrouler autour du bras d'Alone et finit par le mordre au sang.

Alone esquisse un sourire, finissant par se débarrasser de Loki, le jetant au loin.

Le dieu de la Malice reprend sa forme initiale.

"Je dois avouer que tu as toujours été très fort pour les traîtrises de toute sorte, Loki."

"Ce compliment me va droit au cœur." faisant une petite courbette ironique.

"Alone, Loki !... Par pitié, ne vous battez pas !..." affolée.

"Nous battre ? C'est une plaisanterie, ma chère Lune ? Il n'y a pas matière." assène Alone. "Qu'on m'amène le brave Thor et nous pourrons l'évoquer."

Loki bisque à la remarque volontairement choisie. "Je ne suis plus le dieu que tu as connu jadis, Hadès."

"En effet. On dirait bien que ton niveau a encore baissé." impitoyable.

"ASSEZ !" s'énerve Lune. "Puisque c'est ainsi, je ne vais pas demeurer là à vous regarder vous affronter sans réagir !..." disparaissant soudain.

* * *

Nous venons de choisir un grand chêne isolé, au sommet d'une colline qui permet une excellente vue d'ensemble des environs.

"T'es quand même rudement gonflé d'être sorti avec ton uniforme d'apparat, Ackermann !..." assise dans l'herbe amusée.

"J'attends la première flaque de boue pour m'y rouler." scrutant les environs avant de s'installer à mes côtés, posant l'arrière de sa tête contre le tronc, paupières closes, laissant le vent balayer sa chevelure sombre. "On respire vachement mieux ici que dans la cité." arrachant des brin d'herbe pour les rouler dans sa paume, observant les effets et l'odeur qui s'en dégage.

"A ton avis, pourquoi on n'arrête pas de se sauter dessus ?"

Il réfléchit un instant à la question.

"Oh, parce que nous sommes en voie d'extinction, vraisemblablement. A dire vrai, je m'en fiche totalement. Je sais juste que... ouais, c'est avec toi que je veux être." cherchant ma main pour s'en saisir presque avec délicatesse.

Nous regardons défiler les nuages.

"Celui-ci a la forme d'un os." dis-je, pointant le nuage du doigt.

Livaï vient poser sa tête en travers de mes cuisses. Je dessine du bout des doigts les principaux traits de son visage torturé qui, maintenant, respire la sérénité. Puis mes doigts se perdent dans les mèches sombres.

"Tu te rappelles la pâté que tu m'as mise lors de notre premier duel ?"

"Ouais. J'avoue que ça a été le panard. Surtout lorsque je me suis penché sur toi. Là, j'ai compris ma douleur."

"Oh, ce n'est pas si douloureux que ça, non ?"

"Parle pour toi !... J'en crève." froncé de colère.

Je glisse mes doigts entre les siens. "Nous avons toujours été proches, Livaï. Gamins déjà, on se fightait sans arrêt. Nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble. On se battait avec des bâtons, tu te rappelles ?"

"Tu traînais pas mal avec notre cousin Bernard. J'ai jamais compris quel attrait tu lui trouvais."

"C'est un bagarreur aussi."

"Tss." avec un mépris jaloux.

"Mais j'avoue qu'au rayon des têtes de bourriques, tu caracoles en tête de liste !..." me penchant pour venir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. "T'es même ma tête de mule préférée."

Sa main libre vient glisser dans ma nuque, visant à appuyer le baiser. "Mieux."

L'instant d'après, nous nous dévorons à pleines bouches, fous l'un de l'autre, envoyant valdinguer les convenances par le truchement d'un seul et même baiser.

Nos doigts se tendent et se détendent, dans un rythme doux, allant de paire avec les sensations qui montent.

Sa façon d'embrasser... me rend dingue !... Cette manière de me savourer en penchant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre...

Je m'en sépare, papillons dans le ventre autant que sur les lèvres. "Vache... où est-ce que t'as appris à être si bon ?..."

Il sourit, flatté. "C'est de famille, je crois, non ?" m'invitant à poursuivre.

Je sens le baiser faiblir. Livaï a les sens ailleurs.

Je me concentre pour détecter ce qui passe dans l'air. Mon ouïe capte de l'agitation.

Livaï me repousse lentement pour se lever, fixant son matériel aux attaches de son pantalon clair, vérifiant ses lames à l'œil.

"Il s'agit d'une meute entière."

"Houmpf ! L'occasion rêvée de souiller ton uniforme d'apparat." lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

"J'aurai préféré m'y employer en me roulant dans l'herbe avec toi. Les dégâts auraient été moindres."

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?" l'attirant par le devant de sa cape pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sitôt relâché, il poursuit ses vérifications minutieuses, plaçant les lames dans les fourreaux en fonction de leur état.

"Ils approchent."

"Je les entends, oui."

"Je me charge du second. Le premier se déplace d'ailleurs à quatre pattes."

"Hmm... oui, tu as raison." faisant de même pour mon équipement.

Les pas sont effectivement proches.

Livaï enclenche ses lames dans les poignées prévues à cet effet et s'élance, commandant l'apport en gaz propulsant au moyen des manettes attachées aux manches.

Livaï bondit, virevoltant devant le premier titan, se laissant glisser sur son dos courbé pour sauter jusqu'au visage du suivant, lui plantant les deux lames dans les yeux !...

Pendant que Livaï s'occupe d'un troisième titan, j'achève le premier.

Nos coups de lames sont d'une efficacité totale.

Le quatrième se fait harponner par nous deux et nous finissons sur ses épaules. Au moment où il souhaite nous happer de ses mains immenses, nous basculons, nous croisant, tailladant sa nuque de deux coups vifs.

Le cinquième est plus compliqué puisqu'il s'agit d'un déviant. Il fonce d'ailleurs droit sur nous, trébuchant bêtement sur le corps du quatrième. Nous profitons de sa chute pour l'achever.

Le sixième vient de s'arrêter.

"Dis donc, connard, j'ai une question à te poser : c'est si bon que ça, la chair humaine ?" s'avançant en ligne droite comme si c'était lui le prédateur. "Réponds, ordure !" s'élançant pour le contourner, s'accrochant dans son dos à l'aide des lames pour lui tailler la nuque.

Voici les cadavres fumants au sol. Les premiers ne sont déjà plus qu'à l'état de squelettes.

Comme prévu, les couleurs claires de l'uniforme d'apparat de Livaï sont tachées de boue.

"Regardez-moi cette œuvre !..." rieuse, dépliant la cape maculée.

"Tsss." glissant deux doigts son mon menton, tenant toujours sa lame de façon particulière, venant m'embrasser avec force. "Avoue que tu me trouves encore plus baisable, couvert de boue, adorable petite dépravée." laissant sa langue courir depuis le menton jusqu'à ma bouche.

* * *

"Lune ?... Lune, tu es là ?..."

Lune renifla. Il n'y avait décidément que Loki pour la retrouver dans cet endroit qui, jadis, a abrité leurs amours ; une petite alcôve située dans le domaine réservé aux rêves.

La première fois que Loki s'y était invité, fut sous la forme d'un étalon. Lune en avait été subjuguée !... Il s'approcha, pas après pas, venant frotter son encolure contre les flancs de Lune, glissant la tête sous le bras de la jeune femme, hennissant doucement.

Une fois accoutumée à sa présence, Loki se changea en centaure, enveloppant de ses bras la jeune femme, la pressant contre son torse nu. Au moment des faits, Loki était encore le second prince d'Asgard, soumis aux caprices de son frère et au mépris de son père, en pleine crise d'identité. Il maîtrisait déjà la magie et savait en faire un usage avantageux.

Le jeune dieu posa une main sur l'épaule frémissant de Lune. "Lune, je suis désolé. Je tiens tellement à toi..."

Lune posa sa main sur celle de Loki, caressante.

"Tu es la seule qui m'ait jamais compris à l'époque... la seule qui m'ait donné foi, qui m'ait offert la force d'accepter mon destin, qui m'ait aidé à y voir plus clair."

"Loki..." touchée.

* * *

"Livaï, j'ai envie d'emmerder le fils Jäger." sur le chemin du retour.

Livaï éclate de rire. "Je lui ai déjà arraché une dent et l'ai roué de coups mais... si tu veux remettre ça, je vais chercher la meilleure occasion pour nous déchaîner contre lui." avec un clin d'œil.

"Oh, moi je pensais simplement lui mettre la main aux fesses !..."

Livaï pouffe. "Va falloir que je le pourrisse définitivement !..."

* * *

"Jäger."

"Aye, Caporal Chef !..." effectuant le salut de rigueur.

"Montre à cet imbécile de Günther comment on procède." se plaçant à côté d'Eren, main échouant sur la fesse gauche.

Je me positionne du côté droit, main échouant, en douce, sur l'autre fesse. "En piste, Eren !..."

Eren ne sait plus où se mettre, rosissant des joues, regardant la pointe de ses bottes.

Basculant la tête en avant, Livaï et moi nous nous sourions, fiers de notre délit incognito.

"Et si tu échoues, Jäger, je me chargerai moi-même de te botter le cul."

Eren déglutit. Il est très amusant de voir l'hôte du terrible Titan Assaillant suer de peur face à deux "moustiques" !...

"Tu veux un scoop, Eren ?..." demandais-je à Eren.

Eren bascule son regard émeraude sur moi.

"Tu sais pourquoi notre cité est ceinturée par cette série de trois murs ?..."

"Pour... nous préserver des... titans ?..."

"Nope. Pour protéger les titans de la fureur du Caporal-chef."

"Tss ! N'importe quoi !..." ricane Livaï, sans me regarder.

* * *

Lune pousse, à contrecœur, la porte de la boutique funéraire, faisant tinter le carillon électronique. Elle fait la moue devant l'odeur de lilas artificiel qui lui prend la gorge.

Crevan arrive, mains sur le devant. "Bonjour, que pui... oh."

"Oui 'oh'. Où est Lévichoute ?" (*)

"Je ne connais personne qui répond à ce nom."

"Me prends pas pour une quiche, Crevan."

"Elle est retournée auprès de ce soldat, il me semble, vous savez, celui qui..."

"Ça ira, merci." le coupe Lune.

"Oh, elle semble beaucoup y tenir !..."

"Ta gueule !" ressortant de la boutique. "M'énerve, celui-là !"

* * *

"Pouvons-nous parler, Alone ?"

"Bien sûr, ma chère Lune."

Lune s'installe sur le canapé.

"Six mois lui, six mois toi ?"

"Par... don ?..." manquant de lâcher son pinceau.

"Six mois lui, six mois toi ?..." d'une voix plus basse.

Alone recule d'un pas, ébahi. "Lune ?..."

"Temporairement... enfin, je n'en sais rien !... Et Lévichoute qui n'est pas là pour me conseiller..."

"Léviathan n'est pas une référence en matière de fidélité." sec.

"Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions amiables..."

"Eh bien je lui ferai la guerre." buté.

* * *

Il rit... après l'amour. Il rit de bonheur, shooté aux endorphines.

Je me hisse sur son torse pour profiter de ses traits détendus.

J'aime le fait que son passé trouble n'ait en rien entamé son énergie sexuelle.

Je profite des dernières vagues qui agitent son torse, l'embrassant par touches légères ou appuyées.

Il en sourit, main venant caresser ce qu'il faut de moi.

"Wow... mais wow quoi !..."

"Tu me flattes." dis-je, entre deux baisers.

Il remonte les mains, prenant mes épaules par l'arrière.

"Tu pourrais te taper n'importe quelle fille ici..."

"Peuh. T'es bête." fermant ma bouche par un baiser chaud.

"Je suis heureuse que la guerre ne t'ait pas trop amoché de ce côté-ci."

"En fait, la guerre m'a rétabli. C'est plutôt mon oncle qui..."

Les mots restent étranglés dans sa gorge.

* * *

"T'es prête ?..."

"Tu demandes ?" avec un petit sourire en coin, ajustant sa lame, la tenant à sa manière.

Nous nous élançons, efficaces sur tout le parcours.

"Quelle équipe hors du commun..." constate Erwin en nous observant durant l'exercice.

"La fine fleur, en effet." concède un autre soldat.

"Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre ; un simple regard suffit."

Nous terminons l'exercice pour nous poser devant Erwin.

"Les Titans n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !..." annonce-t-il, impressionné par notre synergie.

* * *

(*) "Dans ton *biiiiiiiiiiiiip !*" XD


	2. The real story - partie 4

_Chapitre 122 : The real story - partie 4_

Je caresse le dos, parsemé de cicatrices somme toute discrètes ; des estafilades, tandis qu'il gît sur le ventre, dans ce lit malmené par nos amours débridés.

Je me tiens sur un bras, assise.

Il y a... cette partie de sa vie... ces années dont je devine les ténèbres même s'il ne l'évoque pas. Il y a... une ombre immense au tableau et cette ombre porte le nom de Kenny Ackermann.

* * *

"Bon, écoute moi, le mioche : si j'te laisse pas crever ici c'est simplement parce que... t'es de la famille, tu piges ? Va falloir que tu suives mes règles."

Le regard éteint se posa sur l'homme. Impossible de savoir ce que le gamin pensait à cet instant. Sans doute pas grand-chose... Il avait appris à suivre son instinct de survie. Les grandes pensées lui échappaient.

"J'ai quelques potes en haut. Ils raffolent des gamins des décombres. Tu seras très gentil avec eux. Mais seulement avec eux. Les autres, t'auras le droit de les trucider à ta guise."

Il a vaguement hoché la tête. Impossible de savoir quelles étaient ses pensées. Impossible...

Il y a toujours eu des pourris et des oncles suffisamment malhonnêtes pour vendre l'innocence des enfants aux plus offrants.

Livaï en a fait les frais cette après-midi là. Il n'a pas crié. Il a juste... mordu la taie, mâchoire serrée, pendant qu'on œuvrait derrière lui, qu'on l'élargissait. Ses larmes coulaient au milieu des rires tandis que son corps entier se révoltait. Voilà des heures qu'on le violait à tour de rôle...

Livaï serrait les dents, gencives en sang, corps dans une transe douloureuse.

Ils laissèrent là le petit corps comme démembré. Livaï ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'on venait le soulever.

"Eh ben... ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte pour une première fois, les chiens. Bon, enfin... tu verras, on se fait à tout. Tu finiras même un jour par aimer ça."

* * *

"Tiens moi ce couteau correctement !... On dirait qu'il va te mordre." dit Kenny, installé sur un tonneau vide, mains dans les poches. "Si tu veux survivre, t'as intérêt à apprendre vite."

Il avait beau dire, le gamin emmagasinait rapidement...

Qui aurait pu penser que ce corps rachitique aspirait à vivre. Derrière les yeux éteints grognait une rage intense.

"Ouais. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui." se détournant.

Mais le gamin poursuivait.

"Boh, si tu veux y passer la nuit..."

Il savait exactement où récupérer son cher oncle : dans le bar le plus proche.

* * *

Kenny sentait le corps de Livaï résister à son emprise. "Ah, quoi encore ?!"

"Je ne veux pas y retourner !..."

La nouvelle surprit presque Kenny qui finit par afficher un sourire particulièrement pervers. "Ah oui ? Et comment tu penses qu'on va survivre ? Qu'est-ce que faisait ta mère ?"

Livaï finit par littéralement s'arracher de l'emprise de Kenny pour se réfugier derrière de lourdes caisses.

"Je vais finir par me fâcher, Livaï !..."

"Je n'irai pas !"

Kenny soupira. "Ok. Tu veux que je te ramène auprès du tenancier du bordel dans lequel ta mère officiait ?"

"Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça !"

"C'est pourtant la vérité. Si tu veux pas finir comme elle, tu serres les dents jusqu'à ta puberté, okay ?"

Livaï renifla. Puis finit par sortir de sa planque.

"Je savais que tu étais un bon garçon."

* * *

Mes lèvres courent à présent le long de la colonne vertébrale et, armées de ma langue, le duo est redoutable !... Sa peau se granule sous l'effet et il en geint, serrant l'oreiller sous sa tête, sexe se dressant sous lui.

Je zigzague à l'en rendre fou, mains de part et d'autre de ses côtes.

"Que dirait-_il _s'il nous voyait, Livaï ?..."

Livaï ouvre les yeux, comme tiré d'un rêve agréable.

Il se retourne d'un mouvement souple de corps et mes yeux échouent sur le sexe qui ne fait que m'appeler.

"_Il _dirait que nous sommes des dégénérés."

"MERDE ! POURQUOI TU LA RAMÈNES AVEC CA ?!" poing serré.

Ah oui... l'endroit est encore sensible et je m'attends à un châtiment dans les règles pour avoir enfreint la loi du silence.

"Je veux t'aider à t'en délivrer."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a sonné, bordel ?!"

Il frémit de tout son corps, sourcils froncés, mâchoire écrasée de rage.

"Évoque-le encore une fois et je t'arrache la langue pour te la faire bouffer !"

* * *

Kenny regarde le gamin manger pour quatre.

"Dis toi bien que c'est grâce au pognon que tu nous rapportes qu'on peut se permettre de tels festins. Sans ça, nous crèverions la dalle comme des rats."

Livaï a le corps qui le lance et il tente de compenser avec la nourriture. "Tu as dit que... ça allait durer jusqu'à..."

"Ta puberté, ouais. Pubère, tu ne les intéresseras plus."

Livaï se mit à penser à sa puberté tous les jours. Grandir et se développer était devenu une obsession.

Tant et si bien que vers l'âge de neuf ans, le gamin s'est vu développer certains attributs qui rebutèrent ses violeurs.

"Putain mais quelle plaie, ce gosse !" se plaignit Kenny, conscient de la situation, proximité aidant.

Mais voilà... qui disait puberté précoce disait croissance compromise...

* * *

Je ne fais que deviner... deviner ce passé qui le ronge à mesure. Sa colère, je l'effleure régulièrement du bout des doigts, parfois je la prends entre mes lèvres et cela se termine en morsure sanglante.

Jambes nouées autour de sa taille, empalée profondément, mains accrochées à une barre, bras tendus, je laisse les mouvements nous emporter loin... très loin... l'amour tous les jours... sans que nous ne puissions nous en passer. Une maladie !... Il est tellement... bon !...

C'est un guerrier, comme moi. Il adore le sexe, comme moi.

Je lâche la barre, ce qui l'enfonce un peu plus profondément, je le sens nouer ses bras autour de moi, m'embrassant à perdre haleine. Mes bras sont enroulés autour de sa nuque.

Nos souffles se rejoignent, courts. Baisers chauds, souffles courts. Baisers chauds, souffles courts.

Ses mains remontent de chaque côté : "Bouge... oui... bouge !..."

Il sort presque de moi tant les mouvements sont amples.

Sa tête dodeline, regard ailleurs sous ses paupières mi-closes. Il est... fantastique !...

Un tressaillement et... bon sang, oui !... Il donne tout, accompagné de mes propres contractions et cris étouffés à même la peau.

"T'es le diable, Ackermann..." soufflé à son oreille, main égarée dans les mèches sombres.

"Nan. Le diable c'est... Kenny."

* * *

"Bon, t'arrêtes là ?" en train de nous rafraîchir après une séance d'entraînement particulièrement intense.

"Que j'arrête quoi ?"

"De me regarder comme ça."

"Comme ça ? Comment ?"

"Comme un prédateur."

"Si je m'écoutais..."

"Arrête."

Et toujours ce petit jeu constant du regard. Ce truc qui me rend dingue !...

Il bascule souplement le haut du corps pour déposer son verre, m'effleurant sans en avoir l'air, toujours avec ce petit air qui me donne envie de le bouffer !...

"Espèce de..."

"Ah, si tu commences les amabilités, faudra pas venir te plaindre hein !..." joueur, visage proche du mien, à la vue de tous.

Des _cousineries_, quoi.

"Allez, on teste l'attaque sur des cibles mouvantes."

"Qu... quoi ?" hallucinée.

"Sur terrain plat, sans végétation, à quoi penses-tu attacher ton grappin, idiote ?"

"Hey !" le frappant derrière la tête.

"Ah, tu ne fais jamais ça en public ou je te cogne !..." index pointé.

"C'est ça. Si tu cognes aussi bien que tu baises..." regard explicite.

Là, tout de suite, son envie de moi vient de monter d'un net cran.

"Garde ton énergie pour ce soir."

"Et demain matin. Tôt."

* * *

Je caresse la belle tête qui vient de nicher au creux de mon épaule après l'amour, laissant mes doigts filer à travers les mèches sombres.

"Mon père a... collé le canon de sa propre arme sur la tempe de Kenny."

Au nom "Kenny", le Caporal-chef frémit, serrant la mâchoire.

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tiré ?"

"C'est une bonne question..."

"Un petit coup de mou ?"

"Kenny a... enfin, mon père a surpris un..."

Il lève ses yeux sur moi, commençant à saisir là où je souhaite en venir. Son poing se serre et ses sourcils froncent.

"Putain, dis moi que ce salopard a osé te toucher..."

"Papa est... arrivé à temps. Et ce jour-là il l'a foutu à la porte. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait tirer..."

"C'était un bien moindre mal. Il aurait dû le buter." ferme.

* * *

J'observe, du coin de l'œil, la façon dont Livaï serre les brides de sa tenue, ajustant le jabot de sa chemise avant d'enfiler la veste courte.

Il finit par se placer devant moi, resserrant la bride du haut, celle qui court à la naissance de ma poitrine.

"Putain..." soufflé autant que la proximité immédiate le permet.

Le terme grossier le fait sourire.

"Tu pourras prétendre qu'il s'agit d'une simple vérification de routine."

"Mon cul !..."

Il serre un peu plus avant de boucler la bride, sourire terrible naissant sur ses lèvres.

"Ton cul aussi je compte m'en occuper. D'ailleurs... tourne toi."

"T'es fou !... Pas ici..."

"Tss ! Écoute ton chef, ma belle." me faisant pivoter en me tenant par les épaules.

Là, il ajuste les courroies en cuir à la pièce dorsale.

"Il y avait une torsade..." la remettant en place.

Je glisse une main en arrière, remontant le long des liens qui bardent des cuisses.

"Hey, hey. Pas maintenant, okay ?..."

Je me pince la lèvre.

* * *

Alone s'en était retourné aux Enfers, pris de rage contre Loki. Vu qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire personnelle, Alone allait se charger lui-même de l'importun. Il évita donc de faire circuler la nouvelles auprès des Spectres, Juges compris.

Lune, quant à elle, s'était réfugiée avec Loki à Asgard.

* * *

"Repos, Livaï." dit Smith en se levant, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour observer distraitement l'activité qui règne dans la cour de la base. "J'ai une mission délicate à te confier..."

S'il n'avait pas été en présence de son supérieur, Livaï aurait soupiré. Bruyamment.

"... on m'a rapporté qu'un individu pourvu de notre équipement de combat tridimensionnel réglait ses propres comptes en ville."

"Laisse moi deviner... je dois le retrouver et le ramener ?"

"Exactement. Je le veux vivant pour lui soutirer des informations."

"Un air de déjà-vu, non ?"

"Tu t'en servais pour chaparder. Pas pour tuer. D'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas en possession de lames, à l'époque."

Livaï haussa les épaules. "Ce sera tout pour les instructions ?"

"Prends avec toi le soldat que tu veux ou agis seul, je m'en fiche. Mais reste discret."

"Je vois. Ça ne le ferait pas auprès de l'opinion publique d'apprendre que l'armée se soit faite tirer un dispositif aussi coûteux. Les contribuables nous lyncheraient pour ça."

"Tu es notre meilleur élément, Livaï... voilà pourquoi je m'en remets entièrement à toi."

"Mon truc c'est le terrain. Pas la gestion des affaires internes." refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

"Fais chier, merde !" se laissant tomber, d'un seul tenant, sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" m'installant à ses côtés.

"Erwin fait chier. Me demande d'aller enquêter en ville. Putain, il faut qu'il me demande ça à moi !..."

"Tu es le meilleur, Livaï. Normal qu'il te demande ce service."

"C'est ça ! Son service il peut se le foutre dans le cul, merde !... Mon truc c'est briser du titan, pas aller jouer les enquêteurs en ville. Et le gars, je dois le ramener entier au Q.G., en prime."

Il fulmine encore un moment avant de poser sa main sur ma cuisse.

"Le point positif dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il m'a permis d'emmener quelqu'un avec moi."

"Tiens !... Tu n'aurais pas pu commencer par là, non ?"

"Non."

* * *

Nous quittons la cour au petit trot, équipés comme si nous partions en campagne.

Le froid est piquant et colore nos visages.

"Tu as une idée par où commencer ?"

"Ouais. Il sévit dans le quartier Nord. J'ai quelques indics là-bas."

Nous interrogeons les tenanciers de trois bars et deux hôtels.

Celui que nous recherchons a été vu par plusieurs témoins. Et il utilise effectivement l'équipement du bataillon à des fins personnelles.

Nous effectuons un tour d'ensemble, système nous propulsant de toit en toit, regard fouillant partout.

Nous regagnons le point de chute, à court de gaz.

"Nous devrions patrouiller le soir. J'imagine qu'il sort à la tombée de la nuit."

"Possible." dis-je.

"Nous irons ce soir."

"Okay."

* * *

La chambre louée est sommairement meublée et Livaï peste déjà en ne trouvant pas les lieux dans une hygiène irréprochable. Il inspecte la chambre de fond en comble, sous mon œil amusé. Je m'attends sérieusement à ce qu'il dégaine les plumeaux en lieu et place des sabres d'usage !...

"Bon... ça ira pour une nuit. Mais putain, le patron va entendre parler du pays !"

"Retire ta chemise et installe toi, que je masse ce dos noué de tension." ouvrant les jambes pour lui faire une place.

Livaï déboutonna sa chemise et la quitta, venant se placer à l'endroit assigné.

Sitôt installé, je refermais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, ce qui provoqua un petit ricanement. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de passer ses paumes sur mes cuisses.

Je parcours la belle nuque dégagée du revers, laissant un doigt descendre le long de la colonne. Il en siffle entre ses dents closes, boutons des seins s'érigeant en durcissant. "Si tu commences comme ça..." sonne en guise d'avertissement, menton levé haut.

Je remonte sur les omoplates, jouant des pouces pour décontracter la zone.

Ses paupières viennent de s'abaisser.

Je poursuis. "Tu penses que nous retrouverons ce gars ?..."

"J'ai plutôt intérêt !... Erwin a bien fait comprendre que revenir bredouille n'était pas une option."

Je viens en caresses sur ses épaules.

"Tu me plais, Livaï... ta taille... cette force qui émane de toi... cette agilité qu'est la tienne..."

Il entrouvre la bouche de délice, laissant sa tête partir en arrière pour terminer sur mon épaule et chercher le baiser. Ce qui suit n'a plus rien à voir avec les câlins formels...

Nos bouches... nos foutues bouches !... Qui n'ont de cesse de... s'offrir sensations sur sensations, se cherchant, dans et hors des cavités, appréciant les échanges de salive et les glissements voluptueux de nos langues. Nous en geignons de bonheur et il passe le bras sous mes reins pour me ramener sur lui. "_Better_."

Et là, c'est reparti pour du voluptueux non-stop, bassins bougeant de concert, corps enflammés de désir tout autant que de plaisir, nous cherchant, nous caressant, sexe contre sexe. Une fois de plus, il me cède la place du haut et je nous mène, dans un jeu haletant, jusqu'à l'orgasme que nous atteignons dans des plaisirs criés.

* * *

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de remercier ton père..." laissant son doigt sillonner ma peau. "... de m'avoir recueilli et traité comme son propre fils."

"Hmm... il l'a fait avec grand plaisir, tu sais."

Agile comme un félin, il se retourne sur le ventre pour me faire face.

"Et puis..." caressant son visage fin aux paupières tombantes "... j'ai beaucoup apprécié de t'avoir, ces quelques années, à la maison."

"Les conneries qu'on a pu faire !..." souriant. "Ton père a des nerfs d'acier."

"Puis tu es retourné dans la rue... j'étais fracassée lorsque tu es parti. Alors je... me suis engagée comme pirate. La suite, tu la connais."

"Ouais. J'étais fou lorsque tu as intégré la brigade." sourire doux. "On pensait pouvoir continuer comme avant... mais c'était foutu." cherchant dans mon cou.

"Ça a basculé lorsque nous avons perdu les pédales, acculés dans cette ruine... dès lors, ça ne pouvait plus être comme avant, _cousin_."

"Tu regrettes, _cousine _?..." cherchant ma bouche pour me faire partager des baisers langoureux.

"Grands dieux, non !... Je pense que le feu aurait quand même fini par me prendre les reins."

"Personne ne s'en doute, pour nous. Et toi comme moi savons demeurer discrets."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, aux Enfers :

"Seigneur ?... Je m'inquiète pour vous..."

Alone se retourna à moitié vers Pandora. "Inutile."

"Allons..." s'installant sur les marches, fente de sa jupe s'ouvrant jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. "... chacun ici a pu noter l'absence de votre épouse."

Sous la colère, Alone brisa un pinceau de ses seuls doigts.

"Si vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé ?..."

"Il se trouve que ma chère épouse a préféré me fausser compagnie, Pandora. Moi qui la croyais honnête et droite, la voilà qui s'enfuit avec le dieu de la Malice." amer.

"Je comprends votre sentiment, Seigneur Hadès."

"C'est une situation que je ne puis tolérer, Pandora."

"Vous la tolérerez si vous l'aimez. Et vous ferez tout pour la reprendre auprès de vous."

"Cette option n'est pas envisageable. Sa fuite confirme son choix. Aucun compromis n'est donc possible."

* * *

J'observe, du coin de l'œil, Livaï s'harnacher avec des gestes sûrs.

C'est lui qui, à mon arrivée dans le bataillon d'exploration, m'a tout appris. Autant dire que j'ai été à très bonne école !...

"Aujourd'hui, nous l'aurons." ferme et décidé. "Il sait que nous sommes à ses trousses et il est bien assez dingue pour pointer le bout de son nez."

Je ris doucement. "Tu dois le ramener en un seul morceau, je te rappelle !..." connaissant le côté ultra-violent de Livaï. "Erwin ne s'attend pas à le recevoir en pièces détachées."

"Le message est passé, merci." sec.

* * *

"A ta droite !..."

"Vu !"

La poursuite dure maintenant depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, intense !...

L'homme possède des rudiments mais a une connaissance parfaite du terrain, nous filant entre les doigts alors que nous pensons enfin nous saisir de lui !...

C'est en négociant un virage que Livaï parvient à lui attraper la cheville et à le jeter à terre, se ruant sur lui - l'homme est plutôt du genre baraque et le voir se faire littéralement tabasser par Livaï est presque jouissif !... Ce dernier est juché sur lui, l'assommant de coups de poings efficaces.

Puis il cesse, se redressant pour lui attacher les poignets, fermement.

Il le fera hisser en travers de la selle de sa monture et nous regagnerons la base à pieds.

* * *

Loki laisse ses doigts courir sur les épaules que la robe portée par Lune dévoile adorablement. Elle frémit.

"Loki..."

Fort de cette appréciation, le dieu de la Malice se penche pour embrasser les jolies coupables, tour à tour.

"J'ai mal pour Alone..."

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent. "Que puis-je faire pour te le faire oublier ?..."

"Rien."

Loki se tendit perceptiblement.

"Je suis désolée, Loki. J'aimerai que ce soit plus simple..."

"Dois-je m'effacer ?..." laissant ses doigts courir le long de la tresse de Lune.

"N... non." reniflant devant sa faiblesse avérée.


	3. The real story - partie 5

_Chapter 123 : The real story - partie 5_

"Une dernière fois : donne-nous le nom de celui qui t'a permis d'obtenir le matériel." tonna la voix d'Erwin.

L'homme, attaché à un poteau, fixa le Major, muet.

"Bien. Fais-le parler, Livaï."

Le Caporal-chef s'avança devant Erwin, commençant par enfoncer le bout de sa botte dans la bouche de l'homme. "Désolé pour les dents. Tu ferais bien de parler tant que t'es encore foutu d'articuler." enfonçant le bout de botte un peu plus profondément dans le gosier récalcitrant.

Livaï retira sa botte - le gars y avait déjà laissé quatre dents, bouche sanguinolente.

L'homme cracha parterre.

"Va... crever..."

Livaï soupira, contrarié, soulevant la tête de l'homme par les cheveux, doigts en pince sur la mâchoire déjà massacrée par le coup de botte.

"Tu crèveras sans doute avant moi. Balance le nom."

L'homme cracha son sang en plein visage du Caporal chef qui eut le réflexe de tourner la tête, s'en prenant uniquement sur la joue. Livaï essuya la tache avec un dégoût prononcé. "Tss ! On verra si tu résistes au craquement de chacun de tes os." passant derrière lui, clé de bras et premier craquement sourd au niveau du coude. "_Ça_, c'est pour m'obliger à réitérer ma question."

Erwin demeurait là, impassible.

"Balance le nom ou dit adieu à ton bras entier."

"C'est... Bitz... berger !" en trois hurlements.

Livaï chercha le regard d'Erwin. Ce dernier quitta alors le sous-sol, information en poche.

* * *

Une autre terrible épreuve attendait Livaï : les fêtes de fin d'année en grandes pompes.

Les années précédentes, Livaï, après la cérémonie de rigueur, avait filé en cuisine pour chaparder les meilleures parts du festin et s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre, au grand dam de ses hommes.

Je laisse mes lèvres remonter le long du cou jusqu'au lobe que j'attrape entre les dents. "Livaï..."

Voilà. J'ai, à présent, toute son attention.

"Tu m'accompagnes au banquet de fin d'année ?..."

Je le sens se raidir - et ce n'est pas de bonheur cette fois - tout entier.

"Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est la salle de banquet qui te met dans cet état..."

"_Shut the fuck up_."

C'est dit sur un ton si tendre que ça ressemble presque à une demande de câlins.

"Allez, Livaï... je ne veux pas me coltiner Eren et les autres..."

"Tu te les coltineras de toute manière."

* * *

"Kiiiiiiaaaaa ! Livaï est un dieu !... Livaï est définitivement un dieu !..." s'extasie Hange en voyant le Caporal-chef à la manœuvre, sautillant littéralement sur place.

"Il te plaît, Hange ?..." d'un calme déconcertant.

"Quoi ? Mais... mais non !... J'admire juste ses talents de combattant !..." rosissant des joues.

OK. Nous tenons un scoop.

"Vu qu'il s'agit de mon cousin, je pourrai lui glisser un mot en ta faveur..."

"Non !... Non, ne... arrête !... Tu me fais marcher, hein ? Jamais Livaï ne regardera quelqu'un comme moi !... D'ailleurs, Livaï ne regarde personne."

"Hmm mmm."

"Quoi, tu... penses que j'ai des chances ?... Non. Non, non, non ! Je ne dois pas... envisager les choses de cette façon."

"Le voilà. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots." alors que Livaï se pose non loin, vérifiant son matériel.

"Quoi ? Non, arrête !... Je ne veux pas... que nos rapports changent. Ce serait... trop difficile à gérer. Je... je suis la chef d'escouade. Il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance et ça me suffit."

"Sûre ?..."

"Oui, absolument."

"J'admire. Moi, tu vois, s'il n'était pas mon cousin, je crois que..."

"HEY ! Regardez comme Mikasa se débrouille bien !..." nous interrompt Springer.

* * *

Je me glisse derrière Livaï, torse nu, laissant mes mains se frayer un chemin caressant entre les bras pour rejoindre le torse, menton posé sur son épaule.

J'adore... sa peau que le soleil a matifié, portée sur ce pantalon de toile épaisse immaculée.

Je détache le haut de mon corps pour aller lui mordiller le contour précis de chaque omoplate, lente et féroce à la fois.

Au son qui lui échappe, le traitement de faveur est fortement apprécié.

"Tu vas me foutre à la bourre..."

"Hmm mmm." laissant à présent ma langue courir sur la nuque rasée, nez perdu dans la masse de cheveux qui la surplombe.

"Tu vas me coller un blâme ?..."

"Toi ?... C'est la cour martiale qu'il te faut... adorable _cousine_..."

Sa tête dodeline et il commence à avoir du mal à joindre deux idées.

"Dire que... d'ordinaire je déteste être... _touché_..."

"Et là, tu aimes, à ce que je note..."

"Je présume que tout dépend des mains et des attentions... Vache, je dois... honorer ce putain de conseil avec Erwin..." serrant le poing, frustration à son comble.

Je lèche copieusement la nuque, remontant de chaque côté du cou.

"T'en fais pas, Caporal-chef... je m'assure simplement que tu me reviendras plus brûlant encore que lorsque nous nous quitterons..."

"Salope... rie..."

"C'est voulu, cette saccade dans le terme ?..."

"A ton avis ?" riant avant de se retourner. "Moi aussi, je veux m'assurer de certaines choses." me traînant jusqu'au lit, tirant une corde d'un tiroir en passant, pour m'y nouer les poignets à la tête de lit.

Évidemment, l'idée n'est pas de mon goût. "Alors là... même pas en rêve !..." commençant à me débattre.

"Hahahaha ! Mais si, absolument. J'abrègerai, t'inquiètes."

"Nooon !" tirant de mon côté.

"Ah, ne fais pas ta tête !..." rieur, m'abattant sur le lit, d'un pied passé sur la nuque, attrapant mes bras pour les faire passer devant. "Dis donc, t'as pas choisi la position la plus confortable !..." ajoute-t-il.

"Je t'interdis, Livaï !"

"Tss. Sois bonne joueuse, _cousine_."

Je me débats, finissant par avouer ma défaite, le fixant avec des yeux haineux.

Il rit. "Quoi encore ?" terminant de se préparer. "A toute !..."

"LIVAÏ !"

* * *

Ça traîne. Ça traîne !... Livaï est au bord de tapoter nerveusement la table en bois de ses doigts, dans un mouvement rythmé.

Erwin note que le jeune homme est à cran. Il l'intercepte justement au moment où il souhaitait prendre la poudre d'escampette.

"Livaï ? Tu as du lait sur le feu, ma parole ?"

Livaï se mordille la lèvre, corps au bord de l'implosion s'il se freine davantage !...

"En quelque sorte."

"Viens dans mon bureau, nous devons discuter de la stratégie à adopter."

"Je... ne suis pas en mesure d'élaborer quoi que ce soit ce soir, Erwin."

Le Major tique. "Tu... es très étrange ce soir, Livaï."

"Je préfère réfléchir de mon côté et en débattre demain matin."

"Bien, soit. Prends du repos, tu m'as l'air nerveusement à cran."

Livaï s'entend presque répondre : "Oh oui, je vais me prendre un repos bien mérité !..."

"Caporal-chef !"

Livaï voit arriver Hange, au bord de se frapper la tête aux murs !... La pétillante brune sautille d'impatience. "Je trouve la proposition géniale !... J'ai envie d'y passer la nuit pour élaborer la meilleure stratégie !..."

Livaï manque de soupirer fortement.

"Livaï propose que nous y réfléchissions pour en débattre demain."

Le Caporal-chef opine de la tête, regard déterminé dans le sens de sa décision.

"Je vais passer une nuit mémorable !..." s'extasie Hange.

"OK. Rompez tous. A demain."

Livaï soupire de soulagement.

"Livaï... demain à l'aube."

Le Caporal-chef camoufle une grimace puis se hâte de regagner sa chambre.

Là, surprise, les liens ont été desserrés et rien ne laisse supposer de ma présence dans la chambre.

Livaï se redresse après avoir inspecté les liens, paupières fermées, tentant de repérer la moindre variation dans l'air.

"Je sais que t'es encore dans cette pièce."

En effet, je suis encastrée entre deux poutres de plafond et me laisse tomber directement sur son dos. Il chancelle et nous échouons sur le lit.

"J'ai trouvé le temps très long."

"J'ai... eu quelques obstacles à surmonter avant de pouvoir me libérer." me laissant le chevaucher.

"Des obstacles, uh ? Toi, le Caporal-chef ?..."

"J'ai bien failli y passer la nuit, tu sais ?" souriant presque à la perspective.

Je lui fais lever les bras et m'empare de ses poignets pour les nouer à la tête de lit.

Vive, j'ouvre la chemise pour câliner ce torse formé par les exercices à répétition et la guerre contre les Titans de tout poil.

"Tu me laisses toujours la meilleure place." constatais-je. "Celle du haut."

"Tu ne sembles pas t'en plaindre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en tout cas."

"J'aimerai quand même une fois te voir en action."

"Ça viendra. Et ce jour, tu regretteras peut-être ta proposition."

"L'obstacle en question mesurait près de deux mètres et était coiffé de blond ?" laissant mes mains courir sur le torse.

"Hahahaha ! C'est ça. C'est très exactement ça. Et il était doublé par une tornade brune à quat'yeux. Tu vois ?"

"Oooooh oui. Et t'es parvenu à te dégager ?..."

"Comme tu peux le constater."

Je me penche pour resserrer les liens d'un cran, ce qui le fait tiquer et l'excite davantage.

"Putain, j'ai cru imploser durant la séance..."

"Mmm... oui, des confessions. J'adore ça. Imploser, uh ?..."

"Ouais. Je crois que j'aurai été capable de tuer si ça s'était prolongé." avec un sourire qui en dit long.

J'envisage le renflement du revers, ce qui lui arrache un long sifflement, mâchoire serrée.

"Imploser. Tuer. J'aime lorsque tu me parles d'amour, Ackermann."

"De sexe. Je te cause sexe."

"Ah oui, pardon, autant pour moi." ouvrant le pantalon des deux mains pour lui offrir du leste.

"Par contre... tu devrais prendre quelques leçons sur la façon de nouer..." se libérant d'un geste pour venir immédiatement contre moi, cherchant ma bouche pour y ancrer la sienne, langue exigeante.

Sa main l'extirpe ; beau et dressé. Je l'empoigne aussi sec.

"Donc notre relation se résume tout simplement aux coucheries ?..."

"Déconne pas. J'serai prêt à donner ma vie pour toi, bordel."

Je me mets à aller et venir, lui extirpant un panel d'expressions de ravissement intense.

"Tu la donnerais aussi pour ton escouade. Et pourtant ce n'est pas d'amour dont il est question."

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?" froncé avant de relâcher.

"Tu es en train de me dire qu'amour et devoir sont liés ?..."

Sa tête dodeline. "Je dis que... bordel..." tête rejetée en arrière, menton levé haut.

Je retire mon bas de tenue et viens m'empaler, lui arrachant un long soupir vibrant. Ses yeux sont joliment voilés de plaisir. Ses seins pointent avec délice.

Je me mets à bouger, lentement, mains posés sur ses abdominaux.

Les siennes viennent derechef se saisir de mes hanches pour y imprimer les mouvements.

Il se laisse retomber en arrière, tête joliment enfoncée dans le blanc de l'oreiller, chevelure sombre en bataille, menton levé sur des sons d'un ravissement extrêmement, attisé par les sensations qui montent.

"Je... tuerai... pour ça..." divaguant.

Je me penche en avant pour mordiller le menton vaillant. "Inutile, Caporal-chef Livaï."

Il s'arque puis se cambre, à mesure, fou de tout.

Je sens une forte palpitation le traverser et il jouit là, secoué sous moi.

Je ne tarde pas non plus tant ce qu'il offre est beau.

* * *

Je sens que les nerfs de Livaï sont mis à rude épreuve durant la cérémonie. Au soupirs répétés que j'entends, le fait ne laisse place à aucun doute. J'aimerai lui prendre la main pour le réconforter mais... il s'agit d'un acte interdit en public !...

Le discours qui suit est ronflant et Livaï manque de s'endormir... d'ailleurs, il s'endort, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, sous le regard attendri d'Hange.

"Personne ici ne le lui reprochera : notre _Heichou _s'accorde très peu d'heures de sommeil."

Comme par miracle, Livaï émerge lorsque les applaudissements se terminent.

"Vous... êtes encore là ?" s'étonne Jean, habitué à ce que leur chef file à l'anglaise - un comble pour un Allemand ! - lorsque l'armée se met à table.

"Mouais. On m'en a convaincu. Je voulais faire une exception cette année." m'adressant un regard aussi bref que complice.

J'aperçois cette chère Hange et m'en approche. "Hange ?"

"Oui, Rachel ?"

"Je voulais te dire : je suis vraiment ravie que tu comprennes si bien Livaï."

"Oh, tu sais, Rachel, notre Heichou a déjà fait ses preuves : rude mais juste. Moi, ça me va. Par contre, ça passe un peu moins bien avec d'autres. Mon but est d'arrondir les angles."

"Brave Hange !... En effet, avec Livaï on bascule rapidement dans la violence et le trash. Je suis contente que tu comprennes son fonctionnement."

"Han, t'es vachement sympa, Rachel !... Et tu pratiques apparemment Livaï depuis plus longtemps que moi."

"Oui mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de traduire sa façon de raisonner auprès des troupes. Je trouve que tu accomplies parfaitement cette tâche."

"Oh mais c'est avec plaisir !..."

Je pose la main sur son épaule, souriante. "Installe toi à côté de nous pour le repas, Hange."

"Hey, hey ! Que vois-je ? Tu dévoies ma chef d'escouade ?" intervient Livaï, soulevant mon bras pour retirer ma main de l'épaule d'Hange.

"Heichou !..." amusée.

"Nous évoquions ton fonctionnement, cher _cousin_."

"J'ai déjà envie de me boucher les oreilles." grogne Livaï.

"_See_." à Hange.

"Ouais, nan, en fait ça l'intéresse." affirme Hange.

Livaï plisse les yeux. "Tu cherches la mise à pied, Hange ?"

"Ça me laissera du temps pour étudier mes deux Titans !..." exaltée.

Livaï soupire. "S'il n'en tient qu'à ça..."

"Tu étudies les Titans, Hange ?"

"Ouch !..." clapit Livaï, connaissant la passion exacerbée de sa chef d'escouade pour nos ennemis avérés.

"OUIIIIII !" sautillant sur place. "Ce sont des créatures passionnantes !"

"Je te le confirme, notamment le titan assaillant, en ce qui me concerne."

"Eren ? Oh oui, Eren est fabuleux en titan, kiiiiiiia !"

Livaï se cogne le front de la paume.

* * *

Nous voilà à table.

"Tu sais que c'est moi qui coupe les cheveux au Heichou ?..."

Livaï soupire. "Tu n'étais pas obligée de dévoiler ce pan-là de notre _intimité_, Hange."

"Ah si si si." intéressée par les informations distillées si précieusement par Hange.

Une main passe sur ma cuisse, sous la table. Je me raidis perceptiblement.

"Si tu le prends de cette façon." souffle Livaï, l'air de rien, suffisamment proche de mon oreille.

Hange attrape une cuisse de volaille par le pilon et mord à pleines dents dedans.

Je pivote jusqu'à son oreille : "Un mètre 60 d'agilité rien que pour moi... je ne crache pas dessus." attrapant une cuisse dans le plat, à l'aide d'une fourchette.

"Prends des forces." souffle Livaï, pupilles agrandies, signe que l'excitation est en train de le gagner, attrapant à son tour une cuisse par le pilon, mordant dedans façon Hange.

"Oh, Heichou, je pensais que vous prendriez des couverts !... En fait, vous êtes un sauvageon !..." régalée.

"Si tu savais, Hange, ce à quoi j'ai déjà assisté dans ma jeunesse..."

"Je veux tout savoir !" excitée comme une puce.

"Parle et je t'écharpe, _cousine_." attrapant le couteau de l'autre main.

"Mais oui, je vais parler, cher _cousin_. Hange a le droit de savoir."

Sa main crispe sur ma cuisse. "A tes risques et périls."

Je suis parfaitement consciente que s'il venait à y placer toute sa force, ma pauvre cuisse n'y résisterait pas.

"Notre cher _Heichou_ aimait se foutre à poil pour tremper son joli corps dans la rivière voisine."

Hange manque de recracher tout ce qu'elle a en bouche.

La prise sur ma cuisse se raffermit considérablement. "Je n'étais pas le seul à l'époque. Rappelle t'en."

"Donc... minute... si j'ai bien compris, vous... vous mettiez nus pour... Haha ! Hahahaha ! Oh, j'y crois pas !..."

"Tu devrais." la fixe Livaï.

Tiens, tiens. On commence à apprécier ce jeu.

"Et... comment qu'il est foutu, ma chère Rachel ?"

"Oh... un mètre 60 parfaitement balancé et équilibré." lâchais-je, explicite.

"Vaaaaache !" secouant la main.

Livaï se lève, placé dans mon dos, attrapant ma main, couteau dans l'autre. "Comme promis, tu as droit à une punition."

Il pose ma main à plat sur la table, écartant les doigts de sa lame, glissant l'autre bras devant mon visage, pointe du couteau vers le bas.

Hange observe, amusée. "S'il te loupe, c'est un doigt en moins."

"Il ne loupera pas. C'est assuré."

"Je n'en serai pas si certain à ta place." un brin sadique.

"Tu seras le premier à t'en plaindre, _cousin_." assurée.

"Je vais te faire ravaler ton orgueil."

Ça commence, lentement d'abord, pointe du couteau se plantant entre mes doigts. Puis la vitesse s'accélère jusqu'à ne plus distinguer la lame !...

Hange siffle d'admiration. "Y a pas, vous êtes bien le plus rapide du bataillon."

"Shhh ! Ne déconcentre pas le _Heichou_." dis-je.

Il cesse, notant que toute la tablée nous observe. "Oui, merde, ce sont les fêtes et chacun a le droit de s'amuser à sa façon !..." lâche Livaï, regagnant sa place.

"C'est _lui _qui t'a appris ça ?..." curieuse.

"Oh, bordel, ne rapplique pas avec ce connard !"

"C'est qui, lui ?" questionne Hange, curieuse.

"Une référence personnelle."

"Tu parles d'une référence !..." grogne Livaï.


	4. The real story - partie 6

_Chapter 124 : The real story - partie 6_

A peine entrés dans sa chambre, porte fermée, Livaï, placé dans mon dos, me fait lever les deux bras, poignets prisonniers d'une seule et même poigne, bien au-dessus de ma tête.

Sa main libre remonte de mon ventre, sillonnant entre les seins, se saisissant d'un d'entre eux avant de dériver jusqu'à la mâchoire.

"A dire vrai... j'avais espéré que... nous nous entraînions..."

Il cesse, clignant. "Avec cette neige ?..."

Je ris doucement. "Depuis quand la neige t'impressionne, _Obergefreite_(*) Ackermann ?..."

Il plisse des yeux.

"Après ça, nous aurons bien des raisons de nous réchauffer..."

"Ah parce qu'il faut des raisons, à présent ?"

Il me libère pour me faire pivoter, doigts crispés autour de chaque bras, plantant son regard dans le mien.

"C'est quoi l'idée ?" fouillant dans ma tête en passant par les fenêtres de mes yeux.

Je hausse les épaules. "J'ai envie de passer un moment avec toi au combat."

"Je vois. Alors en piste." désignant nos équipements du menton.

* * *

"Ouch !" glissant sur une branche, me raccrochant au grappin de sûreté.

"Je t'avais prévenue." me lance Livaï, me surplombant sur ladite branche.

"Oh, _shut up _!" me réceptionnant sur une branche voisine.

Il affiche un petit sourire en coin. "Gaffe, tu commences à apprécier les écarts de langage."

"Normal vu que je te fréquente plutôt _assidûment_."

Il lance son grappin et se pose à mes côtés.

"Je m'emmerde. Nous pourrions rendre la chose plus intéressante..."

"J'écoute."

"Tu sers de gibier." armant sa lame.

"Hey !"

"Ah mais pas de 'hey' qui tienne. _Go_." m'indiquant la voie libre du menton.

"OK. Tu veux jouer à ça, toi ?..." l'attrapant par le col pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, souffles mêlés, avant de m'élancer.

Il demeure un instant sonné de sensations avant de se ressaisir et de se lancer à mon assaut, instinct de chasseur éveillé.

Il faut que j'aille très vite et que je donne le maximum avec Livaï car il est vraiment le meilleur soldat de tout le bataillon !...

Je glisse sur une branche, me rattrapant en jurant. Zut ! Il est juste derrière moi !...

Je choisis de prendre de la hauteur, aussitôt imitée. Il ne cède rien !...

Mon souffle se raccourcit, corps chauffé par l'effort.

Et soudain... il arrive en sens contraire, me percutant d'un coup de coude, avant de me récupérer contre lui. Un petit sourire de triomphe flotte sur son visage.

"OK. Très bien. J'ai encore..."

Il clôt ma bouche de la sienne, dans un baiser chaud. Il émane de lui le parfum de l'effort et son corps doit être brûlant !...

Nous ne pouvons plus attendre !...

Nous rejoignons le pied de l'arbre, mon dos placé contre le tronc, quelques baisers formels avant que ses mains nous défassent l'un et l'autre et qu'il s'invite en moi, jambes dans un joli fléchissement, main gauche reposant contre le tronc, l'autre dans le bas de mon dos.

Sa progression est clairement offensive !... Aucun souci : je suis prête comme il se doit et il en sourit.

Ce que l'intrusion délicieuse fait passer dans son regard est explicite.

"J'ai presque honte... d'être toujours aussi..."

"T'es conne !..." avec une tendresse immense dans la voix avant de venir prendre ma bouche.

Oh Seigneur !... Lorsqu'il se met à bouger... bouger... hanches... terrible...

Nous nous regardons dans le brouillard, nous affirmant vocalement combien cela est bon et chaud.

Il pose sa main sur le côté de mon cou, couplé à l'épaule, et je sens ses doigts se crisper lorsqu'un spasme voluptueux le traverse de part en part.

Nous ne ressentons plus le froid mordant, sens bourdonnant de plaisir intense.

Les regards que nous nous adressons entre des crispations de plaisir parlent d'eux-mêmes.

Ses mèches sombres viennent de dévaler sur son front, couvrant en partie son regard clair.

Je lève haut le menton à mesure qu'il cesse puis reprend avec toujours plus d'énergie. Je sens distinctement ses doigts se crisper sur ma peau, souffle dans une pagaille accélérée.

Ainsi... tu es comme ça lorsque tu prends le pouvoir ?... Wow... je suis déjà addict !... et ces hanches qui ne cessent d'appeler plaisir sur plaisir !...

A la fin, tout s'accélère et nous jouissons, laissant nos cris frapper les troncs serrés, en totale liberté d'expression - luxe que nous ne pouvons nous permettre dans les quartiers du Caporal-chef.

* * *

"Je m'en souviendrai longtemps de cette séance d'entraînement..." dis-je.

Il a un petit sourire en coin. "Enlève toi de la tête que ça se terminera systématiquement de cette manière." posant son matériel.

"Hey." l'attrapant par la taille pour le tourner contre moi. "J'ai adoré. J'en redemanderai."

Il applique son index sur mon front, le laissant descendre le long de mon nez jusqu'à mes lèvres, avec ce sourire si rare qu'il est en d'autant plus radieux.

"Pas tout le temps, j'ai dit."

J'adore le fait que nous soyons de la même taille !... Définitivement !...

"Oh, allez, je suis sûre que si je te le redemandais..." répondant à son sourire. "D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais raconté ta première sortie hors de murs."

L'éclair qui vient de traverser ses pupilles rétrécies n'a duré qu'un millième de seconde et voilà qu'il me rejette loin de lui pour se défaire de sa veste." Il n'y a rien à raconter."

Ouch ! Je viens de toucher une corde sensible là !...

* * *

En rangs serrés, tous rassemblés dans la vaste cour du Q.G., nous entonnons notre hymne, en position de salut : poing droit sur la poitrine, l'autre serré dans le dos.

_Oh, mon ami ! _

_Maintenant, voilà la victoire_

_C'est notre premier honneur_

_Oh, mon ami ! _

_Célébrons cette victoire pour notre prochaine bataille. _

_"Ils sont morts en vain". _

_Je ne laisserai pas dire cela_

_Pas avant que je sois le dernier debout sur le champ de bataille_

_L'ennemi est épouvantable, nous ferons face_

_L'ennemi est colossal, nous bondirons par-dessus_

_Nous tenons la gloire dans nos mains_

_Et chantons la victoire_

_Nous portons sur notre dos les "Ailes de la liberté". _

_Avec notre détermination gravée dans notre cœur nous tranchons le cercle de la folie_

_Et planons dans le ciel _

_Ailes de la liberté !_

Aussitôt enchaîné sur un autre air :

_Dévouons-nous ! Dévouons-nous ! Dévouons-nous corps et âme ! _

_Tous les sacrifices serviront le bien de ce seul instant. _

_Dévouons-nous ! Dévouons-nous ! Dévouons-nous corps et âme ! _

_Frayons-nous de nos propres mains un chemin vers l'avenir auquel nous aspirons !_

* * *

Nous voici placés sur le versant d'un toit, observant le convoi bloqué par une foule surgie de nulle part.

Je devine Livaï tracassé.

"Nifa, tu as déjà entendu parler de Kenny The Riper ?"

"Pourquoi parlez-vous de ça maintenant, Caporal-chef ?... Il s'agit d'une légende urbaine, non ? On raconte qu'il aurait assassiné une centaine de soldats."

"Tout ce qui se raconte est vrai. Je l'ai côtoyé un certain temps étant gamin."

"Quoi ?... Caporal-chef, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie !..."

Je plisse les yeux.

Notre attention se reporte sur le convoi.

"Utiliser une foule d'anonymes, se poster sur le versant d'une toiture, toujours sur un point en hauteur... c'est la façon de faire de..." songe Livaï. "NIFA !" réalisant soudain une présence derrière nous. Nifa se prend une balle de gros calibre en pleine tête, ce qui lui emporte la moitié du crâne. Livaï et moi nous planquons derrière la souche de cheminée.

"Yo, Livaï. T'as enfin pris de la hauteur ?"

Livaï serre la mâchoire. Voilà une voix qu'il aurait aimé oublier !...

Les membres de l'escouade se font assassiner froidement.

Un coup de grappin dans la souche et voilà que l'ancien démon nous fait face.

"T'as pas vraiment grandi, en fait. Et... oh... un visage connu !..." à mon attention avant de nous arroser de deux nouvelles balles qui trouent littéralement la brique.

Livaï dégaine une lame qu'il fait virevolter violemment en direction de l'assaillant, assortie d'un "KENNYYYYY !" tout en grognement rauque de rage.

Ce dernier pare l'attaque mais se trouve déséquilibré.

Livaï et moi dégringolons le versant du toit laissée libre.

"Ben alors, tu joues la fille de l'air ?" accroché à une corniche.

Nous sommes pris en chasse par des membres des brigades spéciales. Nous esquivons puis ripostons.

Livaï se blesse au front avant que nous ne trouvions refuge dans un bar, planqués derrière le comptoir.

"Quelque chose me dit que cet établissement a un problème de vermine."

La voix, toujours aussi railleuse, n'a pas changé d'un iota !...

"Je vais y débusquer deux rats."

Je grimace lorsque le fou pénètre dans l'établissement, tapant des pieds, flingues armés.

"QUOI ?! OU ILS SE CACHENT ?!"

"Nous sommes là, Kenny." annonce la voix posée de Livaï. "Ça faisait une paye."

"Ouais. Je vous ai manqué ? Allez, montrez moi vos frimousses !..."

"Pour que tu y loges une balle ? Pas question. Parce que c'est bien pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?"

"On peut rien te cacher. Je suis curieux de voir la couleur de vos cervelles !..."

"Je suis assez surpris de voir un mec comme toi faire partie des bridages spéciales que tu as pris plaisir à égorger jadis." attrapant un fusil sous le comptoir pour l'armer.

"Y'a des trucs qu'un gamin peut pas piger. Oups, pardon !... T'es qu'une demi-portion en fait mais t'as pris de l'âge, c'est vrai."

Livaï me fait signe de m'éloigner un peu.

"J'ai suivi tous tes exploits, tu sais ? Ravi de constater jusqu'où mes leçons t'ont mené. Finalement, être soldat t'a servi de planche de salut, Livaï. On a tous besoin de hobbies dans la vie..."

"Et les tiens consistent à dégommer mon équipe ?..."

"Pour une fois qu'une de tes blagues me fait presque rire !... Mais t'es acculé, mon gars. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne jamais te trouver refuge dans une souricière. Où que tu te tournes maintenant, tu finiras troué comme une passoire !..."

Une longue pause.

"Dis donc, c'est la fille Von Kreutzberg avec toi ? Vache, elle a pris des formes, la poupée !..."

Les mains de Livaï tremblent sur l'arme, mâchoire serrée. "T'as pas craché dessus quand elle n'en avait pas, salaud !..."

"Jouer les chevaliers servants te va pas au teint, Livaï. T'es comme moi, t'as du sang plein les mains. Toi non plus tu ne lésines pas sur les moyens quand il s'agit de tuer."

"Exact." vif, faisant heurter le canon de l'arme sur le comptoir, tenue au-dessus de sa tête, visant Kenny au moyen de son reflet sur une des bouteilles alignées sur les étagères du bar.

Livaï m'attire par la main pour quitter le comptoir, jetant une chaise par la fenêtre pour faire diversion et plantant sans hésiter son grappin en pleine gorge ennemie, se servant du corps comme bouclier humain, tranchant les hommes en deux. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille hargne dans les gestes de Livaï !... Il est véritablement un dieu du combat !... Vif, impitoyable !...

* * *

"Voici, ma chère Lune." lui présentant un bijou confectionné par ses soins, posé sur un écrin sombre.

"Oh, Loki... elle est magnifique."

Le dieu de la Malice glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Lune. "Si seulement je pouvais prétendre faire de toi mon épouse..."

"Loki..."

"Je m'en veux de... ne pas te l'avoir proposé plus tôt."

"Loki, je... j'aime aussi Alone. C'est terrible, je ne sais plus comment faire pour... être équitable vis-à-vis de chacun d'entre vous."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?" marchant, à pas vifs, aux côtés de Livaï.

"Aucune idée. Une chose est sûre : nous sommes inscrits à son tableau de chasse !... J'préfère d'ailleurs pas imaginer ce qu'il te ferait si tu venais à lui tomber entre les mains. Enfoiré !" tapant contre un pan en bois, manquant de peu de le défoncer sur toute son épaisseur.

"On va s'en sortir." passant en caresse sur son bras.

"On parle de Kenny là, ho !" agitant sa main devant mes yeux comme si ce que je viens de dire tenait du rêve éveillé.

"Je suis parfaitement au courant, figure-toi !... Nous aussi, nous avons progressé, Livaï ! Nous sommes capables de lui tenir tête !... Tu l'as vu par toi-même tout à l'heure."

"Je sais aussi qu'il est plein de ressources et que ce n'était là qu'une mise en bouche."

"Je ne..." le stoppant en me plaçant devant lui. "... le laisserai pas nous détruire, Livaï. Jamais."

Il plisse les yeux, claquant des doigts devant mon visage. "Hey ! Réveille toi, là, c'est pas parce que tu vas lui gueuler dessus ou le fracasser qu'il va abandonner ! Je le connais, je l'ai pratiqué durant de longues ann..."

Je viens de le basculer contre le pan de mur, plaquant ma bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser fou. Le moment est tel qu'il nous laisse tous deux pantelants et que nous mettons du temps à nous en remettre, nous fixant, respirations courtes.

"J'ai... confiance en nous et... en nos capacités, Livaï."

Il fait passer machinalement sa langue le long de ses lèvres, dans un mouvement lent. Puis il bascule la tendance, m'acculant contre le même mur pour m'embrasser tout aussi férocement.

"C'est moi ou... ça devient une habitude que ça dérape dès que le danger monte d'un cran ?..." faisant référence à la façon dont cela avait commencé entre nous.

"C'est pas qu'une impression en tout cas..." en demandant toujours plus.

Il me fait lever le menton au moyen du pouce, lapant et mordillant là, animal.

"Vache... comment veux-tu que je renonce à ça ?..."

Il attrape les passant de mon pantalon de service pour me presser contre lui, appuyant des baisers toujours plus pressants. Les porte-lames surmontés des bonbonnes de gaz attachés à nos pantalons s'entrechoquent.

Nous sommes vifs.

Coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche. Personne. Parfait. Cette impasse va parfaitement convenir.

D'une main extraordinairement leste, il nous défait tous deux du minimum. Il ne peut cependant pas empêcher ses deux mains de choyer mes fesses, accès rendu aisé par mon pantalon défait. Nos bouches n'ont de cesse de s'appeler, langues s'appréciant dans et hors des cavités.

Un petit rire le secoue. "Bordel... regarde nous..."

"Nous sommes... parfaits... Livaï..." avant de lui mordre, plutôt sauvagement, la lèvre.

Ses yeux viennent de s'ouvrir à la volée, m'envisageant. "Tss. Tu veux jouer à ça ? Prépare toi à être mordue jusqu'au sang."

Il descend dans mon cou, éraflant de ses dents pointues, arrachant l'épiderme sans préavis avant de venir lécher le méfait, laissant le liquide ferreux lui baigner la bouche.

Il remonte jusqu'à ma bouche où nous savourons un long moment cet échange composé de salive et de sang. Le mélange est parfait ; il sied à nos goûts prédateurs.

"Liv..."

Contre moi, ça palpite fort. Il est excité au possible du fait du combat précédent contre ce fantôme surgi du passé et de ce que nous nous autorisons, à la sauvette !...

Il glisse presque contre son gré en moi tant je l'appelle et voilà qu'il s'enfonce à délice.

Son souffle n'est plus qu'une succession de gémissements brefs.

Je me heurte la tête contre le pan de bois et sa main vient en réconfort derrière ma tête tandis qu'il bouge... bouge encore !... bouge comme un fou !...

Ses mouvements, souples et vifs, appellent toujours plus de plaisir qui grimpe en nous, nous faisant perdre tout contrôle de nous-mêmes, ne nous appelant plus que par des sons étranglés par la volupté de cette danse.

La jouissance nous cueille, nous arrachant à la terre boueuse. Nous la revendiquons d'ailleurs à hautes voix, incapables de nous tenir.

Nos appuis en deviennent bancals, membres tremblants de corps secoués de plaisir.

Puis la pression redescend progressivement.

Un long sifflement nous tire tous deux instantanément de notre état second. "Eh ben... si un de mes gars me l'avait raconté et si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, jamais j'y aurai cru !..."

* * *

(*) Caporal-chef en allemand


	5. Feu ravageur

_Ça se corse... et petite surprise en fin de chapitre ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 125 : Feu ravageur_

Le feu ravageur qui vient de saisir la prunelle de Livaï me fait trembler tant il est intense.

"Dis donc, Livaï, tu te prends toujours du bon temps, comme ça, entre deux combats ?..." raille Ackermann Senior, perché sur le toit voisin. "Et toi, Von Kreutzberg, t'aurais pas un penchant affirmé pour les prépubères ?..."

Livaï, reboutonné en un temps record, fait volte-face et je le retiens de toute action inconsidérée par une succession de "Livaï, Livaï, Livaï !..." suppliants, mains littéralement accrochées à son haut. En vain...

"J'te laisse un peu récupérer, Livaï, ou t'es d'attaque ?" terriblement cynique et narquois. Puis s'adressant à moi : "Et toi, là, j'comprenais pas pourquoi tu faisais la fine bouche à l'époque mais j'crois piger maintenant : tu craignais les canons suréquipés, hein ?" humiliant une nouvelle fois Livaï. "J'imagine que le reste est proportionnel à la taille. Tu ressens au moins quelque chose ?..."

Ça, c'est de l'ultime provocation !...

"Kenny..." grogné de tout le corps.

"Livaï !... Livaï, att..."

Trop tard. Il vient de m'échapper des mains et je le distingue à peine bondir sur l'importun tant il est rapide !...

Le sabre heurte le canon renforcé d'une des armes de Kenny. Livaï est littéralement lové sur Kenny et il en profite pour lui cracher au visage.

Kenny cligne puis bascule la tendance, portant le canon en travers de la gorge de Livaï. "T'as toujours été un dégénéré, hein, Livaï ? J'dirai presque que c'est de fam..."

Je suis derrière lui et viens de l'attraper par la gorge au moyen du revers de ma lame. "J'vais te dire une bonne chose, Kenny : Livaï te vaut mille fois !... Quant au point qui semble te chagriner, ne m'as-tu pas entendu crier suffisamment fort pour être convaincu du contraire ?..."

"T'es pas... diff..."

"T'as pas mot au chapitre, enflure !..."

Il rit en toussant à moitié. "Aussi... dégé..."

Je serre davantage jusqu'à en faire échapper un gargouillis infâme.

Livaï pose sa main sur celle qui détient la lame. "Te souille pas avec une raclure pareille."

Je le relâche et il se penche, toussant.

Livaï l'assortit d'un coup de genou. "Ça, c'est pour ce que j'ai appris récemment. Et encore, je pense que te trancher ce qui te sert de bite serait un traitement plus approprié."

"Tu... parles... si on... commençait par... la tienne ?..."

Livaï l'attrape par les cheveux, lui faisant monter la tête.

Il ricane, pris de quintes répugnantes, attrapant soudain le poignet de Livaï pour quasiment l'écraser, faisant craquer les os.

"Ça. La souricière. Putain, Livaï, t'as toujours rien appris ?"

"Espèce de..."

Je dégaine deux sabres, prenant sa gorge en tenaille.

"Toi, par contre... t'as pigé le truc." Son regard se déporte soudain sur la gauche. "Oh ho... voilà du renfort."

"ON SE CASSE !" déclare Livaï, m'attrapant par la main pour me prendre à sa suite, volant agilement d'un toit à l'autre.

"C'EST CA ! C'EST QUE PARTIE REMISE, MORVEUX !" grogne Ackermann Senior depuis le toit où nous l'avons laissé.

* * *

Livaï grimace à peine lorsqu'on lui applique une atèle. "Et j'fais comment avec ça ?!" grogne-t-il. "Tu peux me dire, Hange, comment je vais défoncer ce salopard avec une main en moins ?!"

"Arrête de râler. Tu es parfaitement ambidextre, Livaï." pose Hange avec philosophie.

"Hange. Roule moi une clope."

"Ah non, _Heichou_, t'es parvenu à décrocher, ce n'est p..."

"Tu cherches la mise à pied, Hange ?"

"Peuh... le motif ne tiendra jamais en conseil."

"Tu paries ?" tendant la main, attendant ce qu'il a réclamé.

"Hey !... T'es sérieux là ?"

"A ton avis ? Fais ce que je dis sinon je te botte le cul."

"T'es vraiment insupportable, _cousin_."

"Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, toi ?!"

"On appelle ça de l'abus de pouvoir."

"HA !" lance Hange, triomphante.

"Vous me faites chier !" se levant pour atteindre la boîte, nous présentant son dos charmant.

Nous en soupirons de concert. "N'est-ce pas ?"

"Virez de ma chambre, toutes les deux."

"Naaan. Nous, on veut veiller sur toi." lance Hange.

"J'ai envie d'être seul."

"Tu vas pas vider deux bouteilles en prime ?" s'inquiète la chef d'escouade.

"Zoe, tu vas t'occuper de ton cul, oui ?!"

Je hausse le sourcil, amusée par l'échange et les termes crus employés par Livaï.

"En fait, le soldat le plus calé de l'humanité n'est qu'un fumeur alcoolique."

"Ta gueule." réussissant admirablement à rouler sa cigarette d'une main, avant de la placer entre les lèvres, calant la boîte d'allumettes entre deux objets lourds pour obtenir la flamme.

Il termine, installé sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte, soupirant de délice, poignet blessé reposant sur sa cuisse.

"Il était déjà insupportable à l'époque, Rachel ?"

"Oh oui !... Il s'était mis à dos la plupart des garçons de la ville. Et alors attention, des baraques !..."

Livaï fait reposer sa tête chevelue contre l'ébrasement de fenêtre. "Y en a un en particulier que j'ai jamais pu sentir."

"Ooooh ! Je veux tout savoir !..." s'exclame Hange, tapant frénétiquement des mains.

"Ouais, je vois de qui tu parles. Heinz."

"Putain j'aurai dû lui broyer les couilles à l'époque."

Hange siffle. "Toujours aussi fleuries, tes expressions, Heichou. Et pourquoi tu lui en voulais ?"

"Il voulait se taper une fille qui m'intéressait." glissant la cigarette entre deux doigts, retrouvant là une certaine façon de la tenir, laissant la fumée quitter sa bouche dans de très jolies volutes.

"OUCH ! JE VEUX DÉFINITIVEMENT TOUT SAVOIR !" bondissant quasiment sur place.

"Ah oui, tu t'intéressais à qui ?"

"T'es conne ou quoi ?" du tac-au-tac.

Je tremble intérieurement ; il ne va quand même pas déballer ça maintenant ?...

Comme s'il venait de noter mon malaise interne, il en sourit. "Ta copine Betty. Putain, ouais."

"Ah ouais, carrément ?" surprise.

"Rachel, j'adore : tu tombes des nues !... Et comment elle était, cette Betty ?"

"Oh, une poupée." dis-je.

"En fait, il en voulait plutôt deux." m'incluant dans le cercle, versant la cendre sur le rebord de fenêtre. "Ouais, il avait pas froid aux yeux, l'enfoiré."

"Oh et qui était la deuxième ?"

Livaï bascule légèrement la tête. "Mon adorable _cousine_."

"Ah oui, bon là ça a dû bien chier !..." s'amuse Hange. "Tu l'as défoncé, j'espère !..."

"Tu as bien failli lui arracher les yeux. Au sens stricte, j'entends." dis-je.

"_Heichou_, petit sauvageon !..." agitant l'index.

"Ah mais la famille, c'est sacré. Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui." cynique.

"Hange, je te charge du rapport à Erwin."

"J'y vais !..." quittant la chambre.

"Bien, je vais..."

Il m'attrape par la main, venant poser des lèvres imprégnées de tabac sur ma bouche, langue venant un instant cueillir la mienne, attentif aux pas de Hange qui s'éloignent, rejetant un peu de fumée dans ma bouche.

"Pouah !... Livaï !..." écœurée.

"T'as pas toujours dit ça !..." amusé. "Tu ne m'as non plus jamais dit si ce Heinz te plaisait."

"Ramène pas ces fantômes du passé."

Il raffermit sa prise sur ma main. "M'oblige pas."

"Le mètre 80 de suffisance, je le laissais volontiers à d'autres, merci."

"Ah oui, putain, ce connard me dépassait déjà de deux têtes." factuel.

"Qu'il s'intéresse à toi m'a fait encore plus chier que son penchant pour Betty." me gardant contre lui après avoir écrasé sa cigarette.

Je me tiens debout, caressant les traits de son visage levé vers moi.

Ses yeux me dévorent tandis que sa main glisse sur ma fesse.

"Bon. J'te montre ce que je sais faire d'une seule main ?..."

Je ris. "Quelle délicatesse inhabituelle dans la demande, Caporal-chef Ackermann !..."

* * *

J'aime ce qu'il est : ce mètre 60 de puissance brute !... L'agilité le caractérise. Il n'existe pas plus puissant et plus vif, dans tout le Bataillon, que Livaï.

Son histoire, le fait qu'il ait déjà côtoyé tant de morts, enterré plusieurs de ses amis...

Alors qu'il somnole à mes côtés, j'observe attentivement les traits de son visage, son corps, ses mains, les marques que les combats ont laissées. Le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité dort en position fœtale ; genoux littéralement remontés près du visage.

J'en profite pour l'apprécier du revers des doigts ; front, joues, nez, cheveux sombres, nuque - la nuque... l'emblématique nuque !... J'en suis fan ! - omoplates. Il se contente de sourire dans son état de somnolence - ce sourire qui lui arrache dix ans des épaules !...

Je me positionne face à lui, sans rompre le contact.

"Tu es magnifique, tu sais ?..."

"Si tu le dis..."

Je glisse une mèche de cheveux sombres derrière l'oreille.

"Je le dis."

"Ça veut dire que tu ne regrettes pas ce qui se passe entre nous ?..."

"Non. Absolument pas. Tu me connais, tu me comprends. Tu sais... de quelle manière je fonctionne. Tu fais partie des rares hommes à me prendre telle que je suis."

"Quel beau discours." manquant de peu d'être cynique.

"Si je ne te connaissais pas, je serai vexée."

"Réflexe de défense."

"Tu me plais, Ackermann."

"Toi aussi, Von Kreutzberg." venant se caler contre moi, d'un mouvement souple de corps pour s'y permettre quelques heures de sommeil pillé aux cauchemars.

* * *

Nous nous installons sur les gradins de bois, avec Hange, prêtes à dévorer ce qui va se jouer sous nos yeux.

Nous sommes rejointes par Mikasa, Armin et Sasha.

Et voilà l'entrée des joueurs, Livaï en tête, suivi par Erwin et Eld Jinn, Eren, Connie et plusieurs autres recrues du Bataillon.

"On va mettre une raclée à la bleusaille." m'avait soutenu Livaï.

"Le plus petit, c'est le plus teigneux." me glisse Hange à l'oreille.

Je glousse. "Il va tous les rétamer."

Sasha se goinfre de pommes de terre.

"Tu encourages Erwin ?..." demandais-je à Hange.

"Naaaan." avec un sourire explicite.

"D'accord, donc nous encourageons le même, si j'ai bien compris."

"Tu me vois soutenir un autre, sérieux ?" se levant, bras en l'air. "ALLEZ LIVAIIII !"

Sur le terrain, j'en connais un qui a déjà la rage.

"Oulààà ! Si Erwin, Livaï et Eld sont dans la même équipe, ça va faire mal !"

"Ouiiii ! Les autres vont se faire défoncer, entre les deux bulldozers et l'agile de service !... Huhuhuhu !" s'extasie Hange.

Les joueurs se mettent en place. Évidemment, Erwin, Eld et Livaï partagent la même équipe.

La bleusaille va souffrir le martyr !...

En face, des ricanements.

"Ouch ! Ils se foutent de la taille de Livaï... ils vont souffrir !..." déclare Hange, secouant la main.

Livaï adresse un regard complice à ses acolytes. Erwin et Eld opinent du chef.

Et c'est parti !

Les deux bulldozers foncent tandis que Livaï esquive, agile et vif, passant littéralement par-dessus les corps ramassés pour marquer !...

Lorsque, par miracle, Livaï se retrouve projeté au sol, c'est Erwin qui propulse littéralement les assaillants hors de son chemin !...

Il pleut des plaies et des bosses. Quelques dents sautent également !...

"Kiiiiia ! C'est parti pour l'appréciation !... ALLEZ LES GARS !" sautant littéralement sur les gradins.

Le match est plié sous une pluie qui transforme le terrain en terre boueuse.

La sortie de terrain d'Erwin, Eld et Livaï se fait sous applaudissements. J'en connais un qui rêve d'un bon nettoyage intégral visant à le débarrasser de toute cette boue !...

* * *

J'y pense souvent ces derniers temps... comme je pense souvent à Lune. Je trouve absolument incroyable ce qui se passe !... Mais je serai bien incapable de lui jeter la pierre.

Par contre, une autre envie est trop forte et je n'y résiste pas...

* * *

Je pousse la porte de la startup. Aussitôt, l'ambiance feutrée des bureaux fait monter mon sourire. J'étais ici, chez moi, durant tant d'années...

Je pose le carton de mignardises miniatures sur la table de réunion.

Je suis certaine qu'ils ont déjà tous capté mon aura.

Une porte se claque violemment ; celle du dragon à écailles. Finalement, Rhadamanthys est celui que j'ai le plus attristé, quoi qu'on en dise. Notre relation était très forte dans tous les sens du terme. Je renifle.

"Hey, hey !..."

Ça, c'est la voix de l'insupportable rapace Aiacos !...

Je me retourne, souriante.

Aussitôt son regard coule sur moi, à la limite de siffler devant ce tailleur qui souligne mon corps. "Magnifique, Léviathan."

Minos le suit de près.

Leurs eaux de toilette précieuses me chatouillent les narines, embaumant la pièce entière.

J'admire un instant les façons de leurs costumes de prix. Fut un temps, je connaissais leurs goûts par cœur...

Aiacos s'installe d'une cuisse sur le bord de la table.

"Vous me manquez." dis-je.

"Ah..."

Minos s'approche, glissant des doigts subtils dans ma chevelure. Je clos un instant les paupières, bouche s'entrouvrant de délice.

"Cesse, Léviathan, ou nous te prenons directement sur cette même table." soufflé, audacieux. Sa voix est comme un ruban de velours rouge qui glisse à travers moi.

"Est-ce pour cela que tu es venue, Léviathan ?..." m'interroge Aiacos, ouvrant le carton de mignardises pour en piocher une.

"Nous avons vécu et partagé tant de choses... que cela reste inscrit en moi."

"Hmm... apparemment tu es plutôt bien occupée à forniquer avec ton cher _cousin_, Léviathan."

Ça, c'est Minos, toujours aussi mordant.

"En quoi pouvons-nous t'être utile ? Te serais-tu lassée d'un certain séparatiste ?..." faisant allusion à Crevan.

"Non, je pens..." tombant soudain sur Rhadamanthys, sorti de son bureau, s'avançant, mains dans les poches.

Le corps du dragon à écailles a toujours fait forte impression sur moi.

En le voyant s'avancer, je suis prise de vertiges.

"Rhada..."

"Les choses vont plutôt mal aux Enfers, Léviathan. Même notre Maître a le cœur brisé. Quelle ironie. Nous devrions nous passer des femmes."

Minos exulte un petit "houmpf !" discret, croisant les bras, assis sur la table, pointes de sa longue chevelure argentée balayant le contreplaqué.

J'attire Rhadamanthys par le bras, me posant devant Minos, attrapant Aiacos par le bras également ; comme si nous formions à nouveau un _tout_. Mon front est posé contre celui de Minos. Ce dernier enserre ma taille. Une main de Rhadamanthys et une autre d'Aiacos posées sur chacune de mes fesses.

"Je vous aime. J'ai gardé en moi chaque moment que nous avons passé ensemble, mes Juges."

"Léviathan... tu mérites vraiment que nous te prenions sur cette table, à tour de rôle." me souffle Minos, venant chercher le baiser, du bout des lèvres, avant de l'approfondir en quelque chose d'étourdissant.

La vue profite pleinement aux deux Juges restants.

La main large de Rhadamanthys remonte jusqu'à ma nuque, faisant courir un arc électrique le long de ma colonne.

"Rhada..."

Il sourit, ironique. "Je serai vraiment mal placé pour conseiller à notre Seigneur de se passer des femmes."

"Je constate, avec un certain plaisir, que tout n'est pas perdu pour nous." souffle Aiacos.

"Quoi que j'ai pu faire ou dire, je demeure à Hadès."

"Oh, Léviathan..." grogne de satisfaction la Wyverne.

Je laisse mes mains s'emparer lentement des mèches argentées de Minos pour les passer derrière ses épaules, toujours front contre front.

"Vous me manquez, mes Juges..."

"Nous entendons, Léviathan."


	6. Désaveux

_Comment débuter une carrière militaire par une opération suicide..._

* * *

_Chapitre 126 : Désaveux  
_

"Livaï... est-ce que je peux... te prendre en bouche ?..." l'observant en contre-plongée alors que je me trouve au niveau du nombril et que l'extrémité renflée de son sexe caresse mon menton.

La question tombe pendant l'amour.

"Tu penses que... ça te plairait ?..."

Je préfère le questionner sur ses goûts.

Il fixe ses pupilles dilatées sur moi.

Il me libère de ses mains pour que j'agisse à ma guise.

Bien. Des mois que nous nous fréquentons et je me permets enfin, avec son accord, à le goûter.

Je salue d'abord cette verge palpitante du bout des lèvres, l'habituant à ma présence dans cet endroit inattendu. Apparemment, à la salve de gémissements brefs qui le quitte, le contact ne lui est pas désagréable.

D'ordinaire, je me montre plus intrépide avec les hommes... mais lui... lui... il plane toujours le doute de bien faire ou non. De plus, Livaï étant un brin maniaque, je préfère m'assurer du chemin à prendre.

Lèvres serrées autour de lui, je m'aventure à le prendre plus loin en bouche, le flattant de la langue, savourant le goût intime qui s'en dégage.

Il vient de saisir le drap à plein poing, tirant à mesure que les sensations montent.

Ah Livaï... on ne t'avait jamais fait ça avant, n'est-ce pas ?... Cela te soulève totalement... regarde toi !... Tes belles cuisses en tressaillent, accompagnant à merveille les envolées de ta voix.

Je fais frémir de sensations le soldat le plus puissant du bataillon !... Le lit est battu par les vagues qui se succèdent au niveau de ses reins.

Je l'accompagne sagement de la main le long de la colonne, palpitant de délice.

Il se tortille à plaisir sur le lit, accompagnant le tout d'expressions très hautes. Sa peau est moite de voluptés répétées.

Ses mèches sombres sont éparpillées sur le blanc de l'oreiller.

Il se cabre, se cambre comme un étalon sauvage et là c'est le final, le maintenant par les hanches, je me nourris littéralement de lui, lèvres serrées pour qu'il ne m'échappe pas, l'avalant jusqu'à la dernière giclée.

J'observe le ballet constant de sa poitrine, sous le coup d'une respiration encore forte.

"Dois-je en conclure que tu as aimé ?..." taquine.

"Tss." en réponse, à travers un voile de sourire.

Je remonte jusqu'à lui, sinueuse.

La guerre, toujours la guerre. La guerre et ses atrocités. Voilà l'exact résumé de tes dernières années.

"Mon beau..." recoiffant ses mèches éparpillées. "Comme je t'aime, Livaï..."

"Dis pas ça." tombe aussitôt, yeux ouverts à la volée.

"Pourquoi cela t'effraie ?... Je veux dire... nous ne pourrions pas faire ce que nous faisons depuis des mois sans un minimum d'amour, tu ne penses pas ?..."

"Pas envie de l'évoquer maintenant." froncé, prêt à me tourner le dos en cas de nécessité.

"Oh, non non non !... Tu ne fais pas ça." le retenant par les épaules.

"Ou bien quoi ? Tu me déboîtes les épaules ?"

"Grands dieux, Livaï !..." venant nouer mes doigts aux siens. "OK. Alors nous pourrions trouver une autre expression qui pourrait convenir ?..." embrassant le dos de sa main.

"Tu penses vraiment que je sois en état de gamberger ?" assorti d'un petit rire shooté aux endorphines.

* * *

"Jäger."

"Aye, Caporal-chef !..."

"C'est très, très mal nettoyé par ici. Recommence."

"Mais... j'y suis déjà passé deux fois et..."

Livaï plisse les yeux. "Heureusement pour nous, tu manies mieux les lames que le balai, Jäger." croisant les bras.

* * *

Alors que je suis allongée à plat ventre sur le lit, lecture devant moi, il me rejoint, laissant tomber son corps de la même façon, bras venant m'envelopper.

"C'est intéressant, ta lecture ?..."

"Oui, ça pa... HEY !" alors qu'il vient de faire claquer mon livre, le faisant riper pour placer sa belle tête devant moi, roulé sur le dos.

"J'peux te faire une confidence ?..." montant les mains dans mes cheveux. "J'apprécie vraiment ta discrétion à notre sujet."

"C'est tout à fait normal ; c'est là notre petit secret entre _cousins_." levant la main pour caresser ses traits.

"C'est, indéniablement, un signe de maturité."

"Glisse en bas du lit, Livaï." soufflé à son oreille.

Intrigué, il obtempère, laissant son corps regagner souplement le parquet bois, nuque appuyée contre le bord du lit.

En appui sur mes coudes, je parcours ses traits torturés. Ses yeux sont étroits - le sang asiatique y est pour quelque chose. Ses paupières, aux cils délicatement implantés, camouflent deux iris dont la couleur évoque l'acier. Elles sont grises ou bleues, selon la luminosité ambiante et l'humeur qui anime Livaï.

"Magnifique Livaï..."

Il m'adresse un sourire fugace tandis que mes doigts flattent cette pomme d'Adam qui domine ce cou tendu.

Ma main descend le long de la gorge tendue, caressant le haut du torse, avant de revenir, très lentement, sur sa mâchoire inférieure.

"Je comprends les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne souhaites pas que ça se sache. Et elles ne sont pas uniquement d'ordre familial." joignant une première fois ma bouche à la sienne, dans un baiser bref et peu appuyé, histoire de l'habituer à cette position inédite.

Sa main monte pour rejoindre ma nuque, signe que ce baiser inversé lui dope les sens.

Nos lèvres se joignent à nouveau, plus longuement cette fois, tandis que ma main descend le long de son torse, sous la chemise qu'il porte, ouverte au col.

Ses paupières en papillonnent de délice ; signe que les sensations sont là.

Au moment où nos langues souhaitent se mêler à la danse, on frappe à la porte des quartiers du Caporal-chef. Les coups sont hésitants puis plus francs.

"_Shit_." lâche Livaï, interrompu dans ce qui promettait d'être délicieux. "Si c'est un de mes hommes, je le décalque." se levant à contrecœur, allant ouvrir la porte.

La surprise prend place sur le visage irrité de Livaï lorsqu'il découvre Petra Ral, capuche et cape dégoulinantes d'eau - il pleut des seaux dehors !...

"Pe... tra ?..."

"Désolée de vous déranger, Caporal-chef... il fallait que je vous parle de toute urgence."

Livaï se glisse littéralement devant la porte qu'il referme derrière lui.

"Petra, tu es trempée... tu ne veux pas d'abord te sécher et te changer ?..."

"Ce que j'ai à vous dire est de la plus haute importance, Caporal-chef Livaï." ferme et décidée.

"Bien. Souhaites-tu... que nous nous rendions dans mon bureau pour l'évoquer ?..."

Livaï est excessivement doux avec elle. Parce qu'il l'estime. Parce qu'elle est comme sa petite sœur - il a déjà perdu Isabel dans le passé et elle se situait exactement dans la même veine.

"Oui."

Livaï l'invite à le devancer, questions s'agitant dans sa tête, sensations encore joliment vrillées au corps.

Les voici dans le bureau.

Petra hésite à lui faire face, fixant les carreaux de la fenêtre.

"Je t'écoute, Petra."

"Caporal-chef, je... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi durant ma permission. Ma mère est au plus mal... je serai sans doute rappelée dans la semaine..."

"Je suis désolé, Petra."

"Je... sais que le moment est peut-être mal choisi mais..." baissant la tête. "... je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que... j'ai lutté... j'ai... tenté de me convaincre... j'ai cru devenir folle... de m'interdire de vous aimer, Caporal-chef."

Livaï pourrait se damner intérieurement !... Comment ne l'a-t-il rien vu venir ?... Et que lui opposer maintenant ?... A sa tristesse, déjà prenante, doit à présent se mêler un refus...

Livaï lui-même en demeure confus un moment.

"Je sais... oui, je sais... la différence d'âge..." se retournant soudain, attrapant lentement les mains de son supérieur direct dans les siennes. "... vous m'avez déjà vue au combat, n'est-ce pas ?... Vous avez vous-même déclaré que j'étais mâture pour mon âge."

"Petra..." demeurant interdit, jugeant pourtant le contact pas désagréable en soi.

"Caporal-chef, je saurai vous rendre heureuse. Je vous en prie, ne laissez pas mon père me marier avec un inconnu."

"Petra, je puis commander à mon escouade mais... mon autorité s'arrête là. Je ne puis m'opposer à ton père s'il souhaite te marier avec un autre."

"Alors je m'enfuirai de la maison."

"Petra... c'est plus compliqué que ça..."

"Vous..." libérant les mains du Caporal-chef pour reculer, soudain terrifiée. "... ne m'aimez pas ?..."

"Tu es sous mes ordres, Petra. Et je ferai tout pour t'éviter une mort comme j'en ai déjà vues des centaines !..." amer.

"Vous ne répondez pas à ma question."

"Je ne pense pas être l'homme indiqué pour fonder une famille, Petra. Je suis un soldat avant tout."

Petra le fixe, reniflant d'incrédulité.

"Je pensais que... nous étions suffisamment proches pour... l'envisager..."

"Petra. Tu mérites un homme aimant et surtout présent. Pas un soldat dont tu ignores s'il te reviendra du front et dans quel état."

"Prenez moi dans vos bras, Caporal-chef." directive.

Livaï cligne. Son visage se ferme. Et là, n'importe qui sait que ça va faire mal.

"Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues là ?"

Petra ramène ses bras à elle dans une attitude de défense.

"Ri... rien. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, d'accord ?..."

"Si tu veux te marier, quitte l'armée. Si tu veux te battre, ressaisis-toi et vite."

Livaï se détourne, ouvrant la porte de son bureau. "Le choix t'appartient désormais, Petra." avant de la planter là, revenant dans sa chambre.

Je sens de suite que sa belle humeur vient de le quitter, vu son air sombre.

"OK..." me levant, récupérant mes quelques effets. "Je vais te laisser." lui appliquant une bise peu appuyée sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce.

Il s'installe en soupirant sur le lit. Le voilà parti pour une nuit sans sommeil.

* * *

"Il va de soi que cette expédition est décisive. Nul besoin de vous préciser quelle pression repose sur les épaules de tout le bataillon."

Livaï bâille. Sa façon à lui de préciser à quel point il trouve le discours ronflant. "Nul besoin, en effet. Alors abrège."

Je lui adresse un petit coup de coude.

"Franchement, le discours est plus assommant que de briser des titans." lâche le Caporal-chef.

Hange pouffe.

"Plus, nous avons ce problème interne que je ne nommerai pas." faisant référence à son cher oncle. "Tss." d'agacement.

"Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, mais je tiens cependant à le rappeler, la plupart des contribuables sont hostiles à notre bataillon. Nous avons de plus en plus de mal à collecter des fonds pour renouveler notre matériel, aussi devons-nous composer avec ce que nous avons en stock. Chaque soldat est prié de veiller à la maintenance de son propre équipement ; sa survie en dépend."

* * *

Chaque fois que nous passons la porte du mur Maria et que la lumière de l'extérieur nous frappe en pleins visages, nos joies se mêlent à nos craintes.

Nous voici en territoire hostile... en terres ennemies. Le domaine des Titans.

* * *

Ces orages !... Pluie forte doublée de rafales, visibilité quasi-nulle. Tout ce que le bataillon craint !...

Nos capuches tiennent à peine sur nos têtes que le vent arrache à chaque nouveau souffle violent.

"Les conditions exactes pour..."

Livaï secoue la tête, sourcils fins froncés.

Son passé le rattrape une fois de plus.

Cette fin d'après-midi... au cours de laquelle il n'a pas été capable de sauver ses deux amis.

Où il est arrivé sur les lieux après la bataille sanglante et n'a pu constater que la fin du massacre.

Livaï a tremblé pour la première fois de sa vie. De rage.

Son sang n'a alors fait qu'un seul et même tour.

Lâché, on pouvait se demander qui de l'humain ou du Titan était la bête...

Lynché, massacré dans les règles, trucidé, découpé en fines rondelles, terrassé par une force d'un mètre 60, le géant à quatre pattes a passé au moins trente bonnes secondes à se faire écharper par un guerrier aussi enragé que féroce !...

Livaï serre la bride de sa monture, encouragé à regarder en avant. Aujourd'hui il se doit de protéger le bataillon sans faillir et surtout il me garde à l'œil, ne tolérant pas que le même sort m'arrive.

"J'en crèverai si ça se reproduisait !..." cogne au fond de sa poitrine, allumant les scènes des moments chauds que nous avons partagés, sens aux aguets dans le but de détecter le moindre changement dans l'air saturée en humidité.

Devant nous, Livaï distingue une frêle silhouette qu'il reconnaît immédiatement.

"PETRA, SERRE A DROITE !" lui ordonne-t-il.

J'ignore si elle a entendu l'appel. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne rectifie pas sa position.

Livaï talonne sa monture pour atteindre le niveau de Petra, tendant la main pour attraper la bride et là... l'animal pile devant les jambes d'un magnifique titan ventru qui nous observe d'un air ravi.

"Un souriant !... De plus de dix mètres !..."

Oui, nous avons nos catégories.

Deux soldats fixent leurs grappins dans les cuisses du titan, tranchant derrière les genoux. Le géant s'affaisse, manquant d'écraser Petra et son cheval.

C'est l'intervention rapide de Livaï qui lui sauve la vie.

* * *

Nous trouvons refuge dans une ancienne ruine.

Livaï prend Petra à part pour la sermonner dans des termes durs. "Tu représentes un véritable danger pour le bataillon entier. Tâche de te reprendre, pigé ?!"

Il s'affaisse à côté de moi sur un soupir, l'air sombre.

"J'ai remarqué quelque chose de troublant."

Il m'adresse une attention distraite.

"Je suis _olfactivement _incommodée par Sasha."

Livaï me fixe, reconstituant la phrase dans son cerveau empêtré par le manque de sommeil avant de pouffer de rire. "T'as remarqué ça comment ?"

"Hmm... je ne peux pas me tenir à proximité immédiate d'elle sans avoir un haut-le-cœur. Ça t'était déjà arrivé ?..."

"Moi, c'est Zacharias que j'ai jamais pu sentir. Dans tous les sens du terme."

"J'ai une chance folle, Livaï..." près de son oreille. "... que nous soyons compatibles sur tous les plans."

"Tu m'étonnes !... D'ordinaire j'ai horreur qu'on me touche. Le dernier qui s'est aventuré à poser sa putain de main sur mon épaule a fini avec la main broyée."

"Qui était-ce ?"

"Un bleu qui s'imaginait pouvoir copiner."

"Dire que j'ai manqué ça !..."

Hange se plante devant nous. "Alors, ça _cousine _gaiment ?"

"Dégage, Hange, tu fais de l'ombre." lui sert Livaï.

Hange s'installe entre nous deux, faisant grimacer et soupirer lourdement Livaï.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" à mon attention.

"Manque de sommeil." dis-je, laconique.

Hange passe le bras autour des épaules de Livaï. "Bah, faut dormir au moins quelques heures, Caporal-chef !..."

Livaï bisque.

"Gaffe à ton bras, Hange..." dis-je en guise d'avertissement.

"Ouch !... Oui, pardon." retirant vite son bras avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. "De quoi parliez-vous ?"

"Des gens qu'on ne peut pas sentir."

"Oh ! Vaste sujet, vaste sujet !... Je préfère parler des Titans !..."

"Discussion passionnante." déclare Livaï en se levant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" regardant Livaï s'éloigner.

"Besoin d'être seul." dis-je, ne m'en formalisant pas, connaissant l'humeur volatile de Livaï.

* * *

"_D'ordinaire j'ai horreur qu'on me touche_." Les mots de Livaï tourbillonnent dans mon esprit.

Je glousse en m'enveloppant dans la couverture du mieux que je le peux.

Je sais qu'il se tient là, assis, dos contre le mur épais. Il tente de retarder un sommeil inévitable qui débouchera forcément sur son lot de cauchemars ; ses yeux en ont trop vu. Trop d'horreurs.

Je suis cependant loin de me douter la façon dont Kenny l'a détruit...

* * *

"Putain, trois déviants dont un de vingt mètres !... Serrez à droite !... Connie et Hange, en avant !..."

Hange s'élance avec un cri de guerre.

"Tss." lâche Livaï devant l'enthousiasme de Hange.

"Je tranche celui de gauche !..." m'élançant.

Il faut agir rapidement car les déviants sont généralement attirés par le groupe plutôt que les éclaireurs.

"Je m'occupe des deux de droite !... Il faut se grouiller avant que le brouillard nous couvre la vue !"

L'offensive ne dure que quelques minutes qui semblent être des heures.

Nous nous éjectons des selles et fonçons vers ces monstres, pleins gaz.

La stratégie adoptée varie en fonction des groupes ou des individus que nous rencontrons.

Dans le bataillon, nous avons proportion égale de guerriers expérimentés et de bleus. Les bleus survivent peu à la première expédition mais s'ils y parviennent, ils augmentent de manière exponentielle leur capacité de combat.


	7. Short tempered boy

_Livaï n'est pas un as de la patience, loin de là..._

* * *

_Chapitre 127 : Short tempered boy_

"ENFLURE !" hurle Livaï, ayant du mal à venir à bout du cinquième déviant qui s'attaque à notre convoi. "VOUS VOUS ÊTES DONNES LE MOT !"

Au moment où le géant tombe, yeux percés de deux lames et nuque entaillée sur un bon mètre, Livaï constate que Petra se trouve pile sous le point de chute.

"PETRA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, BORDEL ?! DÉGAGE DE LA !"

Le géant s'affaisse et percute l'arrière de la monture de Petra, faisant chuter l'animal, coinçant les jambes de Petra sous son poids.

Livaï tente de la dégager et il y parvient avec l'aide d'Eld et d'Erwin mais les jambes de Petra sont définitivement broyées et sa monture abattue par Erwin.

Cet accident nous force à regagner la base car les médecins présents ne peuvent amputer Petra dans des conditions sanitaires suffisantes...

* * *

Livaï attend devant la salle dans laquelle les médecins œuvrent autour du corps de Petra.

Son regard s'est considérablement obscurci depuis l'événement.

Je le rejoins, à mes risques et périls, osant une caresse réconfortante sur son bras.

Il ne bronche pas.

"Des nouvelles ?"

"Pas pour le moment. Mais c'est mort pour ses jambes. Elle quittera l'armée. Et plus aucun homme ne voudra d'elle. J'aurai dû..."

"Non, Livaï." ferme. "Ne porte pas ça en plus sur tes épaules."

"Je suis Caporal-chef de l'escouade. Petra était sous ma responsabilité, Rachel."

Ouch ! Usage du prénom n'augure rien de bon pour moi...

"Je sais que ce qui arrive à Petra est terrible. Livaï, je pense aussi à toi..." cherchant à nouveau le contact.

Il se dérobe, cette fois.

"J'ai foutu la vie de Petra en l'air !"

"Livaï..."

* * *

Retour de garde. Il vient de se glisser dans mon lit, cherchant le contact, littéralement roulé en boule contre moi.

"J'ai une chance folle de te connaître, Livaï." soufflé.

Ses doigts croisent étroitement les miens pour toute réponse.

"_Oh my Darling, what have the world done to you ?..._" embrassant le dos de sa main avec dévotion.

* * *

Petra serre la couverture dans ses poings, larmes venant mouiller ses yeux, sanglots la traversant.

"Alors, je... ne pourrai plus..."

Livaï serre la mâchoire, faisant sauter le muscle masséter.

Erwin n'en mène pas large non plus mais garde contenance. "Ton père a été averti. Il nous a certifié prendre soin de toi."

Livaï ose à peine regarder Petra et se contente de fixer un point par-delà l'horizon.

"Pour le... restant de ma vie... je serai une charge..."

Les mots traversent Livaï de part en part. Il doit se tenir pour ne pas s'effondrer de douleur à son tour. Cette dernière, lancinante, loge dans sa poitrine.

"Caporal-chef... dites moi qu'il me reste... quelque chose à faire pour l'humanité... je vous en supplie..."

Livaï baisse le regard sur la couverture qui peine à camoufler l'absence totale de jambes.

Les mots peinent à se frayer un chemin hors de la bouche de cet homme réputé fort.

Il ose enfin rencontrer le regard noyé de larmes. "Tu rentreras et ton père prendra soin de toi. Et nous nous chargerons de la vengeance."

"Caporal-chef... serait-ce trop vous demander que de me... raccompagner chez mon père ?..."

"Bien sûr, Petra. Livaï va s'en charger." déclare Erwin, posant un regard plein d'autorité sur Livaï.

* * *

Petra boit du regard Livaï, cheminant à cheval à ses côtés. Son profil fier. Son regard impitoyable. Elle ne pourra plus s'en nourrir jour après jour.

"J'aimerai mourir." pense-t-elle soudain tout haut. "Pourquoi ce Titan ne m'a-t-il pris que les jambes ?!"

Livaï tique, s'arrêtant. Du coup, le convoi entier stoppe.

"Petra. Nous avons vu la mort de centaines de nos camarades. Nous savons ce que se tenir devant leurs tombes signifie."

"Je vous en prie, Caporal-chef ! Je peux encore me rendre utile ! Je peux me charger de la maintenance des équipements !... Je vous en prie, ne me renvoyez pas !..."

_Loin de vous, je ne pourrai pas survivre !..._

"Je vous promets que je ne serai pas une charge !... Je saurai me contenter de peu !..." mains cramponnées aux bords de la charrette.

"On n'a pas besoin d'estropiés." grogne soudain un des soldats de l'escorte.

Livaï tourne la tête vers l'intéressé. Son regard devient soudain de la dureté de l'acier brut.

"Toi. Descends de cheval et avance."

L'homme quitte sa selle et confie la bride de sa monture à un camarade avant de s'avancer jusqu'au Caporal-chef.

"Ton nom ?"

"August Friederich, Caporal-chef."

Livaï le perce du regard de part en part puis déchausse son étrier avant de lui adresser un coup de botte efficace qui le renverse contre la charrette.

"Présente des excuses."

Le soldat se relève, bouche en sang d'avoir heurté le bord en bois, fixant Petra.

Cette dernière tremble de stupeur.

"On n'a pas bes..."

C'en est trop, Livaï dégaine une lame et se rue sur le soldat, le fracassant littéralement contre la carriole, notamment l'arrière du crâne qui se met à saigner abondamment.

"T'as envie que je t'estropie, hein ?! C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX ?!"

Le dénommé August est pris de tremblements d'avoir déchaîné pareille furie.

"OK. Dételez le cheval. Et qu'il prenne sa place. Il nous reste au moins une bonne heure de marche. Je veux qu'il la sente dans tout son putain de corps." jetant August une nouvelle fois contre le bois.

L'animal est détaché du convoi et August se voit attelé à sa place.

"Au moindre pas de travers, je t'embroche moi-même. PIGE ?!" lui hurle Livaï.

* * *

Il se jette sur le lit, sur le dos, reniflant, donnant du leste au jabot.

Je roule sur le côté pour venir me coller à lui. Il fixe résolument le plafond. Je vois...

"Tu... souhaites en parler ?..."

"Ce sera gâcher la salive." venant caresser mon épaule opposée. "Alors que nous savons en faire bien meilleure usage..."

Mmm... Ça, c'est une proposition ouverte ou je ne m'y connais pas !...

Il fait descendre, du bout des doigts, la fine bretelle de mon épaule, yeux louchant adorablement sur ma bouche.

"J'adore quand t'es comme ça..."

"Quand j'suis comment ?"

"Direct, démonstratif et plein d'envie."

"Ah, ça ?..." venant envisager ma bouche dans un baiser volontairement avorté, histoire de rajouter en tension.

Je ris, tentant de lui disputer la place.

Puis je viens feuler près de son oreille. "Je ne regrette définitivement rien."

Il clôt un instant les paupières, savourant le délit sensuel que je viens de jeter en lui.

"Renoncer à toi... à nous... me serait encore plus terrible que... ce putain de lien de famille."

J'empoigne à pleines mains les mèches sombres. "Tu es magnifique, Ackermann."

* * *

En rangs pour le rappel de la mission avant d'entonner le chant final.

_Seit hundert Jahren leben wir wegen den Titanen wie Vögel ohne Flügel_

_Immer wieder bezeugen wir nur : sie haben gesiegt, wir haben verlor'n_

_Wieder bezeugen wir den Sieger, denn sie, in der Tat, kommen wieder_

_Sie waren grausam !_

_Sie waren riesig !_

_Immer weiter gehen die Titanen_

_Wir im Zwinger werden sie bekämpfen, wir haben keine Angst vor den Titanen !_

_Ist das der Zerstörer oder der Schöpfer?_

_Mit der Glut des Hasses schwenken wir die Schwerter_

_Ist das unser Schicksal oder unser Wille ?_

_Wir werden kämpfen, bis dieser heiße Wind unsere Flügel nimmt_

_Die Erde dröhnt und wird rot_

_Die Leute erinnern sich an diese Tragödie_

_Ist das der Zerstörer oder der Schöpfer ?_

_Mit der Glut des Hasses schwenken wir die Schwerter_

_Ist das unser Schicksal oder unser Wille ?_

_Wir werden kämpfen, bis dieser heiße Wind unsere Flügel nimmt_

_Wir sind die, die sich opfern um die Titanen zu bekämpfen_

_Wir sind die, die immer wieder zanken und vom Zwinger rufen : Ooooh !_

_Wir Jäger suchen immerzu das Risiko_

_Immer wieder zanken und vom Zwinger rufen : Ooooh !_

_Wir ziehen umher wie die Nomaden_

_Zanken uns immer wieder mal mit der Garnison_

_Hin und wieder werfen wir auch mal ein Auge auf die Polizei_

_Wieder und wieder bereit, unser Leben zu geben_

_Was finden wir jenseits dieses Horizontes ?_

_Der Feind ist äußerst grausam_

_Dafür werden sie zahlen !_

Livaï pose son corps contre l'une des colonnes bordant les écuries, fixant un point.

Je m'en approche. Mes jambes vacillent face à ce que je distingue à présent plus que nettement ; cette langue impie qui vient border le coin de sa bouche entrouverte, ce visage légèrement basculé en arrière et ces yeux qui ne quémandent qu'une seule chose !...

Évidemment, aucun témoin de l'audace à l'horizon !...

Oh, il sait ce qui l'attendrait si nous étions seuls ; je viendrai chercher et punir cette belle audacieuse par tous les tourments de la chair que je connaisse !...

Je m'arrête à sa hauteur, esquissant un petit sourire. "Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Ackermann."

"Oh mais j'espère bien, Von Kreutzberg." avant de se détacher de la colonne.

L'enfoiré !... Il sait que je vais y penser durant toute la mission !... Heureusement qu'il ne s'agit en fait que d'un simple exercice qui couvrira la journée. Il ne me fait jamais de coups aussi tordus avant un départ pour l'extérieur. Il sait à quel point une expédition hors des murs est haute en tension pour ne pas en rajouter. Mais j'aime lorsqu'il manifeste ainsi ouvertement son envie.

Chez Livaï, le langage corporel est plus redoutable encore que les mots. Et il le sait. Et il en joue lorsque l'occasion s'y prête !...

* * *

A notre retour, je m'appuie d'une épaule contre le poteau en bois qui garnit son box.

"Bien. Pouvons-nous solder l'affaire qui nous concerne depuis ce matin, Caporal-chef Livaï ?"

Il se glisse sous l'encolure pour défaire les sangles de part et d'autre de l'animal qui ne boude pas sa ration. "Tu me sembles bien pressée, soldate." d'un ton terriblement joueur.

Okay... tu veux jouer à ça, toi ?... J'entre dans le box, m'assurant d'aucun passage, venant le plaquer, dos contre le pan de bois, vivement, réclamant derechef ce qu'il a brandi le matin même et qu'il tarde à m'octroyer !...

Je termine l'offense en lui léchant copieusement les lèvres.

Il m'attrape par les épaules pour me basculer, prenant ma place et plaquant un corps saturé d'envie contre le mien, m'embrassant à perdre haleine, faisant même naître une succession de soupirs se répondant à délice.

Nous nous regardons, pantelants. Il revient en une ultime salve, m'offrant un regard des plus explicites. Pris à son propre jeu. J'adore lorsque je parviens à faire chanceler ainsi le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité !... J'adore son air lorsqu'il n'en peut plus de tension nichée au beau creux des reins.

Conservant ses mains dans les miennes, je me glisse jusqu'à son oreille, joues s'effleurant. "Je nous aime, Livaï."

Un petit rire accueille la déclaration. "Accro." tombe presque aussitôt.

* * *

C'est un véritable brasier qui me rejoint dans ma chambre, corps dans un état de tension indescriptible !... Nos baisers dévient pour laisser passer des souffles terminés en soupirs lorsque nous reprenons nos joutes, langues se saluant et salives se mélangeant.

Ses mains, fort agiles, défont ce qu'elles trouvent et il s'offre l'espace réclamé douloureusement.

Je ne suis déjà plus que des Livaï à répétition et il prononce mon prénom avec le rauque de l'envie lui brûlant le corps entier, consumant chaque parcelle.

Morsures, baisers appuyés, langues aventureuses, nous ne sommes plus que la flamme unique d'un même feu charnel.

Il me prend là, debout, n'y tenant plus et manquant de motivation pour regagner le lit proche.

Ses coups de reins sont d'une énergie déployée et ses cheveux impriment le mouvement dans de jolis va-et-vient. Ses pupilles dérivent sous les paupières, le plaisir marque son visage entier, le baignant dans cette transe qui ne s'exprime plus que par des sons et des prénoms appelés.

Sa peau se couvre d'une moiteur exquise.

Même le coulissage régulier de son sexe dans ma moiteur redoublée génère ce bruit délicieux à entendre.

Nous ne boudons rien et nous offrons tout.

Il jouit, secoué, visage basculé d'avant en arrière, incapable de couvrir la totalité de sa voix.

Je le rejoins sans attendre, corps tremblant, secoué par le paroxysme qui déferle sur nous.

* * *

Livaï soupire de contrariété en serrant les lanières cuir de son équipement.

Nous avons à régler ce que Livaï nomme "notre affaire interne". Entendez par là le cas Ackermann Senior.

La perspective de se confronter à nouveau à son oncle lui pèse.

"Tu penses le trouver à quel endroit ?" demandais-je, me préparant de la même façon.

"Dans un bar." laconique.

Notamment ceux qu'il affectionne et qui bordent tout le quartier Nord. Précisément là où nichent ses ennemis devenus alliés, à savoir les brigades spéciales - qui sont en général des buveurs qui n'en foutent pas une. Ils "gardent" les portes des différents murs et Livaï profite de chacun de ses passages pour les humilier du mieux qu'il le peut, distribuant insultes et coups.

"Mais encore ?..."

"Il faut chercher du côté de la contrebande d'une liqueur assez prisée."

"Hmm mmm. Je vois que tu te souviens exactement de ses habitudes."

"Tu m'étonnes vu le nombre d'années durant lesquelles je me le suis coltiné !..." mettant le pied à l'étrier pour grimper en selle.

Nous quittons la base.

* * *

Il est tard. Les étoiles sont hautes dans le ciel.

Nous avons déjà écumé une partie des bars.

Lorsque je descends de cheval devant le dernier de la tournée d'inspection, Livaï me barre la route.

"Reste là. Il est ici."

"Qu..."

Sans en ajouter davantage, Livaï passe les portes battantes.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... regardez qui voilà... le Caporal-chef Ackermann en personne." raille Kenny, installé à une table, pied chaussé posé sur cette dernière, à côté de quelques cadavres de bouteilles et de verres scintillants. "Toujours pas plus haut que trois pommes." en guise d'ouverture des hostilités.

Livaï s'installe en face de lui. Kenny relève le bord de son chapeau d'un claquement de doigt dans le feutre.

"Que les choses soient claires, Kenny : tu ne dois ton salut qu'à notre putain de lien de famille."

"Uh ? Et la famille ça te connaît, hein, gamin ?" faisant référence à sa relation avec moi.

Livaï laisse passer un éclair fugace dans ses yeux couleur acier. "Je te crache à la gueule, Kenny." sec. "Question : qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre ?"

"Tu me manquais, morveux." laissant passer un court silence avant de réarmer. "Tu pourrais partager ta prise, toi qui vantes tant la sacro-sainte famille, le gnome."

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée, Kenny."

"Bah, je passerai juste après toi, vu comment tu la prép..."

Livaï vient de claquer la paume de sa main sur la table, penché en avant, dévisageant son oncle. "Tu la touches, je te tranche en entier."

"Voyez-vous ça... piqué, on dirait... la garce... quelle calamité !... T'as toujours rien pigé à la vie, microbe."

"La ferme, Kenny." mâchoire serrée.

Le concerné abandonne sa position relax, conservant les bras croisés.

"J'te connais mieux que personne. J'ai suivi tous tes exploits. Tu donnes l'impression de t'être rangé mais... les gars comme toi finissent toujours par exploser aux visages des autres, tu sais." fixant les pupilles étroites de Livaï.

"Mes hommes me connaissent. Pour ta gouverne, j'ai déjà explosé, Kenny." soutenant le regard fixe de l'homme qui lui fait face.

Kenny ramène ses mains croisées sous son menton poilu. "Tes hommes doivent apprécier le masochisme, gamin."

"... dit celui qui a massacré plus de cent hommes des brigades spéciales avant de rallier leurs rangs. Tss."

"C'est la première fois qu'une de tes blagues me fait presque rire, morveux."

Le regard de Kenny se fait soudain plus fauve. "Elle t'accompagne ?"

"Sors la rejoindre et je te bute."

"Peuh !... Si elle se contente de toi, c'est que ça doit être la dernière des pisseuses." avec mépris.

"Elle n'a pas à te convenir."

"On dirait presque que t'es venu me faire la conversation... t'avais donc pitié à ce point de ton pauvre oncle ?..." cynique, se calant contre le dossier de la chaise, main libre chargeant une arme sous la table lorsqu'une pointe acérée entaille superficiellement le poignet.

"T'es toujours persuadé d'avoir un coup d'avance, hein, Livaï ?"

"Je tranche du titan avec ce genre de lame. Ça m'étonnerait fort que ton poignet résiste."

"C'était pas prévu que tu me découpes autre chose, à la base ?"

"Me tente pas, Kenny." rageur.

"Je dirai bien qu'on règle ça _entre hommes _mais..." avisant Livaï d'un regard dédaigneux. "... avec la demi-portion qui se trouve en face de moi, j'ai pas l'impression que l'expression s'y prête vraiment."

Kenny se redresse, quittant la chaise, rajustant sa tenue. "Tu sais, Livaï, t'es peut-être un _petit_ héros aux yeux de tes hommes, moi tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Tu veux m'empêcher de quitter ce bar ? Va falloir te lever tôt, morveux." avec un petit sourire de guerre.


	8. The reluctant Heroes

_Nous avions donc laissé nos deux Ackermann dans un bar... Leviathan a un petit crush et concrétise ici. Mais Livaï n'est jamais bien loin ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 128 : The reluctant Heroes_

Vif, Livaï se lève pour lui barrer la route.

"Quoi encore, morveux ?" lui balance Ackermann Senior.

"Je t'ai dit que tu ne quittes pas ce bar vivant."

"Assez de tes conneries, gamin !" bousculant Livaï.

Livaï fixe sa lame sur la gorge de son oncle.

"Ben vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!" le nargue ce dernier. "Tu veux savoir ce que je pense, gamin ? Tu veux que je crève avec un minimum de panache. Voilà pourquoi tu n'irais pas me décapiter dans ce bar miteux, sans témoins."

Livaï serre la mâchoire.

"Dans le mille, pas vrai ? J'te connais trop, trois pommes."

La lame quitte la gorge et Livaï baisse la tête pour fixer la pointe des bottes de son oncle.

Ce dernier quitte la scène sur un rire gras, s'arrêtant devant moi, faisant remonter un regard obscène le long de mon corps. "Quand t'en auras ta claque des p'tits merdeux, tu viendras me voir, ma belle."

"Va te faire foutre, Kenny." grogné.

* * *

Je ne l'ai pas vu venir... lui non plus, d'ailleurs !... C'est arrivé un soir où le réfectoire commençait à se vider. Il est demeuré là, terminant son verre. Je me trouvais quelques tables plus loin, seule.

Nos regards se sont croisés ; il a toujours eu un magnifique éclat émeraude dans les iris.

Puis, sans un mot, nous nous sommes levés, nous rejoignant pour poser la vaisselle sale.

Une main forte est venue faire basculer mes hanches et nos bouches ont commencé à littéralement se dévorer - il n'y a pas d'autres mots !...

Le genre de baiser dévorant qui prive de mots. Suffisamment explicite pour affirmer : "_Tu me plais. Je te veux ici et maintenant_."

Deux mains sont venues agripper mes hanches pour me presser contre ce corps fait homme.

Et nos bouches... nos bouches !... Je reconnais aisément la "patte" Ackermann dans cette manière d'embrasser - oui car Eren fréquente Mikasa qui est de la même lignée que Livaï.

* * *

Sur ordre d'Erwin, sur lequel la dernière apparition du Titan Rogue d'Eren n'a pas franchement eu d'effets positifs, notamment du côté de sa rage incontrôlable, Eren avait été placé à l'écart du camp, officiellement pour qu'il apprenne à mieux canaliser son pouvoir destructeur ; officieusement parce qu'il représente une véritable menace tant il est déterminé.

Livaï a soutenu inconditionnellement le Major, étant d'avis qu'Eren est en réalité le pire des monstres !...

Je n'avais pas à prendre parti dans cette lutte acharnée de pouvoir.

Eren a fini par être renvoyé de l'armée car jugé trop instable.

"Et merde. J'aurai plus personne à qui botter le cul régulièrement." a placé Livaï, observant l'adolescent s'éloigner du camp.

* * *

Quatre années. Quatre longues années. Suffisantes pour assister au développement spectaculaire du petit adolescent agité et à fleur de peau.

Ce qui nous revient ce soir là à la base n'a plus d'enfantin que les vestiges de certains traits.

Eren a toujours eu des yeux immenses. Aujourd'hui les paupières baissées à mi-mât marquent la lassitude et éteignent ce regard qu'il avait fort lumineux.

Les cheveux, une masse marron, lui dégringolent bien en-dessous des épaules.

On murmure derrière lui. Il ne semble pas y prêter attention. Il est calme, posé. Éteint.

Seigneur, Eren... quel gâchis !...

Il a conservé quelques amis mais Dieu, qu'il se sent seul !... Le monde entier lui a tourné le dos. Sa rage, conservée autant qu'étouffée, gronde en lui dans un rugissement silencieux.

* * *

Nous nous sommes enfermés dans une chambre libre et là ça a recommencé : nos bouches, que nous étions incapables de contrôler, cette force qui nous poussait dans les bras l'un de l'autre ; nous ne réfléchissions plus, ni au présent ni aux conséquences futures. Nous avions besoin, envie de ce moment. Et nous nous le sommes octroyés. Eren a été attentionné et passionné. J'ai adoré le moment où, assise face à lui, hanches bougeant en rythme, j'ai fait glisser, derrière ses épaules, les pans de ses cheveux portés longs.

"Je suis désolée, Eren... ce n'était pas du tout prémédité..." à son oreille, remontant en baisers le long de la joue, reposant entre ses bras après l'amour.

"Ce genre de chose ne se prémédite pas... ça vous tombe dessus sans prévenir. Comme beaucoup de choses, d'ailleurs." avec un petit rire amer.

"Je... ne tiens pas à ce que Livaï l'apprenne. Il a suffisamment souffert."

"Je comprends."

Nos Ackermann, nous les aimons au point de sacrifier, sur leur autel, cette passion naissante.

Je glisse mes doigts entre ceux d'Eren. "J'ai passé un bon moment, Eren. Merci."

Il me sourit, venant m'embrasser presque sagement pour sceller la promesse du secret.

Quelle maturité surprenante !... Je ne le reconnais plus !... Où est passé l'adolescent hurleur et colérique qui ne tenait pas en place ?... Ceci dit, ce nouvel Eren me plaît beaucoup !... Ado, il était à la limite de m'insupporter.

* * *

Quel plaisir de retrouver Livaï la nuit suivante. Je me suis blottie contre lui, sans le moindre remord. Il n'en saura rien, tout comme Mikasa. Ce n'était qu'une parenthèse avec Eren et je suis presque soulagée de ne pas avoir à lutter contre la passion que le jeune homme m'inspire.

Nous tenons trop à nos partenaires pour nous permettre de tout foutre en l'air sans le moindre état d'âme.

J'aime Livaï. Je laisse ma langue habiter le creux du cou, juste au-dessus de la naissance des clavicules. J'y niche, humide.

Il en geint de délice.

Puis je mordille chaque clavicule, obtenant un son étranglé de sa part.

Lorsque je plaque mon bassin au sien, je note qu'il est déjà haut.

"Mmm... voyez-vous cela..." moqueuse et ravie à la fois de le plonger dans un tel état aussi rapidement.

"Tais toi !..." rieur, m'étreignant avec force.

Il prend place au-dessus, m'atteignant des doigts, constatant que je ne suis pas en reste.

"Et tu oses me faire la morale ?..." ramenant des doigts suintants à ma vue. "Petite dépravée." soufflé à mon oreille sur un ton joueur et tendre.

J'invite sa main à poursuivre ses délices tandis que je le caresse sur toute sa longueur.

Nous en geignons à l'unisson, nous appelant, nous disant combien tout cela est bon, sans détour.

Puis il s'invite au détour d'un jeu souple - décidément ! Le combat en mode 3D apporte certaines vertus aux positions qu'il affectionne !... Et sa souplesse des hanches est telle qu'elle ferait frémir n'importe quelle femme.

"Tu sais que... haaaaan... tu es l'un des seuls hommes à... qui je laisse volontiers... une telle place ?..."

Il vient m'embrasser pour affirmer qu'il apprécie l'attention.

Puis il bouge, s'adaptant à merveille à nos souffles, calant ses rythmes sur mes appels.

La dernière ligne droite s'annonce et nous ne sommes plus que sens bourdonnants et tensions, avant de rendre les armes dans des éclats de voix étouffés.

* * *

Je repose au creux des bras de Livaï, nos doigts jouant à se croiser et se décroiser, nos mains à se caresser, à nous flatter d'attentions vocales.

"L'amour avec toi, j'adore..."

Un baiser dans mes cheveux vient confirmer la réciprocité.

Je caresse l'avant-bras refermé sur moi, cheminant entre le tracé des muscles fins et le réseau veineux qui fait relief.

Il a déjà livré tant de batailles qu'il en est ivre. Lorsque nous rentrons d'un front, je n'ai qu'une envie : le prendre dans mes bras et l'étreindre pour lui communiquer ce qu'il me reste de force. Livaï est un enfant qui a _poussé _trop rapidement.

Je bascule sur le ventre, drap ramené sous moi. "Je pense que tu... avais grand besoin d'une présence féminine à tes côtés, Livaï."

Il répond par un sourire éphémère.

"J'aurai beaucoup aimé connaître ma tante, tu sais... si les circonstances avaient été différentes..."

Il fixe le plafond, souvenirs lui revenant. Il les chasse d'un froncement de sourcils, paupières closes. "Nous croupissions dans ce bordel insalubre." sec et sans concession. "Combien de fois avions-nous pleuré de faim ?..."

Je viens nicher dans son cou, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. "J'aurai tant souhaité que mon père te trouve avant Kenny..."

"Lorsque j'ai perdu mes... amis... mes... frère et sœur... avec lesquels je vivais... dans la misère de l'Underground... ce jour-là... je me suis promis de... d'avoir la force d'abattre tous les titans... de poursuivre... le combat."

Sa voix a des trémolos que j'étais incapable de soupçonner jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je caresse ses cheveux sombres dans un mouvement régulier pour lui apporter du réconfort.

"J'ai perdu ma vie ce jour-là. Mais ce n'était que le début..."

C'est bien, Livaï. Il faut que ça sorte. Il faut que tu mettes des mots sur ce que tes yeux ont vu.

Je lui laisse toute la place pour s'exprimer, ne me permettant pas de commenter ni d'intervenir ; me contentant de demeurer à ma place et de lui prêter mes oreilles.

Il déglutit presque bruyamment, émotion coincée dans la gorge. "... ce qui se disait est vrai au sujet des Titans... ils sont... une _abomination_." le mot est jugulé par une colère froide.

"Tu sais, je suis certaine que ta mère serait vraiment fière de l'homme que tu es devenu." caressant les mèches sombres.

"Elle serait rongée d'inquiétude à chacune des expéditions. Je ne préfère pas imaginer lui imposer ça."

* * *

Entre deux mondes, une jeune déesse se questionne également sur son destin.

Le retour de Loki dans sa vie ne facilite pas les choses mais elle ne se sent pas de renoncer à ce grand amour, avorté jadis. Elle aimerait cependant beaucoup s'entretenir calmement avec Alone qui représente tant pour elle et parvenir à un compromis. C'était décidé ; elle allait demander audience auprès du Souverain des Enfers. Mais avant, elle avait un dieu de la Malice à gâter et la raison en était son anniversaire - une pure invention humaine, du reste, quand on sait que Loki lui-même ignorait le jour de sa naissance.

Elle le trouva dans la vaste bibliothèque du palais. Loki était érudit. Il se nourrissait de lecture.

Lune ploya le genou devant Loki. "_My King_."

Ceci flatta grandement Loki. Mais les attentions ne s'arrêtèrent pas là.

Lune l'amena dans une aile à l'écart et là, elle s'agenouilla à nouveau devant lui, déboutonnant son pantalon.

Loki dut s'agripper à une colonne en bois tant il en avait le tournis.

Lune le prit en bouche - c'est qu'il la remplissait parfaitement ! - et le gâta, jouant sur l'extrémité renflée puis l'avalant en partie.

Loki gémissait, tremblant sur ses appuis, menton levé haut.

"L... Lune..." soufflé dans des appels vibrants et interminables.

Loki vint poser sa paume ouverte derrière la tête de Lune pour y imprimer de légers mouvements des hanches sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Lune le libéra sans rompre le contact, donnant la chasse à chaque veine saillante du membre érigé.

Loki était dans un état d'excitation impossible à décrire. Il finit par s'affaisser à genoux devant Lune.

"On ne m'av..."

"Je n'ai pas terminé, Loki." se léchant les lèvres avant de repartir à l'assaut pour terminer ce qu'elle venait d'initier.

Le dieu asgardien se tordit et se mordit la main pour l'empêcher de crier comme un fou ; assis au sol, jambes ouvertes sur Lune qui le gâtait avec énergie et appétit.

Sa main tremblante se posa sur l'épaule de Lune. "Lune... je... je vais... Luuuune !..." avant de se lâcher dans un élan fou, pique de plaisir à son paroxysme, se livrant dans sa bouche jusqu'à saturation, giclant, par minces filets, hors des commissures.

* * *

Je me pose sur une branche, rejointe par Livaï.

Nous sommes en nage malgré la température fraîche.

"Tu penses que les autres sont proches ?..."

Livaï rajuste son équipement. "Pourquoi ? T'as des projets ?..." sans me regarder, toujours affairé.

Allez... je tente le tout pour le tout !...

"Hmm... oui, j'aimerai que tu me causes du plaisir masculin."

Deux iris d'acier viennent se poser sur moi, air incrédule, information cheminant des oreilles au cerveau. Je m'attends à un rire narquois et à un "va te faire foutre !" dans les règles. Mais rien de tel ne semble venir. Il se contente de laisser flotter un léger sourire sur les lèvres. "Si tu veux." tombe, laconique. Du pur Livaï. Mais l'idée l'a séduit.

Là, c'est moi qui ouvre la bouche de surprise.

"Après l'exercice. Au calme."

* * *

Je roule sur le lit jusqu'à son torse, venant fureter un instant dans son cou avant de le regarder, attentive.

Il sait pertinemment ce que j'attends. Il s'en amuse, caressant mes cheveux, air doux sur le visage.

"Bon, pour commencer, faut que tu saches que pour la plupart des mecs, bander est un vrai plaisir : la sensation de l'érection n'est pas seulement une excitation, c'est aussi un vrai bonheur."

Okay. Pile poil les mots que j'attendais. Je lui adresse une petite caresse sur le torse pour qu'il poursuive.

"Ensuite, quand l'orgasme approche, il y a le sentiment que "ça monte" progressivement : toutes les parties sont sollicitées, on sent quelque chose de puissant qui envahit le bas-ventre et le sexe, c'est trop bon, mélangé à de l'impatience de se vider et à l'envie de se retenir pour faire durer la sensation de la montée."

Il m'en parle exactement comme je l'attendais. Je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait mettre des mots aussi simples et explicites sur son ressenti.

"Les dix ou vingt secondes avant d'éjaculer sont peut-être les meilleures, les plus _renversantes_. Le plaisir devient aigu, intense, profond, presque trop "dur", des ondes d'extase indécentes voyagent à travers tout le bas du corps, ça va de l'anus au nombril, pénis tendu au maximum - cette tension est un délice - gland gonflé à bloc, ce qui est horriblement bon et brûlant à l'intérieur, toute la verge se régale, c'est le meilleur moment dans la vie d'un homme : être sur le point d'éjaculer, juste au bord ; on a l'impression que le sexe va exploser de bonheur et on sent la lave dans son ventre qui s'apprête à bondir hors de soi. L'envie de jouir devient urgentissime, c'est presque intolérable... merveilleusement incontrôlable. L'éjaculation est du genre second orgasme. Chaque giclée prend naissance au fond du ventre et fuse à travers la queue, ce qui est extrêmement bon... surtout quand le sperme se rue jusqu'à la sortie. Là, quel pied !..." riant pour lui. "Si ça fait une semaine ou deux qu'on n'a pas joui, la sensation d'éjaculer est impressionnante, assez stupéfiante, on a l'impression de "cracher" des litres de soulagement chaud et épais et chaque jet rend dingue. Là. Satisfaite ?..."

"Parfaitement. Et envie de te faire l'amour maintenant."

Il place les bras en croix. "Je ne demande pas mieux."

Je viens le chevaucher, bassins en contact étroit.

Bouger. Cesser. Le faire monter lentement. Ses lèvres s'écartent de délice. Je le mène comme une bombe à retardement. Il s'en tortille, prisonnier des attentions.

Je lui dévore les lèvres, langue que je viens chercher et qui n'attend pas la requête pour venir à la rencontre de la mienne, chaude et enveloppante à souhait.

Nos corps s'en cambrent de délice à l'unisson, gémissements naissant dans nos gorges gavées de plaisir.

Je cesse pour le regarder ; cet air extasié, ces pupilles voilées de plaisir. "Je trouve ça incroyable que tu ne trouves pas ça sale..."

Il accueille la remarque par un petit rire. "Oh, il y a décidément pas _grand-chose_ en toi que je trouve _dégueulasse_."

Je me cambre, parcourant ses bras en croix.

"Je peux rester au-dessus ?..."

"J'ai le bas du ventre qui brûle terriblement." soufflé. "Si tu pouvais..." m'attrapant par les hanches pour me pousser vers le bas et s'engouffrer dans la moiteur délicieusement chaude sur un rauque éblouissant. Le plaisir est tel qu'il en a les paupières qui papillonnent, bouche ouverte ; étourdi de sensations.

Il me fait basculer sur le flanc pour une nouvelle joute ; bouger en rythme, chacun son tour.

L'appel de plaisir est tel que nous adoptons toujours plus de vigueur et qu'il finit par bouger en contresens du mien, jambes enlacées comme des lianes. Il y a ces souffles, ces expressions folles qui quittent nos bouches, suivis par un silence où nous ne faisons plus entendre que la musique régulièrement des peaux moites glissant l'une contre l'autre, son sexe coulissant en rythme en moi, éventuellement le bruit des lattes malmenées par l'assaut ; ce silence durant lequel la tension grimpe en nous de manière phénoménale et intenable, où la finalité est notre jouissance. L'instant peut durer de quelques minutes à quelques seconde suivant l'intensité de notre excitation. Parfois la jouissance nous cueille par surprise. Nos corps se tendent, puis nous rendons tout, dans des cris qui aimeraient pouvoir éclater mais que nous devons tenir en bride au nom de cette _putain _de discrétion !...


	9. A choice with no regrets

_Lévi toujours aux prises avec le beau mètre 60 et Lune tente de sortir de l'impasse..._

* * *

_Chapitre 129 : A choice with no regrets_

Livaï sent ses paupières _s'appesantir_. Il cligne, plusieurs fois. Rien à faire... l'envie de sommeil est là et le discours est si ronflant, distillé de manière monocorde, qu'il est incapable de lutter. Ses paupières se ferment et sa tête bascule, lentement. Jusqu'à rejoindre mon épaule.

Hange vient de se pencher en avant, index barrant ses lèvres souriantes.

La belle tête pèse de plus en plus sur mon épaule. Il dort profondément, le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité. Et autant ne pas le réveiller brusquement ; mauvaise humeur garantie !...

Ah, c'est au tour d'Erwin de faire un discours !...

A sa voix, ferme et autoritaire, Livaï se secoue et remue avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser.

Hange doit fournir un effort prodigieux pour ne pas pouffer de rire et d'attendrissement.

Il lui offre un coup de coude. "Hey ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer, quat'yeux ?"

"Ri... rien, Chef." pouffant de plus belle.

Sasha, elle, bave déjà sur le buffet dressé non loin.

"Tu devrais prendre la parole, Livaï." dis-je, sur un ton posé.

Il me fixe comme si j'étais demeurée.

"Je préfère les actes aux paroles."

Je me penche jusqu'à son oreille. "T'es pourtant très doué lorsque tu me parles de sexe." faisant référence à notre expérience de la veille.

Un frisson le parcourt tout entier jusqu'à se fixer dans ses prunelles rétrécies.

Son bras vient trouver sa place le long du dossier de ma chaise.

"OK donc je me lève et je cause sexe à toute l'assemblée ?" soufflé à mon oreille, pris au jeu.

"Nan, nan. Ça, tu me le réserves. Là, tu te lèves et tu adresses quelques paroles encourageantes à tes hommes."

"Erwin s'en charge très bien." buté.

J'appelle Hange à l'aide.

"Mais oui, elle a raison. Allez, en piste, Caporal-chef !..."

"Hange, occupe toi de tes titans, tu veux ?"

Hange secoue la tête à mon encontre, me signifiant de laisser tomber.

"A présent, je vais demander au Caporal-chef Ackermann de me rejoindre."

Hahahaha ! Erwin !... Je t'adore !...

Livaï cligne, comme si ses oreilles venaient de lui faire défaut.

Le regard clair d'Erwin fixe le mètre 60 de son meilleur homme.

"Fais chier." craché avant de se lever et de regagner l'estrade.

Livaï est avare de mots, ça tout le monde le sait.

"Nos pertes ont été particulièrement importantes cette année, ce qui n'enjoint pas les civils à croire à notre mission pourtant primordiale. Je vous encourage tous à poursuivre nos explorations à l'extérieur de murs afin de pouvoir reconquérir les territoires que les Titans nous ont pillés. Vous pouvez avoir une confiance aveugle en notre Major Erwin Smith qui a toujours servi les intérêts de l'humanité."

Quelques mots. Tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Il regagne sa place.

"Voilà. Ça n'a pas été si horrible, non ?"

"_Shut the fuck up_."

"Bravo. Troupes galvanisées, Caporal-chef."

"Il est toujours bon qu'une légende s'adresse aux troupes."

"T'as manqué la partie dans laquelle j'ai précisé que souvent on ne peut ramener aucun corps du champ de bataille parce qu'ils sont immanquablement broyés, tranchés et qu'il n'en reste, au mieux, que des membres." cynique.

"Ça, tu leur laisseras découvrir après leur première exploration des territoires extérieurs, s'ils survivent." blasée.

"T'es pire que moi, en fait." amusé.

* * *

Hange et moi observons Sasha dévaliser le buffet, rejointes par Livaï.

"Quel véritable monstre affamé." se moque-t-il.

"C'est une fille pleine de vie !..." dis-je.

"Hmm mmm." s'approchant de moi pour murmurer à mon oreille : "Envie de ton corps."

"Je vois." chuchotant à mon tour à l'oreille dégagée. "Un tout autre genre d'appétit, alors ?..."

"A ton avis pourquoi je conserve les bras croisés ?... C'est pour empêcher mes mains d'avoir des gestes déplacés."

"Et... que comptes-tu faire de tes lèvres ?..."

Il me fixe comme si j'étais le diable.

"Je les tiens en bride jusqu'à ce que la première porte venue se referme sur nous. Là, je ne répondrai plus de rien."

"Oh, _lucky me _!..." goûtant un fruit que Sasha a épargné. "J'ai intérêt à prendre des forces, dans ce cas."

Livaï bouscule Sasha. "Hey !... Laisse en un peu aux autres."

Je ris. Sasha fronce. Livaï la fixe. Elle rentre sa tête entre les épaules puis se rabat sur de la nourriture placée plus loin.

On fait entrer la bleusaille. "Eh, les gars !... C'est le Caporal-chef Livaï !..."

"S'ils savaient quel maniaque de la propreté tu es, ils déchanteraient vite." s'amuse Hange.

"Tss."

"Arrête, Hange, tu vas nous le foutre de mauvais poil !..." rieuse.

"Ah, il ne l'est pas déjà ?..."

"Hmm... non, pas encore."

"Attends, c'est quoi le truc en fait ?"

"Bah il faut regarder le pli des sourcils. Là." indiquant le front de Livaï de l'index.

"Putain, tu cherches vraiment le blâme ? Toi aussi, Hange."

"Plus la distance est réduite, plus l'humeur tourne."

"Hange, nettoyage des écuries demain à l'aube. Et toi, tu me balayeras la cour au même moment. Et je veux du travail impeccable. Je vérifierai moi-même."

J'agite la main.

"Et petit déjeuner au lit ?" ose Hange.

Livaï lui donne une tape derrière la tête. "N'aggrave pas ton cas, Hange !..."

* * *

Je souris, venant caresser ses traits particuliers. Après l'amour, il est détendu comme jamais.

"J'aime les deux sangs qui te composent, Ackermann..." embrassant le dos de sa main avec dévotion. "... c'est un mélange d'une rare beauté. Et le résultat en est... absolument stupéfiant."

Il me sourit. "Hey... tu vas pas chialer." cherchant mon visage du bout des doigts. "Jamais j'aurai pu imaginer que... tu me reconnectes à de telles émotions."

Je viens couvrir son corps du mien, passant les mains derrière ses omoplates, nichant dans son cou pour le respirer.

"Tu vas me tuer mais... putain, Livaï... qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer..."

Il me sourit, sans grandement m'en vouloir.

"Tu... n'as jamais eu idée de qui était ton père ?... Ta mère n'en a jamais glissé le moindre mot ?..."

"Si. Elle disait qu'il l'avait bien traité. Et qu'elle pensait qu'il souhaitait l'épouser pour la sortir de sa condition."

"Il y a peut-être eu une intervention extérieure qui l'en a empêché..."

"Peut-être." caressant mon dos. "Je ne saurai jamais."

"L'amour te va bien, Ackermann." me dressant sur lui, conservant le contact de nos bassins.

Je note qu'il sourit de plus en plus souvent. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il vit à la surface, ses iris ont pris une teinte beaucoup plus bleutée ; plus proche du ciel dégagé que de la grisaille. Il est, à mon sens, magnifique comme garçon.

Et cette bouche... qui n'appelle de moi que baisers et gâteries !...

"Ah la la... Livaï." éprise, venant le manifester par des baisers brefs et doux, joue frottant contre la sienne.

Ses mains caressent mes épaules, tendre.

"Si les choses étaient différentes... si tu n'étais pas l'homme que tu es devenu... que la vie t'a forcé à devenir... jamais je ne t'aurai regardé."

"Moi, ça fait un moment que je te regarde... que j'ai envie de toi... tu m'as toujours plu, Rachel." s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice à la confession. "Toujours. Tu es... comme marquée en moi. Dans ma tête, dans ma chair. Du cœur, n'en parlons pas ; tu y as pris toute la place."

"J'veux pas que tu me sois fidèle, Ackermann. Qu'on se promette des trucs à la con comme si on allait à la noce."

Il rit. "OK, ouais, je vois."

* * *

Alone eut les doigts qui se mirent à trembler lorsqu'il appris que Lune lui demandait audience. Son cœur s'était mis à battre indépendamment de sa volonté.

Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Son corps lui échappait. Totalement.

Alone serra le poing.

Il n'y avait plus, dans l'ombre, les dieux jumeaux Hypnos et Thanatos pour le conseiller dans ses choix. Il demeurait seul face à ses responsabilités.

Il fit venir Pandora qui jugea opportun de recevoir Lune.

Lune franchit la porte gardée de la salle et s'inclina devant celui qui demeurait son époux.

La revoir remua Alone plus que de raison.

Alone voulut l'accueillir avec un sarcasme bien senti concernant Loki mais s'en abstint.

"Alone, je... souhaiterai que nous fassions une trêve pour parvenir à un compromis."

"Pour qui te prends-tu, Lune, à commander ainsi au dieu que je suis ?" avec suffisance.

Mais Lune savait que ce n'était là qu'une façade savamment entretenue. "Ton épouse."

"Une épouse qui a fini dans les bras du dieu de la Malice. Quelle élégance !..."

Lune baissa la tête, accablée.

"Qu'es-tu venue quémander, Lune ?"

"Un compromis."

Alone haussa un sourcil, visage dur.

"Je ne peux souffrir de te savoir loin de moi. Et je ne veux renoncer à Loki."

"Tu t'es toi-même mise dans cette position inconfortable, Lune."

"Je te demande simplement de réfléchir à un compromis."

"Ta seule vue me fait horreur, Lune." sec et cassant.

Lune se redressa, visage marqué par la violence des mots d'Alone.

_"Je... vais la perdre... définitivement... si je..."_

Au moment où Lune tourna les talons, blessée, Alone la rappela. "Lune. Reste."

"Inutile, Alone."

"Je..." faisant quelques pas vers elle. "... t'en prie, reste. Je... j'ai eu tort de m'emporter."

Lune ne se retourna pas immédiatement.

Alone s'approcha, finissant par saisir la main de Lune. Finalement, le contact ne fut pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait appréhendé.

"Tu as raison, Lune. Trouvons un compromis."

"Alone..." laissant ses larmes baigner son visage. "Je te prie de croire que je n'ai pas choisi le retour de Loki..."

"Je le sais, ma chère, ma tendre Lune." venant caresser son visage, récoltant les larmes sur la pulpe des doigts. "Viens." l'amenant à l'écart, derrière l'intimité d'une tenture épaisse.

"Je sais que je t'ai profondément blessé, Alone..."

"Te perdre serait pire."

"Je pensais à... une alternance... la moitié d'une année..."

"Qu'il en soit ainsi."

* * *

En mode entretien et test du matériel.

"Bon, OK, ce grappin ne fixe plus correctement."

"Et le mien a un temps de retard." dis-je.

"OK, je note."

"De mon côté, tout fonctionne." signale Mikasa.

"Lot n° 14, RAS." poursuit Livaï, notant le tout sur un carnet. "Eren ?"

"Tout fonctionne."

Nous voici dans la réserve.

J'ai... tout le temps envie de Livaï. Dès que je le vois, dès que je l'entends. C'est proprement... et délicieusement infernal !...

* * *

Les lèvres de Loki couraient partout sur le corps de Lune. "Lune... ma Lune... ton corps est... un délice... à posséder... à choyer..."

Les doigts de Loki frémissaient entre ceux de Lune.

"Ah... Lune... je ne suis... pas prêt d'y... renoncer..."

Lune s'en pinçait la lèvre de délice, presque jusqu'au sang.

Loki remonta agilement jusqu'à elle, s'invitant de l'extrémité puis jusqu'à la garde, d'un leste mouvement de hanches, les faisant presque crier tous les deux, souffles tournant courts.

"Luuuune..."

Lune monta les jambes pour plus de sensations. Comme elle aimait le sentir planté au fond d'elle, dans son creux intime.

"Aaaaah... oooooh... Luuuune..."

"Lokiiiiii..."

C'en était délicieux, cette tension phénoménale nichée au point de contact.

Leurs mains jointes ne se quittaient plus tandis que Loki jouait des hanches, appliquant son sexe dressé à droite puis à gauche des points sensibles de Lune, redécouvrant ce qui lui plaisait le plus et ce qui le rendait fou de plaisir, d'être mordillé, suçoté, pris de toutes les manières.

Lune hurlait de frustration lorsque Loki les arrêtait au bord de l'orgasme.

C'était pour mieux repartir, plus vif, plus fort, plus profond encore. Jusqu'à ce plaisir secoué et crié.

* * *

"Livaï ?... Comment on fait quand on a sans arrêt envie de son supérieur ?..." me coulant jusqu'à son torse nu, venant caresser et prendre en bouche chaque bille de chair délicieuse.

Il entrouvre les lèvres. "Aucune... idée... J'ai jamais... fantasmé sur Erwin."

Je le fais se tourner sur le ventre, descendant ce qu'il porte en bas, venant embrasser ses formes callipyges, laissant ma langue tracer des sillons humides aux allures improbables. Il vient d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller de plumes, corps réagissant très fort.

"Livaï..."

C'est une plainte langoureuse qui s'apparente parfaitement à un "prends-moi !..."

Le prodige de l'humanité se retourne, m'offrant pleine vue sur un sexe qui ne demande qu'à s'inviter dans ce qui s'offrira à lui.

Je le prends en main pour y faire glisser mes lèvres, l'érigeant davantage en faisant basculer la tête de Livaï en arrière.

"Ooooh... je... vois..." sensations montant en flèche.

Je laisse une langue gourmande agir à sa guise sur la colonne de chair palpitante.

"J'ai l'impression d'être... un bouchon prêt à... sauter..."

Je lève le visage pour lui sourire avant de reprendre avec application.

Il attrape les draps dans ses poings pour les froisser, corps en proie à de violents spasmes. Sa peau se couvre d'un film moite délicieusement salé.

Ses mains me cherchent, presque sans succès.

Son corps entier n'est plus que le jouet d'un orgasme qui s'annonce ravageur.

Il m'appelle, se faisant écho. Sa verge frémit tout entière et là il gicle dans ma bouche, généreusement. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... avec autant d'accompagnements vocaux, tordu dans ce lit défait par nos ébats. Je m'en nourris jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il m'accueille dans ses bras et j'y demeure en le regardant. Son visage semble s'être délesté d'une bonne dizaine d'années... Il est magnifique, baigné de lumière.

"Tu portes l'amour comme un gant, Ackermann."

"M'autorises-tu un retour de faveur ?..."

"Tu es sûr ?... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé ou que ça te dégoûte..."

Il rit. "Nous serons rapidement fixés. Et puis... du peu que j'ai pu sentir sur mes doigts, ce n'est pas désagréable."

J'attrape ses mains pour en embrasser le dos, tour à tour. "Je nous aime, Livaï."

Il sourit - décidément j'ai droit à beaucoup ce soir !...

Il descend le long de mon corps en prenant son temps pour embrasser, cajoler, choyer ce qui se trouve sur le tracé.

Puis il se positionne à son aise entre mes jambes, observant l'endroit suintant de l'effet précédent.

Le bout de son nez vient fureter dans les plis, humant, puis il embrasse les renflements.

C'est... déjà un supplice vu que la zone est sensible au possible.

Je m'en pince les lèvres avant de produire une succession d'appréciations.

Il m'accueille d'un petit regard bref et coquin avant de faire passer une langue très lente sur le centre.

Là, c'est bon à en hurler.

Il remet ça. Puis il décide de se faire plus vif car il est plus à son aise, lapant avec une fidélité fiévreuse.

Mon sexe se transforme sous l'assaut, multipliant la surface des zones sensibles, gorgé de sang.

"Je... n'imaginais pas ça de cette façon mais... ça paraît logique." me dit Livaï.

Il y revient, toujours plus assuré, finissant par débusquer le rythme exact pour me faire sombrer.

J'étouffe l'orgasme dans l'oreiller qui porte l'empreinte de Livaï.

Il s'en nourrit à même la source, lèvres brillantes de délit.

Pour terminer il lèche ce qu'il reste, semblant apprécier ce goût salé.

"J'ai souvent entendu comparer les femmes à des océans. Le goût le confirme, apparemment."

* * *

Une ombre me surplombe.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... regardez qui va là... la fille Von Kreutzberg en personne. Sans son chien de garde."

La voix, je la reconnaîtrai entre mille !

"Houmpf ! Tu penses que j'ai besoin de Livaï pour assurer ma protection, Kenny ?"

"Je pense surtout que me couper en deux ne t'offre pas plus à gagner. Allez, viens voir tonton Kenny." allié à un geste obscène.

Je fais volte-face. "Il m'a semblé avoir été claire sur le sujet. Tes oreilles te font défaut ou quoi ?" avançant avec une froideur calculée, visage fermé.

"Hou hou hou ! Qui tu penses impressionner, ma belle ?" s'avançant de la même façon.

"Tu es véritablement la honte de la famille Ackermann, Kenny."

"Au contraire, je me trouve très respectable."

Nous arrivons à hauteur l'un de l'autre.

"Alors, dis moi, poupée, t'aimes quoi en général ?"

"Livaï t'a dit la vérité, Kenny : tu es en vie uniquement parce que vous êtes en parenté."

"Tu me les gonfles avec tes conneries familiales, la mioche !... J'ai d'ailleurs une idée pour occuper ta bouche..." s'avançant en se déboutonnant. "A genoux."

"Dans tes rêves." restant obstinément debout. "Je ne m'agenouille que devant un homme et un seul."

"A genoux, j'ai dit !" venant faire pression sur mes épaules.

Je grimace tant la force des Ackermann est surprenante.

Il lève la main pour m'asséner une gifle monumentale visant à m'assommer pour me faire ployer.

A ce moment, on se saisit de son bras pour le passer derrière, en clé. A son tour de grimacer.

"A mon avis, c'est toi qui vas t'agenouiller, Kenny." grogné. "Et ramper."

La force que met Livaï dans la clé de bras est telle qu'elle fait ployer Kenny ; un genou puis un autre.

"Bien. Maintenant, rampe." glissant une jambe le long du dos pour appliquer la semelle sur le crâne et l'enfoncer jusqu'au sol.

Ackermann Senior se marre. "On se demande vraiment... d'où te vient cette force... vermicelle !..."

Sa face se trouve à quelques centimètres du sol et il se marre comme un malade !...

"Tu dois aimer être dominé, ma parole." dis-je face à son hilarité.

"Et... toi ?..."

Ça y est, Livaï lui piétine la face dans la boue.

Son corps est encore secoué de spasmes.

La jambe de Kenny part et déstabilise celle de Livaï qui se récupère sur un pied.

Kenny se redresse, visage maculé duquel percent deux yeux habités par une folie qui n'a rien de doux. Il recrache la boue qu'il avait en bouche, fixant Livaï.

"C'est ça que je reproche aux gosses : offrez-leur ce que vous savez et vous obtiendrez de l'ingratitude en retour."

"Je ne te dois rien du tout, Kenny."

"La seule chose pour laquelle je dois te féliciter, Kenny, est d'avoir fait de Livaï l'homme exceptionnel qu'il est devenu."

"Tu me files la gerbe, Von Kreutzberg. Ou envie de chialer, au choix."

"Ne pourrions-nous pas nous entendre ?..."

"Oh, une sorte de... _trêve_, uh ? Pour ça, faudrait que tu me suces, pour commencer !"


	10. Jusqu'à l'indécence

_Ou comment le duo d'amants se change en trio... histoire de !... ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 130 : Jusqu'à l'indécence_

Kenny venait à nouveau de s'en sortir mais il y avait mis les moyens : pas moins d'une trentaine d'hommes, attendu que Livaï s'était débarrassé d'une douzaine la fois où il était pris en embuscade.

Ils nous ont occupés pour permettre à Ackermann Senior de quitter le devant la scène mais aussi pour revenir frapper plus fort à une autre occasion.

* * *

Attends... attends, attends, attends !... C'est quoi ce regard chaud que tu viens d'adresser à Eren, là ?... Hey !... J'te connais assez bien maintenant, Ackermann, pour savoir lorsque quelqu'un te plaît !...

Je cligne, main s'agrippant la manche du pull gris dans un geste bref pour éviter d'être repéré.

"T'as décidément pas les yeux dans ta poche, toi." reniflant, amusé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

"Tu comptes aller jusqu'où comme ça ?..."

Livaï bascule le haut du corps vers moi, bras négligemment posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. "Pour le moment, je me contente du plaisir des yeux. Pourquoi ? T'as d'autres projets le concernant ?..."

Il réarme après mon silence : "Après tout, tu t'es bien tapée son titan... ça crée immanquablement des liens ça, nan ?..." laissant son pouce caresser les lèvres de ma bouche entrouverte de surprise.

"Comm..."

"Je te suivais comme une ombre à l'époque. Mais vu que t'étais bien _occupée_, t'as pas capté ma présence."

Je rosis, gênée.

"Tu... est-ce qu'Eren te... t'intéresse ?"

Mon bafouillage le fait sourire. "Je cherche encore en lui le gamin braillard qui m'insupportait... force est de constater qu'il est bien enfoui. Va falloir que je creuse un peu."

"Pfff !"

"Et toi ? Il te plaît maintenant ?... Plus que son titan, j'veux dire."

"J'te retourne la question, Ackermann."

Livaï fait rouler le bouchon liège de la bouteille sous sa paume, finissant par le faire jouer contre ses lèvres, regard explicite.

Je me penche jusqu'à son oreille. "Souhaites-tu que je l'invite dans notre lit ?..."

Je prends son souffle en totalité, ce qui le tend immanquablement. Le pincement de sa lèvre n'en est qu'un indicateur parlant.

"Je te laisse... carte blanche."

* * *

Pas plus tard que ce matin, Eren a déclaré devant témoins combien il haïssait Mikasa et ce depuis leur enfance. L'annonce a eu l'effet d'une bombe dans le petit monde bien rangé de la fille Ackermann !... Et confirme à quel point son titan est en train de prendre le contrôle de son esprit, tout en le drivant naturellement vers moi.

"Eren ?..." lorsqu'il passe sa tenue d'entraînement, à l'écart.

Je l'accule dans un coin, me saisissant des lanières visant à être bouclées sur son torse. Ma bouche est indécemment proche de la sienne.

"N'en dis rien à personne mais... tu plais à Livaï."

Un petit rire. "Décidément. Chassez une Ackermann, vous en attirerez un autre." amusé.

"Alors je pensais... que dirais-tu de partager un moment avec nous ?..."

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. "J'en dis que la proposition est plutôt tentante."

Wow... c'est juste... un mètre 83 de force brute et de magnétisme !...

"Ton instant sera le nôtre, Eren." m'éloignant lentement.

Il me récupère par la main pour me fourrer dans le coin, pesant sur moi. Je peux ressentir la puissance animale de l'Assaillant.

"Logiquement, ce sont ceux qui invitent qui fixent l'endroit et le moment, non ?..."

"Je pense que si nous nous écoutions... ce serait ce soir..."

"OK." me libérant. "Ça tombe bien, je suis... toujours un peu _retourné _après un entraînement."

* * *

Mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours de manière linéaires dans l'armée et nous voici appelés pour sécuriser une zone hors de contrôle des brigades spéciales.

Livaï peste, s'harnachant à la hâte. "Incapables d'enfoirés !" Ça, c'est pour les soldats des brigades spéciales. "Erwin aurait dû refuser." Ça, c'est pour son supérieur. "Putain, fais chier !" Ça, c'est en général.

Je ris, passant une main sur son bras, m'approchant de son oreille. "J'aime quand tu râles." souriante.

Il se tourne vers moi pour boucler une de mes lanières, proche. "Là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de t'embrasser à la vue de tous."

"Ça devra attendre un peu... d'abord, on solde ce pour quoi nous avons été appelés."

"A vos ordres, Caporale-chef." amusé par mon ordre des priorités.

* * *

"DERRIÈRE TOI !"

La main, immense. Le bras, tranché. Livaï est hors de lui. Il était question d'une dizaine de titans, or il y en a une bonne trentaine ! Et il en arrive encore !...

Le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité est débordé.

Eren se mutile, fixant les rangs ennemis. Son titan les dégomme à grands coups de mâchoire, de poings et autres joyeusetés titanesques !...

Au bout de quatre heures de combat acharné, nous en parvenons enfin à bout.

Nous comptons les morts et les blessés ; un carnage. Mais la zone est sécurisée.

Livaï laisse tomber ses lames usées jusqu'à l'âme dans deux cliquetis métalliques. Il fixe l'horizon à travers l'épaisse brume que dégagent les cadavres des titans.

Erwin se poste à ses côtés.

"Tu transmettras mes putains de salutations en haut lieu." grogne Livaï.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je compte faire un rapport détaillé."

Livaï porte son regard, visage éclaboussé de sang, sur Eren, assis non loin.

Il crache au sol. "On rentre."

* * *

Le besoin de relâcher la pression avant d'enterrer nos morts est évident. Et il est décidé d'organiser une soirée en perspective ; des mets plus raffinés qu'à l'ordinaire, de l'alcool.

Livaï n'est pas en reste et descend un verre après l'autre.

Eren le regarde d'un œil amusé.

"Doucement, Livaï."

"_Shut up_. Je sais ce que je peux tolérer."

Oui, OK, darling, mais tu oublies qu'un corps d'un mètre 60 sature plus rapidement qu'un autre d'un mètre 80...

Eren savoure un verre, sans forcer.

Erwin fait acte de présence mais s'enferme rapidement dans son bureau pour rédiger ledit rapport.

Livaï termine la bouteille au goulot.

Je préfère m'en amuser.

* * *

Eren parcourt le couloir. Des rires venant d'une porte entrouverte attirent son attention et il l'ouvre précautionneusement.

Devant le lit, Livaï et moi nous rions et finissons par nous embrasser chaudement.

Eren hésite un moment avant d'entrer dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Livaï bascule son regard sur lui.

Eren retire sa veste et déboutonne sa chemise.

Livaï se détache de moi, veste déjà quittée.

Eren s'avance.

Livaï se positionne dans mon dos.

Les deux hommes se referment sur moi et s'adressent un baiser lent et chaud, se savourant pour la première fois.

Je peux entendre les échanges de salive et les langues se caresser, tant mon oreille est proche de leurs bouches.

Leur baiser est juste prodigieux d'érotisme.

"Caporal-chef... c'est meilleur encore que ce que j'ai pu imaginer..."

"Ferme-la, morveux." avec une affection audible.

Livaï pose le menton sur mon épaule.

Eren louche sur nos bouches, l'une après l'autre.

"De laquelle as-tu le plus envie, Eren ?..."

"Je goûterai bien celle-ci." s'arrêtant sur mes lèvres, transpirant l'envie.

"T'attends ma permission ?"

Eren se penche, cherchant mes lèvres pour y goûter, venant habilement au fait.

Livaï observe, se nourrissant littéralement de notre échange.

Derrière moi, une chemise vient de s'ouvrir et Livaï retire ce que je porte en haut, donnant sur la brassière de rigueur, avant de coller son torse chaud dans mon dos.

Les mains de Livaï passent devant moi, déboutonnant Eren avant d'y plonger les mains, le caressant sur ce qu'il porte. L'Assaillant laisse passer un son vibrant.

J'en profite pour me frotter au mouvement - sans grand succès d'ailleurs vu que le renflement convoité m'arrive au niveau du nombril.

"T'es décidément pas à la bonne taille, Eren." raille Livaï, sans se départir de la tendresse qui tapisse sa voix.

Eren sourit à la remarque, ployant les genoux, m'agrippant par les hanches pour me faire sentir ce qui perce de son pantalon ouvert.

Livaï nous conduit jusqu'au lit proche sur lequel Eren s'allonge en travers, après avoir quitté ce pantalon trop encombrant, aussitôt imité par Livaï.

Je retire également ce que je porte et l'y rejoins, assise en haut des cuisses, rejointe par Livaï, placé derrière moi. Il fait passer la brassière par-dessus ma tête avant de caresser mes seins à la vue d'Eren qui, visiblement, y prend grand plaisir, s'en pinçant les lèvres de délice, langue passant d'une commissure à l'autre, animal.

"Va pas t'automutiler, Eren..." amusé par l'effet et sa manifestation. "... on sait trop bien de quelle façon ça se termine."

Les deux garçons ont des sous-vêtements renflés par leur désir, ce qui est de toute beauté.

C'est Livaï qui se libère le premier. Nos souffles et autres manifestations vocales commencent à emplir joliment la pièce. L'excitation monte.

La main de Livaï passe devant pour s'assurer de mon état. C'est, comme à l'ordinaire, accueillant à souhait.

Je bascule la croupe en arrière, délivrant le sexe d'Eren. Il est fort beau ; puissant et sans la moindre courbure. Un sexe de titan !... Et tandis que je le gâte de la bouche, Livaï me prend par derrière.

La position change en cours de programme et Livaï se retrouve rapidement pris en sandwich entre un Eren, assis, et moi qui ondule devant, fixant le visage des deux hommes. Je les appelle chacun par leur prénom ou par le terme plus général "les garçons".

Les deux sexes se caressent à l'envi, joints par la main de Livaï ou d'Eren, selon, et c'est Livaï, qui se hisse sur les jambes pour inviter Eren en lui. Le tout est progressif et à mesure qu'Eren s'aventure à l'intérieur des chairs du Caporal-chef, un plaisir fou déferle sur le visage de Livaï dont la tête dodeline, paupières mi-closes, bouche entrouverte sur des sons coupés, traits se fronçant lorsqu'un spasme le traverse. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je viens en rajouter en le prenant en moi.

Les bras d'Eren sont possessivement fermés autour de Livaï et il donne des hanches, en rythme avec mes propres mouvements.

Livaï est totalement abandonné au plaisir, les deux hommes finissant par n'exprimer que des rauques éblouissants de plaisir mâle.

Mes aigus les rejoignent et nous finissons par jouir, ainsi mêlés.

L'intensité est telle que nous mettons plusieurs minutes à nous en remettre.

"Putain... c'était... bon..." annonce la voix souriante de Livaï.

"Rien à... ajouter." lui répond Eren.

"Hmm mmm. Exceptionnel..."

Le lit nous accueille dans des grincements de lattes mises à mal par les joutes.

Nous en sourions, nous abandonnant au repos après de tels moments intenses.

* * *

Reposer dans ses bras après l'amour. Le meilleur endroit qui soit au monde !...

"Je vais me rendre chez le père de Petra."

Je tique mais n'en montre rien, me contentant de caresser cet avant-bras sec au réseau veineux en relief.

Livaï s'offre un sourire audible. "Je sens que tu ne cautionnes pas." furetant contre ma joue.

"Oh, non, non. Cela fait partie de tes attributions de soldat, après tout." me calant un peu mieux contre lui. "Puis j'ai mon matériel à réviser et peaufiner mes techniques."

"Hmm mmm. Et c'est moi qui t'empêche d'y procéder, c'est ça ?"

"Disons que... lorsque tu es à proximité, j'ai mieux à faire avec toi que de la révision de matériel et de l'entraînement."

"Tout à l'heure tu vas m'accuser de distraire les troupes !..." amusé.

"Le problème est tout autre, en ce qui me concerne." rieuse, attrapant une main pour en embrasser la face externe. "Tourne-toi, Livaï."

Un sourire avant de s'exécuter, allongé sur le ventre, coussin placé sous son torse.

Je l'enjambe, conquérante, me penchant en avant pour venir happer des dents les cheveux rasés de sa belle nuque dégagée, terminant des lèvres et de la langue.

Il en geint, terriblement surpris et conquis à la fois par la manœuvre totalement inattendue.

"Ça... dès que je t'ai revu... j'ai eu envie de commencer par là..." soufflé à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le pavillon.

Sa main glisse sur l'arrière pour me saisir une cuisse, se cambrant légèrement, contorsionné pour atteindre sa cible. Il griffe en remontant le long.

A mon tour de geindre.

D'un leste coup de bassin contracté, il me fait basculer, venant me chevaucher, conquérant à son tour, doigts fermés autour de mes poignets fins.

"Et moi je te raconte pas ce que j'ai eu envie de te faire quand je t'ai revue..."

"Est-ce que me prendre par derrière faisait partie du programme ?..."

"Tu proposes ?..." à mon oreille, soufflé chaudement. "Tourne-toi, Rachel." soulevant le bassin pour permettre le basculement.

Je me retourne et il laisse courir le revers d'un doigt le long de ma colonne, lentement, basculant, assis sur le côté, envisageant tout de cette nouvelle possibilité.

Ma main avance le long de sa cuisse et je me saisis délicatement de lui, caressant dans des gestes doux et lents, ce sexe à moitié érigé.

Son doigt glisse entre mes deux lobes de chair, titillant là, à délice.

Ma réponse est quasi-immédiate et lui permet de récupérer de l'humidité pour la répartir autour de la zone qu'il convoite.

Un instant, sa voix défaille et il se couvre les yeux d'un avant-bras, en proie à un certain tourment.

Il est, à présent, d'une raideur honorable dans mon poing.

"L'idée ne te plaît plus ?..."

"C'est... l'impression que je donne ?..." toujours plus rigide dans mon poing.

Je bascule sur le flanc, le libérant.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"La vision d'un champ de bataille. Rien d'anormal. Ça m'arrive souvent."

J'ai une moue attristée.

Il se glisse à mes côtés, venant s'assurer de mon état.

"Je crois que... nous sommes prêts."

Je me retourne et il écarte délicatement mes jambes, venant glisser sur moi, se tenant par la base, me visitant dans l'espace le plus accueillant avant de quémander l'entrée du plus étroit.

Le tout se passe dans une douceur inégalée.

* * *

Livaï se hisse à cheval, pied glissé dans l'étrier, rajustant les rênes, vêtu comme s'il partait en expédition.

Dernier coup d'œil à la cour quasi-déserte, avant de quitter la base au pas.

Il y a une vaste et épaisse forêt à franchir avant d'arriver dans le village et les brigands de tout poil s'y trouve tapi.

Grand mal leur a pris de vouloir trousser le Caporal-chef ; Livaï n'en a fait qu'une bouchée.

Le voici enfin en bordure de la clairière qui borde le village. Il arrête un instant sa monture, prenant une profonde inspiration, avant de s'avancer.

A mesure qu'il progresse dans le village, les gens jasent. Livaï se bouche mentalement les oreilles pour lui éviter de les trucider !...

Devant la maison, il quitte sa monture.

"Ça, par exemple, Caporal-chef !... J'en connais une qui sera ravie de vous voir !..." entraînant Livaï à l'intérieur de son modeste établissement de tannage de cuir.

L'odeur pique immédiatement le nez sensible de Livaï !...

Petra se trouve dans la cour arrière, prêtant main forte à quelques ouvriers, dont son frère aîné.

Sitôt que Petra aperçoit Livaï, son visage s'illumine.

Elle se déplace, à présent, grâce à un fauteuil en bois, monté sur roulettes, fabriqué par un ami de son père, menuisier ébéniste.

"Quel plaisir, Caporal-chef !..."

Livaï lui offre un sourire fugace. "T'as l'air en forme, Petra."

"Je veux tout savoir des dernières explorations du bataillon !..."

Livaï fixe la chope de bois.

Petra l'observe, rayonnante.

"Tout le monde se porte bien au bataillon ?"

"Oui, oui." laconique. "Tout le monde."

"Et les nouvelles recrues ?..."

"C'est Mike qui s'en occupe. Je n'ai eu aucun retour particulier." levant enfin les yeux sur elle. "Est-ce que tu t'en sors ?..."

Au tour de Petra de baisser les yeux. "C'est... compliqué. Je ne vous le cache pas... de voir ainsi échouer les projets d'avenir, de devoir vivre au jour le jour... de ne plus pouvoir être d'aucune utilité pour la cause de l'humanité."

Une pause. Livaï vient de peser chaque mot et son cœur se fait lourd.

"... une de mes jambes inquiète le médecin..."

"Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Ce Titan n'aurait jamais dû te tomber dessus." serrant le poing sur la table, mâchoire crispée.

"Arrêtez... vous n'y êtes pour rien, je vous assure. C'est juste... un affreux coup du sort."

"Non, Petra. Il était de mon ressort d'anticiper. Et là, je... j'ai..."

La main douce et fine de Petra se pose sur celle, crispée, de Livaï. "Je suis contente que ce soit tombé sur moi et non sur vous."

"Petra..."

Elle le dévisage, envie vrillé au corps. Cet homme... ce soldat exceptionnel... elle l'a toujours voulu, désiré. Son vœu le plus cher avait été de cheminer à ses côtés. Un rêve brisé, un de plus...

Les larmes viennent noyer les yeux immenses de Petra.

La gorge de Livaï se serre malgré lui. Il clôt un instant les paupières sur une profonde inspiration. Trop de morts... il avait déjà vu trop de morts.

"J'aurai voulu... continuer à être à vos côtés car c'était là qu'était ma place. Je m'y sentais bien, Caporal-chef." caressant le dos de la main serrée de Livaï.

Livaï a envie de lâcher prise mais... impossible. Il se voit même un instant pleurer de douleur dans le giron de Petra mais ce serait oublier qui est la victime de cet accident !...

Livaï se doit d'être fort, même s'il doit en crever, même si ça doit le bouffer de l'intérieur !...

Il ne peut pas... pas maintenant. Pas ici.

"Vous rappelez-vous lorsque vous m'avez choisie ?..."

"Je m'en souviendrai ma vie entière, je crois."

"Vous étiez debout, aux côtés du Major Smith, et vous avez pointé du doigts plusieurs soldats à l'entraînement. Puis vous avez tourné les talons et on ne vous a revu que le surlendemain. C'est le Major qui s'est fendu du discours."

"Je n'apprécie toujours pas ce genre d'exercice."

"Je sais... vous m'avez choisie ce jour-là. Durant mes années de service vous avez toujours veillé sur mes arrières. Mais vous ne m'avez jamais laissé veillé sur les vôtres."

"Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes."

Petra soulève la main de Livaï pour la frotter contre sa joue. "J'aurai aimé... j'aurai tant aimé... vous apporter davantage..."

Le cœur de Livaï saigne. Il n'en peut plus de cette guerre, de ces vies gâchées. Il songe à se mettre lui-même une balle en pleine tête pour que cesse cette horreur qui déferle sur sa vie depuis maintenant plus d'une décennie.

_Your sterness always stems from gentleness_

_And I felt a warm light behind those harsh words _

_I recall plentry of painful things.._

_But I made it to where I am ,_

_Free of doubts.._

_Sharing smiles and laughter along the way _

_Nobody knows what will happen in the future.._

_But you have always been behind me Giving me the push needed_

_To choose the path of least regrets, right ? _

_But who will watch your back ?_

_Tiny feathers gather one by one_

_Forming a white wing _

_Fragile lives are lost one by one _

_Leaving behind a black wing _

_Though a bird may be born to soar across the skies_

_I'm sure it won't be able to fly well with only one wing_

_But you will shoulder the determination of all that is white and black _

_And guide everyone to great distances beyond the walls_

_And so.. I will die.. believing that.._

_Oh….how i wish this would last…_

_But…it seems like my time is up…_

_I have…one last thing…..I would like to tell you.._

_No… Nevermind…It's Nothing…._

_Tiny feathers gather one by one_

_Forming a white wing_

_Fragile lives are lost one by one_

_Leaving behind a black wing_

_In my final moments, _

_Did I appear as a brave soldier to your seyes?_

_Don't forget that you have the light _

_of dual wings sprouting from your back _

_And if I were to give a name to the light_

_I felt…yes.. it would be…_

_Hope.._


	11. Humanity's Strongest

_Décidément, ce petit trio m'inspire ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 131 : Humanity's Strongest_

La voltige fait partie intégrante de la formation exigée pour chaque soldat. En effet, nous nous tenons souvent accroupis sur la selle alors que l'animal file au galop, avant de nous envoler une fois nos grappins plantés.

Souple et agile, Livaï monte ses pieds bottés sur la selle, au galop.

Notre Caporal-chef excelle dans l'exercice - comme dans tout autre, d'ailleurs !...

Lorsque la chaleur frappe et que l'exercice se pratique torses nus pour les hommes, le spectacle qu'offre Livaï est de toute beauté. C'est justement à ce torse remarquablement bâti et parsemé des stigmates de ses combats que je compte rendre hommage dès ce soir !...

* * *

Il se tient debout, entre mes jambes ouvertes. Je suis assise en bord de lit.

Son torse est un régal ; sec, aux abdominaux dessinés, portant les marques des combats livrés sans retenue.

Ma langue sillonne autour du nombril, ce qui le contracte. Ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux. Un soupir doux lui échappe.

Je remonte le long des abdominaux, effleurant chaque carré des dents, gourmande de son corps, m'attardant sur les marques des combats.

Puis je zigzague avant de mordiller chaque anse, laissant le bout de la langue cheminer le long de la veine qui fait joliment saillie, ouvrant le pantalon pour le descendre à mi-fesses, les caressant des paumes ouvertes.

Je m'installe à genoux sur le lit, avisant chaque sein aux aréoles étroites et à la bille de chair réactive, m'en amusant de la bouche, le tendant comme un arc.

Il pulse fort et le plat de ma main vient le cueillir à sa sortie.

Je remonte, dans le creux du cou, sous la pomme, léchant, suçotant. Il en est étranglé de délice.

Je trouve là toute son essence que je récolte, du bout de la langue, comme un nectar précieux.

Puis je mordille chaque clavicule, tout du long.

Il n'en peut plus de délice, à la limite de palpiter sous ma paume.

"On s'impatiente ?..."

"Tss." souriant avant de fondre sur ma bouche, l'invitant à des joutes qui nous arrachent des échos gémissants.

Il m'attrape pour me hisser sur ses hanches et j'enroule instinctivement mes jambes autour de lui.

Ses bras serrent puis relâchent, presque en rythme.

Nos bouches n'en peuvent plus de se goûter, de s'apprécier.

"C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as pleuré ?..." demandé à son oreille.

Un frémissement lui abaisse l'échine et il me fait échouer sur le lit, jambe placée entre les deux miennes.

Je caresse ses cheveux, ramenant des mèches derrière son oreille.

"Pourquoi ? Ça te plairait de me voir chialer ?"

Il fouille dans mon regard, de ses deux pupilles éteintes.

"Ça te permettrait de relâcher un peu la pression..."

"Y a d'autres moyens bien plus _ludiques_." abaissant son pantalon pour me présenter sa hampe virilement dressée.

Il s'affaisse et vient lécher consciencieusement l'intérieur de mes cuisses, en profitant pour me respirer chaque fois qu'il monte.

"Liv... aï..." cherchant ses mèches des doigts.

Il attrape une de mes mains curieuses pour s'y nouer.

Puis il cible au centre, me faisant me cambrer dans un éclat de voix.

Il aspire et gâte, débordant généreusement de la zone.

Je ne suis plus que cris étouffés et suppliques ferventes.

Mes doigts se crispent et se décrispent autour de ses mèches sombres.

Je l'appelle en tremblant.

Il relève la tête, ma foi assez satisfait de son petit effet sur moi.

En appui sur une jambe, il vient me pénétrer, s'abritant dans la moiteur chaude.

Ses mains rendent captifs mes poignets au-dessus de la tête qui dodeline au gré des sensations qu'il nous inspire.

Nous nous appelons sans cesse, interrompus par les soupirs de plus en plus rapprochés.

Puis l'orgasme nous frappe, transformant les appels en halètements forts.

* * *

Livaï parcourt les rangs. "Bien. Nettoyage d'automne. Tous à vos postes. Je veux que ça brille."

Le bataillon entier gonfle la poitrine et effectue le salut militaire avant de se disperser dans une agitation fort proche de celle précédent un combat.

"Seigneur... tu leur colles une de ces trouilles !..." amusée.

"A ton poste. J'apporterai un œil particulièrement vigilent aux chambres."

Je croise le regard d'Hange qui manque de pouffer devant notre belle ménagère d'un mètre 60, revêtue d'un fichu blanc sur les cheveux, un autre camouflant le bas de son visage face à cet ennemi récalcitrant nommé poussière et à laquelle Livaï a déclaré une guerre de tranchées !...

Armé de plumeaux, il la traque jusque dans les moindres recoins, astiquant le parquet en s'y déplaçant à quatre pattes, chiffon tenu entre les mains.

"Notre ménagère a l'entretien dans la peau, ne trouves-tu pas, chère Hange ?"

Hange rit. "Une véritable maladie !..."

Je me penche à m'en tordre le cou pour ne rien louper du spectacle.

Il cesse et se retourne à moitié. "Von Kreutzberg, aie la tête à ce que tu fais." me désignant de l'index.

Puis vient la séance de vérification. Là encore rien n'échappe à sa vigilance exercée.

"Springer." avisant le cadre intérieur du lit visiblement oublié par le zèle ménager.

"Pardon, Caporal-chef."

"Tu recommenceras toute la chambre. Et tu feras celle restée libre. Exécution."

J'hésite entre pouffer et lui sauter directement dessus !... Bien entendu, l'un fera plus désordre que l'autre !...

* * *

Je l'attends dans ses quartiers, installée sur le lit, tandis qu'il referme la porte, abaissant ce qui couvre le bas de son visage. Je m'en saisis pour l'étreindre.

"STOP !" aboie-t-il.

Mais je ne veux rien entendre, bouche cherchant la sienne par tous les moyens.

Mon envie évidente de lui ne le laisse évidemment pas insensible et il finit par ravaler tous les arguments qu'il aurait pu m'aligner en un temps record.

Il me saisit par les hanches pour venir me hisser sur lui, jambes nouées autour de sa taille, plaquant mon dos contre la brique à côté de la porte, défaisant ma chemise des deux mains avant de venir y glisser ses doigts, caressant.

Ma tête dodeline contre le mur, dans des appels coupables. "Même dans cette... tenue... je te trouve... tellement..."

J'en palpite littéralement, m'étranglant de délice.

Il descend ses mains sur mes fesses, paumes ouvertes, massant là.

Nos bouches se cherchent, se trouvent, se gâtent puis se séparent, laissant passer appréciations et soupirs.

"J'ai... tout le temps envie de... toi..."

"Nous voilà bien..." reprenant ma bouche, plus vif encore.

Nous nous défaisons au mieux pour parvenir à l'essentiel et lorsque son extrémité sensible s'invite au sein d'une moiteur palpitante, il manque d'être emporté. "Haaaaaaaah... trop... bon..." lui échappe, rajoutant à la tension déjà présente.

L'exercice demande un bon jeu de jambes et des hanches souples ; ce dont, assurément, le Caporal-chef ne manque pas !...

* * *

Je soupire, main sous le menton, fixant Eren quelques chaises plus loin dans la tablée.

Livaï fait claquer ses doigts devant mon visage. "Hey !... Ho !..."

Je ris.

"Arrête, il va finir par te pousser des yeux !..." moqueur.

"Il est..."

"... _monstrueux_, je sais."

Je lui frappe le bras.

"Ouch !..."

"Arrête, t'as rien senti !..."

Livaï pousse sa chaise et croise les jambes. "Tu veux qu'on l'invite ?..."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui y ai pris le plus de plaisir la fois dernière..."

"Rien ne t'empêche de prendre ma place." saisissant immédiatement où je veux en venir.

Je rosirai presque tant cela m'émoustille. "Sûr ?..."

"Reste à savoir qui tu veux devant et derrière. C'est toi qui vois."

J'aime comme il en parle... comme si c'était normal et naturel.

"Allez, invite-le. Ça t'évitera de le bouffer du regard !..." se relevant, attrapant sa tasse par le haut pour se faire un thé.

Je me lève et m'installe aux côtés d'Eren.

Ce dernier me confirme par un sourire qu'il a compris ma demande avant que je ne la formule.

"C'est très flatteur d'être ainsi regardé." se plut-il à ajouter.

* * *

C'est fou comme tout ceci paraît naturel... Comme Eren regagne les quartiers du Caporal-chef et comme il nous y trouve, déjà enlacés, à moitié défaits.

Je tends le bras et attire Eren vers nous pour qu'il prenne part aux câlineries.

C'est Livaï qui l'attrape par la ceinture du pantalon pour que leurs bassins entrent en contact, renflements se caressant à outrance. Les sons montent déjà. Je me contente de caresser leurs fesses à l'un et l'autre, remontant le long des dos nus, caressant les nuques alors qu'ils s'embrassent chaudement sans rompre la danse lascive de leurs corps.

Je note à quel point Livaï est intrusif et dominateur avec Eren qui encaisse à délice.

Puis les rôles s'inversent et Eren prend le dessus, longue chevelure châtain massée sur le côté tandis qu'il dévore la bouche de son Caporal-chef.

Livaï s'en lèche les lèvres, le fixant. "Putain mais... t'as vraiment un goût qui me revient, enfoiré."

Eren sourit, glissant un pouce le long des lèvres humides de Livaï. "Il est vraiment loin, le temps où je t'insupportais."

Il descend une main dans le creux des reins de Livaï, profitant de sa taille supérieure pour venir le cambrer contre lui, prodiguant encore quelques contacts à travers la toile épaisse des pantalons avant de se défaire, au même rythme que Livaï.

Les hampes entrent alors en contact direct et c'est ma main qui les joint, montant et descendant, dans des gestes volontairement lents.

Les deux hommes se dévorent du regard, paupières se fermant étroitement lorsqu'un spasme voluptueux les traverse. Les bouches s'entrouvrent pour cracher l'indécence même après avoir faire mourir des soupirs tour à tour plus audacieux. Ils s'en pincent les lèvres de délice, à la limite de s'en faire saigner.

Ils sont vraiment prodigieux ; un régal pour les sens. Mon excitation se porte à son comble en les observant, oreilles flattées par le pouvoir que j'accorde à ma seule main.

Nos baisers tournent à trois. Et c'est Livaï qui mord ma lèvre, immédiatement léchée par Eren - le côté animal et protecteur de son titan.

Deux mains différentes échouent sur ma poitrine et caressent là, jusqu'à ériger, ce qui amplifie les sensations déjà vives. Je me tortille sur place, l'exprimant de la façon la plus indécente qui soit.

"Hmm..." concède Livaï, main descendant plus bas.

Ce qu'il y trouve l'étrangle de délice, rendant son regard d'autant plus trouble, sous les paupières lourdes de plaisir.

"Laisse moi deviner..." sourit Eren.

"Tu veux un avant-goût ?..." avançant la main dont les doigts sont parés d'une jolie moiteur, la faisant goûter à Eren qui apprécie sur un grognement rauque.

Son sexe en palpite contre ma main dont l'action faiblit au gré des poussées de plaisir qu'ils me procurent, l'un l'autre.

"C'est fou comme... ça me paraît naturel..." lâche Eren. "... comme si ça avait toujours été inscrit..."

"Arrête de divaguer, Assaillant." ricane Livaï.

"Ben... quand on y pense... le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité... avec deux Assaillants..."

"Rachel, caresse-le plus fort pour qu'il se taise." rit.

"Est-ce un ordre, Caporal-chef ?..." avançant mon autre main pour caresser simultanément leurs sexes accolés.

Eren entrouvre la bouche de délice tandis que Livaï en grogne, bref.

Ils en suintent, plaisir liquide se mélangeant à délice.

"Qui... prend... qui ?..."

"Rachel au centre. Ça... te va ?..."

"Par... fait."

Je me glisse entre eux. Livaï devant, Eren derrière.

Nous nous caressons simultanément des mains, des bouches, leurs sexes cajolant mes formes.

C'est Eren qui abaisse ce que je porte, des deux mains.

Je perds les sens, n'étant plus que des appels aux deux noms.

Ils en sourient, tension devenant insoutenable.

Livaï lance un petit regard à Eren avant d'aviser le lit pour le final.

Eren y prend place et me fait allonger dos contre son torse. Livaï vient chevaucher nos deux corps.

Le sexe d'Eren taquine l'orifice le plus étroit que la moiteur propagée par Livaï rend d'autant plus accueillant.

Livaï se glisse en moi, étouffant le son qui lui déchire la gorge.

Eren pousse derrière.

Je ne suis plus que jouissance montante !...

Ils n'en mènent pas large non plus tant ils en sont excités.

Ça monte... puis ça éclate soudain, nous secouant sur ce lit défait aux lattes malmenées, dans ses appels exaltés.

* * *

"Morveux, t'appelles ça nettoyer ?"

Les yeux se plissent de part et d'autre.

"Montre moi tes mains."

Livaï renifla, les conservant consciencieusement dans son dos.

"TES MAINS, BORDEL !"

La mâchoire se serra.

"ESPÈCE DE SALE GOSSE !" attrapant ses bras pour faire passer les mains en avant.

Elles étaient en sang d'avoir frotté.

Ackermann haussa un sourcil. "Mouais. Et malgré ça, t'es pas parvenu à mieux nettoyer ?" s'installant sur un tabouret, jambes croisées. "T'es vraiment un bon à rien. Une sous-merde. Une vermine. Prépare moi un alcool."

Le garçon d'à peine neuf ans banda ses mains et se hâta à la préparation de la boisson avec des gestes mesurés.

"T'es finalement plus à l'aise dans le rôle de femme au foyer que dans celui de terreur des rues, demi-portion. En même temps, vu ta taille, tu n'effraies pas grand monde."

"C'est faux et je vais te le prouver."

Kenny baissa son journal. "Si j'te laisse sortir dehors, j'suis pas sûr de te récupérer en un seul morceau."

Livaï soupira. "J'ai déjà rétamé Klaus contre lequel tu me donnais perdant."

"Un coup de bol, demi-portion. Un simple coup de bol. Et Klaus n'était pas au top de sa forme."

Les doigts de Livaï tremblèrent sur le corps de la bouteille. "Tss."

Ackermann eut le sourire qui s'allongea, dangereux. "Crois-moi, j'ai côtoyé suffisamment de racaille pour jauger de la valeur d'un combat et celui-ci était à classer dans les minables."

Livaï vibrait de rage. C'était toujours ainsi. Quels que soient ses exploits, Kenny les minimisait ou, pire, les ridiculisait !...

"Va pas renverser ma précieuse bouteille, bas du cul. Il t'en coûterait une main." grogna l'homme, jambes ramenées sur la table. "Puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière que je ne parviens pas à corriger chez toi ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Cette façon de tenir ta lame, petit morveux. Fais pas semblant de pas savoir de quoi je cause."

"Je préfère la tenir de cette manière." rebouchant la bouteille.

"M'attends pas ce soir, je passerai ma nuit au bar. Besoin de me bourrer la gueule."

Livaï fit silence.

"Tss. T'es vraiment dans ton monde, le morveux." l'agressa Kenny.

Livaï porta le verre à table, le transportant par le haut.

"Gamin, c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ?"

Livaï lui tourna le dos, le faisant rond, mains dans ses poches.

"Sale morveux !..."

Livaï s'éveille en sursaut, respiration saccadée.

Je lève la main, consciente de lui, pour lui caresser la tête, pivotant pour lui adresser un sourire réconfortant dans la pénombre.

Les cauchemars... tenaces. Récurrents.

Il s'apaise.

* * *

_Can't you see over there?_

_Such a horrible sight_

_They're devouring all like you_

_Here come the giant hands_

_Breaking through the wall_

_As dawn arrives_

_We still survives_

_Nobody knows what's going on_

_Tearing my town, limb by limb_

_Where are your mom and dad?_

_Was it shocking for you?_

_Something is scaring you_

_Enemies will hunt you_

_No matter what you do_

_But we'll fight for you_

_To redefeat them all_

_If not, there's no way out_

_Keep your weapons aimed_

_Here comes the chilling face_

_Pushin' down your fear_

_Jump on the necks of the monsters_

_You can't hide yourself_

_You can't run_

_We're fighting for our lives_

_And we just can't lose again_

_There's not much time_

_Be ready to fight_

_Do it, do it, do it, ..._

_I know how you feel_

_But we know what we must do_

_I know how you feel_

_But we know what we must do_

_I know how you feel_

_But we know what we must do_

_I know how you feel_

_But we know what we must do_

_Keep your weapons aimed_

_Here comes the chilling face_

_Pushin' down your fear_

_Jump on the necks of the monsters_

_You can't hide yourself_

_You can't run_

_We're fighting for our lives_

_And we just can't lose again_

_There's not much time_

_Be ready to fight_

_Do it_

_Was it shocking for you?_

_Something is scaring you_

_Enemies will hunt you_

_No matter what you do_

* * *

Il nous reste un gros problème sur les bras. Et pas des moindres puisqu'il s'agit de Kenny Ackermann et qu'à sa seule évocation, le corps entier de Livaï se crispe. Le dilemme de Livaï est aisé à appréhender : d'un côté Kenny est l'unique survivant de sa famille, de l'autre il rêve de lui trouer la peau !... "Tss." comme diraient les concernés. "Fais chier."

Je caresse la belle tête de cheveux sombres alors que son regard est pensif, finissant par lui arracher un faible sourire. "Arrête de te torturer avec ça." murmuré à son oreille, plaçant une mèche ébène derrière le pavillon.

"J'ai moins d'état d'âme à casser du titan qu'à lui faire la peau, à cet enfoiré. J'suis pas net, putain."

"Arrête." appuyant un baiser sur la joue. "T'es pas un monstre, Livaï."

"T'es bien la seule à penser ça." tournant le visage vers moi, venant chercher le baiser.

Je lui enlace les épaules, bouche glissant jusqu'à l'oreille. "Mon adorable _cousin_."


	12. Eren l'impétueux

_Un titan, à plus forte raison un Assaillant, ne se garde jamais en laisse..._

* * *

_Chapitre 132 : Eren l'impétueux_

A l'entraînement, je regagne la même branche qu'Eren, rappelant mes grappins.

Il en sourit, me procurant une terrible envie de l'embrasser.

Je l'accule contre le tronc large pour ce faire et il y répond avec empressement. Ses paumes échouent sur mes fesses, nous faisant geindre de la plus déplacée des façons.

"J'ai envie de partager un moment avec toi, Eren..." mordillant sa joue jusqu'à l'oreille attentive.

"Ton... moment sera... le mien."

Je le regarde, caressant son visage, m'attardant sur la moustache fine ainsi que le poil doux qui garnit son menton. J'entends très distinctement son titan faire écho à mon appel.

Voilà longtemps qu'Eren a perdu le contrôle de lui-même et n'est plus gouverné que par la puissance brute de son titan.

* * *

Livaï étant de garde, nous nous retrouvons dans une des chambres vides, nous y enfermant.

Et là ça recommence ; des baisers fous, une façon de nous goûter toute particulière, appréciant l'échange par des geignements éloquents.

A mesure que nous nous dirigeons jusqu'au lit, nos vêtements nous quittent.

Et le voici... nu, superbement dressé.

Je lui présente ma croupe, mains tenues sur le montant de la tête de lit. Il s'invite, papillonnant de l'extrémité renflée - là où les sensations sont les plus vives - défaillant de plaisir face à la moiteur qu'il appelle.

Sa paume ouverte vient se poser sur mon bas-ventre et l'autre dirige ma hanche.

Il s'invite puis glisse hors de la cavité, appréciant ainsi tout de mon anatomie.

Bientôt les geignements font place à des grognements qui roulent dans sa gorge.

En cours de route, il me retourne et me prend de face. "La place des vainqueurs."

Et il savoure, faisant durer, refusant de céder malgré un plaisir fou qui l'appelle et le lance toujours plus loin.

Il me tourne à nouveau, agissant entre mes fesses avant de venir me replacer de face pour le final.

Sa jouissance me rappelle nettement celle de son titan ; brave et généreuse ; elle coule entre mes jambes ouvertes tant il y a surplus.

Lorsque je regarde son visage, des traits couleur chair, en relief, viennent de se dessiner sous ses yeux, signe que son titan est là, quelque part, éveillé lui aussi.

Je ne suis pas en reste car moi aussi je possède les mêmes caractéristiques. Il en sourit.

"Nos titans s'apprécient, je crois..."

_Wouldn't it be nice to take a walk on some pure white sand,_

_gaze at the horizon, without living in fear ?_

_Wouldn't it be sweet to watch the sun curve down meets the waves ?_

_And taste the ocean spray and realize we'd been living as slaves_

_We've got to learn to_

_Get back. Get back_

_But is it worth the price of our soul ?_

_You know you had to_

_Kill her. Kill her !_

_Oh my dirty hands It never fades_

_And if we_

_Get out. Get out_

_I'll think about the price of our soul._

_We've got to learn to_

_Live free, live free_

_We'll live a life without barricades_

_How long I haven't seen the light shine through in my life_

_Lost everything_

_Family, confusion on the way_

_Someone tries to talk to me and signpost the righteous road,_

_My animal inside_

_Can now be tamed to go_

_Over the wall_

_We've got to learn to_

_Get back. Get back_

_But is it worth the price of our soul ?_

_The time I had to_

_Kill her. Kill her !_

_It's my dirty hands It never fades_

_And if we_

_Get out. Get out_

_I'll think about the price of our soul._

_We've got to learn to_

_Live free, live free_

_We'll live a life without barricades_

* * *

J'observe, avec un certain appétit, Livaï en train d'enfiler sa chemise.

"Il faut que t'arrêtes, Ackermann."

"Quoi encore, Von Kreutzberg ?"

Je me glisse derrière lui pour le coller. "D'être si foutrement sexy !..."

Il rit.

* * *

"Lune..."

Lune se retourna, découvrant Loki arborant sa véritable nature de Frost Giant.

"Tu es beau, Loki."

"Tu es la seule personne à me trouver des qualités." s'approchant. "Ne suis-je pas trop effrayant ?..."

"Non."

"Je suis glacé. Mes yeux évoquent les enfers."

"Ça tombe bien, j'en viens."

Petit sourire en face. "Vraiment, tu ne me trouves pas répugnant ? Repoussant ?..."

"Non. Définitivement non."

Loki attrapa la main de Lune pour y apposer un baiser glacé. Lune frissonna.

"Tu... me ferais l'amour, ainsi ?..."

Loki la regarda, envisageant la demande avec une certaine incrédulité.

"Qu'ai-je dit de si fantastique ?..."

"Rien, c'est juste..." petit rire épris. "... tu en es certaine ?..."

"Tu me ferais me répéter, Loki ?... _Make love to me like a frost giant did_."

Loki se dirigea jusqu'au lit avec Lune.

A dire vrai, l'idée émoustillait tellement Lune que son corps s'embrasait. Le contact promettait d'être explosif !... Et il le fut !...

Loki la dévêtit avec ferveur, chaque contact avec le froid glacial de ses doigts venait faire frissonner Lune, à la fois de fraîcheur et de délice.

Loki prit les lèvres de Lune, approfondissant le baiser. La sensation picotait de froid les lèvres et la langue de Lune mais le brasier qui régnait en elle permettait de supporter un contact prolongé.

Loki la fit allonger, la couvrant de son corps. Il s'enquérait souvent d'elle ; la chose étant inédite pour eux.

Loki aimait voir s'ériger la pointe des seins délicieux de Lune au contact de ses lèvres froides ainsi que des sensations qu'il lui offrait.

Loki descendait toujours plus bas, cambrant Lune sur des sons offensants.

Puis il l'habitua à sa présence dans son antre intime, s'animant là. Le froid rajoutait véritablement quelque chose aux délices déjà noués dans son ventre.

Elle attrapa le sexe robuste de Loki, sa véritable nature le rendant plus imposant en proportions qu'il ne l'était sous sa forme humaine.

"_Come... inside..._" supplié de délice.

Loki sourit, yeux incandescents particulièrement expressifs sous l'effet de l'excitation qui pulsait en lui.

Tenu à la base, il se guida en elle, progressant lentement pour lui faire sentir toute la puissance qui l'habitait.

Lune palpitait déjà, orgasme finissant par la soulever.

Loki appréciait ces chairs chaudes qui pulsaient autour de son membre raidi.

Il vint poser toute son affection sur la bouche de Lune avant de bouger à son tour, engourdi de sensations, gorgé de plaisir.

Contre son cou, il laissa passer des appréciations à voix haute, se délectant de leurs natures opposées.

Puis il en vint à jouir avec force, déversant un flot glacé au fond d'elle.

Après ces instants magiques, il reprit une apparence plus douce pour venir se blottir contre elle, savourant l'instant et ce qu'elle venait de lui offrir.

* * *

Le poing qui déferla sur Eren, alors qu'il prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, n'augurait rien de bon, pas plus que le regard noir que venait de lui décocher le Caporal-chef.

"Ravale ton putain d'air hautain, Eren."

Livaï plaça une main ferme dans la nuque d'Eren, lui plaquant la tête contre le bois de la table.

Le titan ne mouftait pas, conservant un visage neutre. Livaï renforça sa prise, sentant la nuque craquer. Eren serra les dents.

"Que... me vaut... ?..."

"Ta gueule." grogné en retour. "Tu te crois où là, Eren, sérieux ?!"

"Si... vous m'expliqu..."

Livaï se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Eren. "T'as bien une p'tite idée, nan ?" donnant une nouvelle impulsion pour fracasser le crâne d'Eren contre le bois.

"Absolument... pas..."

"Ne joue pas aux imbéciles avec moi, Eren." d'une rage froide.

Lorsque Livaï libèra Eren, la force qu'il y mit fut telle qu'Eren manqua de basculer du banc.

Livaï monta sa botte sur l'assise du banc. "J'te conseille d'éviter de déconner, Eren." le dardant d'un index accusateur.

Eren ramena ses yeux éteints sur Livaï, finissant par les poser sur Fritz lorsque Livaï s'éloigne.

Le titan l'a mauvaise. Fritz détourne le regard, commençant à suer sur place.

Il ne fait pas très bon être dans le collimateur d'un titan - à plus forte raison d'un Assaillant.

* * *

La porte claque sur une rafale de vent derrière Eren.

Firtz se retourne d'un mouvement vif.

"Salut Fritz."

Le calme froid d'Eren glacerait le sang de n'importe qui.

La porte en bois, malmenée par le vent, faisait claquer la clenche.

"E... Eren ?... Je peux... tout t'expliquer..." se massant instinctivement dans un angle de l'armurerie.

"J'aimerai savoir ce que tu as gagné dans l'affaire, Fritz..." demeurant à sa place sans ciller, ton monocorde.

"Je... t'en prie, Eren... ne me tue pas... je... je vais réparer mon erreur..."

"J'ai déjà payé pour toi ce matin, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas noté."

"Eren... calme toi... je... je vais..."

"Je suis très calme, Fritz. C'est toi qui paniques."

"Eren... je dirai au Caporal-chef que j'ai rêvé... que ce n'était pas toi..."

"C'est trop tard, Fritz." levant sa main déjà mutilée. "Trop tard."

"Tu... ne peux pas faire ça... ici... à la vue de tous..."

"Si le Caporal-chef avait voulu m'en empêcher, il aurait agi en ce sens. Tu ne penses pas, Fritz ?"

"Mon... monstre !..."

"Tu ne risques pas de le devenir, Fritz. Toi, tu mourras avant."

Des arcs électriques, appelant une puissance phénoménale !...

Une force qui balaye tout sur son passage. Puis tout qui décroît.

Tuer Fritz passerait pour un aveu. Le terroriser est suffisant pour cette fois.

* * *

Je parcours la peau marquée du dos de Livaï.

"Tu sais, Livaï, c'est grâce à _lui _que tu es devenu cet homme formidable que j'admire tant..."

Livaï se retourne à moitié, aucune expression particulière venant s'afficher sur son visage. "Et je devrais peut-être l'en remercier ?!"

A la façon dont ça claque, je dois m'aventurer avec une certaine prudence sur ce terrain miné.

"Je veux simplement dire que..."

"J'avais compris." sec. "On peut passer à autre chose ou tu en viendras à lui chanter des louanges ?!"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire." le fixant avec des sourcils froncés.

Livaï roula sur le lit, s'asseyant, récupérant son pantalon pour l'enfiler ainsi que son haut.

"Nous pourrions l'évoquer calmement..."

"Écoute, t'as qu'à le recontacter pour qu'il termine ce qu'il avait commencé puisque tu lui trouves des qualités." lancé avec une froideur méprisante, se levant.

"Putain, Ackermann, tu fais chier !" bondissant hors du lit. "Tête de bourrique, tu vas arrêter de tout prendre au pied de la lettre comme ça !" lui faisant face sans crainte.

Il me fixe, ne s'attendant pas à un tel revirement, clignant pour se ressaisir bien vite, me prenant par les épaules pour me bousculer sur le côté, se dégageant la voie pour sortir.

Je me fixe devant la porte, vive.

"Von Kreutzberg..." grogné.

Nous allons en venir aux poings !... Cela ne fait plus aucun doute !...

"Vire de là."

"Dégage-moi." le provoquant.

Son poing frappe contre le bois de la porte, proche de mon crâne, visage marqué par la colère.

Il monte son autre main jusqu'à mon menton dont il se saisit sans douceur. "T'es vraiment brise-couilles quand tu t'y mets."

Le sourire vient contrebalancer les propos injurieux.

Sa bouche termine sur la mienne, m'entraînant dans une danse qui fait baisser la pression pour faire naître une succession d'appréciations érotiques.

Nous nous savourons dans des termes gémis éloquents.

Je ferme les bras autour de la nuque rasée.

Il me monte, de deux mains sur la taille, contre la porte, me portant sur ses propres hanches, baiser redoublant d'intensité jusqu'à devenir un appel des langues hors des cavités, salive dégoulinant des commissures tant l'instant est délicieux.

Nous avons été dessinés pour l'amour, pour nous emboîter encore et encore !...

* * *

Voyons s'il est plus détendu après ce second round...

"Si tu savais combien je t'admire, Livaï..."

"Laisse tomber, j'ai pigé." avec le sourire. "_Il _a effectivement eu une influence indéniable sur moi."

Je laisse le revers des doigts glisser sur la peau encore moite du dos marqué.

"J'aime beaucoup cette part de _lui _qui te compose."

Livaï tourne sur le dos. "Ça t'aurait plu qu'il te baise ?..."

La question n'a rien d'agressif. Simple curiosité masculine.

"Non. Ça me plaît que _toi_ tu me baises."

* * *

"Eren ?... Ça te fait quoi lorsque tu te changes en titan ?..." caressant le torse à la musculature plus marquée que celle de Livaï.

"Un sentiment de puissance." souriant, caressant mon dos. "De pouvoir enfin hurler au monde toute ma colère."

"J'adore les grognements rauques de ton titan, Eren. J'ai déjà vu des gens se boucher les oreilles tant ils sont percutants."

"Vrai ?" amusé.

"Hmm mmm." me hissant sur lui, conquérante.

Il attrape mes hanches, se calant à son aise dans le lit.

"Je veux goûter à ton titan, Eren."

Eren entrouvre la bouche de délice, me fixant de son regard émeraude. "Il n'en tient qu'à toi." soufflé. "J'aime ce que tu animes en moi. Tu me remues comme personne, Rachel." inversant la tendance, venant me dominer à son tour, joueur.

"J'adore ton titan autant que toi. J'ai une nette préférence pour sa mâchoire..." tandis qu'il fait son chemin par-delà mon nombril. "... cette mâchoire puissante à double-cran... capable de broyer du titan alors même qu'il manque les deux bras au tien... Er... Ereeeen..." alors qu'il atteint sa cible en plein.

Il léchote, suçote, intrigué et plein d'initiatives heureuses.

J'enfonce mes doigts dans ses épaules contractées, ses bras passant sous mon corps pour le soulever. Un grognement rauque me répond, moitié titan, traits de chair en relief dessinés sous les yeux.

Je glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Il me sourit avant de retourner à son activité avec une ardeur redoublée. A cette allure les choses ne traînent pas et il m'arrache un très bel orgasme.

"Dis, Eren, t'as envie de te changer en titan au moment où ça monte ?..."

Il sourit, caressant mes cheveux, chevelure sauvage rabattue sur l'oreiller, secouant la tête pour affirmer la négative. "Toi ?..."

"L'idée me traverse courtement l'esprit, oui." venant fureter dans son cou.

"Préviens si t'es au-dessus !..." amusé.

* * *

Lorsque Fritz aperçoit Eren, il lui sort du chemin fissa !... La leçon a porté. Il quitte le périmètre dès que le détenteur du Titan Assaillant pose ses fesses sur le banc du réfectoire.

La scène est assez amusante à observer !...

Si Eren terrorise sans mal Fritz, il en est un qui se gausse du titan, qu'il soit de type assaillant ou non ; c'est Livaï. Livaï réglerait son compte à Eren en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour émettre un grognement. Le fait est d'autant plus amusant quand on ne se méfie pas du _short_ gabarit du Caporal-chef Ackermann.

Je m'installe à côté du grand vainqueur. "Tu terrorises tout le monde, Ackermann."

"Tss." amusé. "Tu cherches le beau temps ou quoi ?"

"Il ne m'avait pourtant pas semblé que la météo m'était défavorable..." avec une envie de triturer son haut que je ne manifeste qu'à travers mon regard et ma lèvre pincée.

Il m'adresse un regard de haut, amusé. "Tu ne penses pas sérieusement te ruer sur moi, petite sauvage ?..."

"Pourquoi pas ?... Je l'ai déjà fait des centaines de fois."

* * *

Lune ouvrit une petite trappe et s'y glissa. A l'intérieur, tout était aménagé avec coussins au sol et divers meubles ; un véritable petit cocon.

Intriguée, elle ouvrit un coffre et découvrit là plusieurs carnets.

Les ouvrant, elle lut quelques pages ; des poèmes pour la plupart. Jusqu'à tomber sur : "_Cet après-midi, j'ai profité du sommeil de Sif pour lui couper plusieurs mèches de cheveux. Puis j'ai pris mon plaisir avec elle_."

Lune eut un hoquet de surprise. Assurément, l'écriture ne pouvait être que celle de Loki.

"Trouves-tu cette lecture divertissante ?" émit une voix teintée de colère.

Lune ferma le carnet, avisant Loki dont les prunelles flambaient de colère.

Il changea le carnet en reptile qui s'échappa des mains de Lune.

"Loki... est-ce vrai ?..."

"Non, c'est une pure invention."

Trop vif pour être vrai.

"Loki. Loki, je t'en prie ne me mens pas." s'avançant jusqu'à lui sans le craindre.

"Tout à l'heure tu vas être capable de croire que je me suis changé en jument pour séduire un étalon en rut et mettre bas d'un poulain gris à huit pattes, Lune ?! Tout ceci n'est que du folklore !"

"J'ai reconnu ton écriture."

"J'avais..."

Ses doigts tremblaient.

"Est-ce vrai, Loki ?... Réponds moi."

Loki fit un pas en arrière puis deux, se laissant tomber sur un coffre verrouillé.

"Non... ne me dis pas que... avec Sif..." bredouillait Lune, sous le choc.

"C'est arrivé stupidement... lorsqu'elle est venue me rabrouer concernant le tour que je lui avais joué..."

"Sif... avec Sif..." tremblante sur ses jambes.


	13. Appétits acérés

_Ce chapitre signe le retour d'un trio de Juges ^^ Ils vous ont manqués ?... A Lévi aussi !..._

* * *

_Chapitre 133 : Appétits acérés_

L'heure est venue pour moi de renouer avec certaines habitudes.

J'ouvre la portière et m'installe, côté passager, dans la superbe Mercedes AMG Classe C, gris métallisé, aux sièges en cuir clair.

Au volant, le sourire s'affine. "Tiens, tiens, tiens."

"Démarre." directive, me calant à mon aise dans le véhicule, genoux contre l'habitacle, jupette remontant haut - au grand délice du conducteur.

Le véhicule s'insère dans la circulation dense avec une fluidité maîtrisée.

J'observe le ballet gracieux des mains, gantées de cuir sombre, sur le volant gansé.

Mon regard remonte le long des cuisses fines, merveilleusement mises en valeur dans ce pantalon gris à plis sur le devant.

L'ensemble est superbe, le tout dans des nuances de gris chiné.

L'odeur familière de son eau de toilette de prix me rappelle des souvenirs chauds.

Je me permets de glisser les doigts dans sa nuque, lissant quelques mèches argentées.

"Toujours aussi superbe."

"Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu pareille flatterie."

"Le Griffon est un animal fort jaloux, ai-je appris récemment."

Clignotant. A gauche.

"Quoi de neuf au royaume des morts ?"

"Nous sommes résolus à faire revenir notre Seigneur Hadès à la tête de notre armée. Le dénommé Alone n'était qu'un usurpateur que son amour excessif pour une pseudo-déesse a rendu complètement fou et abattu, allant jusqu'à tolérer un compromis honteux avec le dieu de la malice."

"Tu as des paroles dures, Griffon."

"Elles ne sont pourtant pas dénuées de sens, chère Spectre du Léviathan."

"Nous pourrions en discuter autour d'un repas avec tes frères ?"

"Notre entente est unanime sur ce point." ferme.

Arrêt dans un rond point. Le Griffon tapote son volant, observant par le rétroviseur extérieur les autres véhicules.

"Et de ton côté ?" en retour de question.

"Je ne suis pas passée par la case Crevan, si c'est là ton inquiétude."

"Selon nos sources, ce n'est pas lui qui te tenait éloignée de nous ces derniers temps."

J'en souris. "Oh, tu parles du magnifique mètre 60 ?..."

"Ne fais pas semblant de l'ignorer, Léviathan."

Déplacement à vitesse réduite le long d'une avenue.

Je déchausse, glissant mon pied le long de la cuisse fuselée du Griffon, finissant par aboutir au centre.

Il se régale, main quittant le volant pour caresser la cheville fine. "C'est ainsi que tout avait commencé entre nous..."

"Ce soir, l'étoilé ?..."

"Pourquoi pas." pianotant de la main sur l'ordinateur de bord pour avertir par mail ses frères avant de revenir en caresses sur ma cheville.

Aiacos répond par un smiley et Rhadamanthys par un simple OK.

"Tu partais en clientèle ?"

"J'allais rendre visite à un fournisseur, en banlieue. A Poissy, pour être exact." mèches argentées suivant le mouvement de l'épaule lorsqu'il manoeuvre le volant.

"Je demeurerai toujours à Hadès. Je ne peux me renier. Vous m'avez tant offert..."

"C'est ce maître-là que nous souhaitons rappeler à la tête de notre armée, Léviathan."

"Et qu'adviendra-t-il d'Alone ?"

"Nous lui ferons la grâce de rejoindre les larves et d'y ramper." sec.

Je siffle.

"Le dieu de la malice ne représente aucune menace pour notre ordre."

"J'attends toujours que Lune m'invite pour me le présenter officiellement !..." un peu vexée.

"Elle craint que tu le trouves à ton goût." assorti d'un petit sourire, s'arrêtant à un feu.

"Je te signale, mon cher Minos, que je n'ai jamais lorgné sur Alone. Bon, sur Hadès, je dis pas..."

Minos pouffe. "Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu aies noté la différence de pointure."

Démarrage en douceur, boîte automatique à l'appui.

"Comment se portent tes frères ?"

"Rhada a un nouveau molosse dont la spécialité est de laisser des filets de bave partout. Une horreur !... Aiacos a, entre temps, agrandi sa collection de monstres mécaniques. Dernièrement, il nous a gratifiés d'un retrait de permis, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de rouler !..."

Les moments heureux passés avec Rhadamanthys et Valentine, dans le manoir anglais, me reviennent à l'esprit, intacts. Et je ris quant au fait que rien n'arrête Aiacos.

"Vous n'avez pas changé !..."

"Pourquoi le devrions-nous ?..."

"Du fait des réincarnations successives. Après tout, nous avons bien vu Rhadamanthys apprécier d'être dominé récemment !..."

"Oh, à mon avis, il a toujours aimé cela. Rappelle-toi Pandora !..."

"Oh my, ouiiii ! Quand elle débarquait à la startup !..."

"Comme je le disais !..."

Le smartphone émet et Minos reconnaît le numéro d'un gros client norvégien.

Il pose l'index sur ses propres lèvres, mettant temporairement fin à notre conversation et décroche, saluant dans sa langue natale.

Je me laisse bercer par ces accents, paupières baissées.

La conversation dure cinq bonnes minutes puis Minos raccroche.

* * *

Lorsque le manteau quitte mes épaules, les regards sont happés par le strass scintillant présent sur le velours sombre de ma petite robe bustier.

Empressé, Aiacos se lève pour me conduire jusqu'à la table occupée par ses frères.

"Rhada, tu n'as pas emmené Valentine ?"

"Pourquoi ? La Harpie te manque, Léviathan ?"

Minos me recule une chaise.

"Cela m'aurait fait plaisir de le revoir."

"Il est en charge de garder le molosse." murmuré à mon oreille.

"Silence, Nos."

"Notre Harpie s'est entiché d'un passe-temps nommé mode. Il défile et pose. Dernièrement, il s'est même inscrit à des cours de couture."

"Eh bien, eh bien !..."

"Et il refuse obstinément de se montrer dominateur à l'égard de Rhada."

Soupir du blond.

"Je trouve pourtant les guêpières et les bas résilles très modes !..."

"Cos..." grogné.

"Léviathan, une question me brûle les lèvres !..." s'anime soudain le Griffon. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas passée par chez Crevan avant de nous revenir ?"

"T'es dingue, Nos, de le lui suggérer !..." s'insurge Aiacos. "Pour ma part, une autre question me brûle tout entier : comment va se terminer cette soirée ?"

"Pourquoi je l'attendais, celle-là, Cos ?"

"Parce que tu me connais bien ?..." clin d'œil à Rhadamanthys. "Que valent des siècles de pratique, mon bon vieux Wyvern ?..." taquin à l'égard du dragon à écailles.

"Pour répondre franchement à ta question, Aiacos, je pourrai me jeter sur cette même table pour m'y faire honorer par vous trois, à tour de rôle ou simultanément."

"La vision est ravissante, Léviathan." accorde, à ma grande surprise, Rhadamanthys dont le regard pailleté d'or vient de se parer d'un joli voile.

"Tu fais perdre la tête à notre Wyverne, Léviathan." s'amuse Minos.

"A ma grande surprise." fixant Rhadamanthys, souvenirs chauds me revenant à l'esprit. "Tu te rappelles de nos moments au manoir ?..."

"Ne l'évoque pas, je te prie. Ou je vais perdre tout contrôle."

"Nous pourrions tous ici conter à quel point tu nous as délectés, Léviathan." amène Minos, se calant mieux sur sa chaise, signe que son excitation monte.

"Je puis certifier que tu es plus calée en la matière que ne l'est Rune." affirme Aiacos.

"Rune a été élevé pour le silence, Cos." argumente Minos avec un geste qui en dit long.

"C'est pas tant le fait qu'il se taise qui me contrarie mais plutôt son côté... rigide. Pas une once de fantaisie, Nos. Franchement, j'avais pensé qu'il avait évolué à ton contact mais rien, pas une miette de légèreté. Ton Procureur est d'un linéaire, Nos !... Il me tuerait d'ennui si je n'étais pas immortel."

"Mon Procureur n'a pas à coller à tes fantasmes, Cos." reniflant de dédain.

"Comme tu peux le constater, Léviathan, les choses ne changent guère aux Enfers." amène Rhadamanthys, goûtant le grand cru qui nous a été apporté.

"Et toi ?..."

Aiacos et Minos tournent simultanément leurs têtes vers la blonde Wyverne.

"Tu veux sans doute évoquer mon goût prononcé pour la _domination _?..."

"Nous salivons." intercale Minos.

"_Quiet_, Nos." triturant le pied de son verre à vin. "Mes goûts n'ont pas changé. Intéressée ?..."

Long sifflement d'Aiacos. "Il nous ferait presque de l'ombre, Nos !..."

"Aucune chance, Cos." attrapant délicatement un canapé sur le plateau.

"Je ne parierai pas, si j'étais vous." se plaçant sur le côté pour croiser ses jambes solides. Son regard or fondu coule sur moi comme le ferait un nappage voluptueux.

Mes reins supplient.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu écarterais tes deux frères ici présents pour me remettre une cravache ou un fouet entre les mains afin d'en jouer à ma guise ?..."

"Cela demeure une option, en effet."

"Du bluff. Du pur bluff." lance Aiacos.

"Où en es-tu avec Caroline, mon cher Aiacos ?..." demandais-je, curieuse.

"Elle a fait son temps." sans sourire. "J'ai d'ailleurs été bon prince en lui évitant la carbonisation en la quittant."

Minos lâche un petit rire pervers. "Crevan t'aurait percé les yeux de la pointe de sa faux si tel avait été le cas, Nos. Le spectacle aurait été de toute beauté."

Je secoue la tête. "Vous n'avez pas changé. C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver en forme."

"Bah, nous n'avons que très peu de mérite, Léviathan." argue Minos, amusé. "Goûte donc ces canapés au caviar. Un régal !..."

"J'ai une préférence pour ceux au curry." annonce Aiacos.

"J'espère que leur cave à whisky est bien achalandée." déclare Rhadamanthys.

"Léviathan, j'aurai très envie de reculer ma chaise et te laisser me chevaucher, dos face à moi." lance Minos.

Aiacos s'étouffe presque. "Hey ! C'est **ma **spécialité, ça, Nos !"

"Je te l'emprunte pour ce soir, mon cher Aiacos."

"L'idée ne me déplairait pas." dis-je, d'une voix blanche.

"Nous entendons, Léviathan." attrapant une carte pour faire son choix.

* * *

Nous choisissons de nous rendre chez moi.

Sitôt arrivés, Aiacos se vautre sur le canapé.

Minos y prend place avec grâce.

Rhadamanthys choisit le fauteuil.

"Je ne demande pas lequel de nous passera le premier, n'est-ce pas, Léviathan ?" interceptant clairement vers qui se fixe mon regard.

"Laisse faire, Rhada. Les deuxième et troisième places n'en seront que meilleures." amène Aiacos.

J'installe la chaise et Minos quitte la veste de son costume avant de s'y installer, ramenant sa crinière argentée sur l'arrière.

J'y prends place, croupe relevée. Ses mains échouent sur ma taille et il en apprécie la finesse ainsi que la vue. Il est déjà haut et mes ondulations ne font que le rendre davantage durci.

Ses frères nous fixent, plaisir des yeux gagnant leur corps.

"Léviathan... comme tu... nous as manqués..." s'étrangle Minos, se déboutonnant à la hâte pour se faire saillir avant de s'assurer de mon état. Il en geint fortement. "Je... ne vais pas... être long... que mes frères... ne s'en inquiètent pas..."

Il se tient par la base, s'invitant au sein de la moiteur humeur. J'ondule tandis qu'il est profondément ancré en moi.

Aiacos vient se de se défaire pour s'offrir de l'espace. "C'est normalement... ma place, ça... Minos..." grogné.

Je tends la main vers Aiacos et ce dernier vient s'accroupir devant moi, après avoir ouvert mon bustier, caressant et lapant mes seins dont l'état des pointes le ravit.

Rhadamanthys vient se placer devant moi et je l'avale jusqu'à la garde - gasp ! J'oubliais à quel point ses proportions étaient imposantes !... Et cette magnifique toison dorée qui lui grimpe jusqu'au nombril.

Aiacos se caresse en même temps qu'il me flatte.

Notre jouissance est presque simultanée et nous emplissons la vaste pièce de nos appréciations vocales, jetées, qui frappent les murs.

C'est bon de nous retrouver et de voir que rien n'a changé...

Dès qu'ils feront revenir Hadès, je lui prêterai à nouveau allégeance.

* * *

Je sais que... je leur avais fait l'honneur de les voir avant d'avoir le moindre contact avec celui qu'ils ne peuvent pas cadrer... mais l'appel est trop fort pour que j'y résiste.

Je passe par l'arrière-cour, entrant par la porte dont la serrure est sécurisée et m'approche de celui qui se tient là, en tenue authentique.

Lentement, je l'entoure de mes bras, posant la tête entre ses omoplates. Sa finesse de corps... son odeur personnelle couplée à ces effluves de formaldéhyde...

"_Silver fox..._"

Il glousse discrètement, délecté, abandonnant son œuvre en cours.

"_Well, well..._"

Cette voix éraillée et rauque que je reconnaîtrai entre mille autres...

Nous ne sommes, à ce moment précis, qu'émotions exacerbées.

Nous demeurons ainsi, statiques.

Ce qui circule entre nous est phénoménale de complicité et d'attachement.

Je n'ai guère besoin de plus. Il m'apaise.

"_So tell me..._"

"_Oh, so much to say..._"

Sa main monte et il caresse les miennes, fermées sur sa poitrine.

Nous laissons encore passer un moment.

Puis je le libère et m'écarte pour qu'il puisse se retourner.

Pivotant d'un pied sur l'autre, il me fait face.

Cette splendeur faite Shinigami !...

Il lève la main et ses doigts se saisissent délicatement d'une mèche de cheveux qu'il lisse entre le pouce et l'index, lentement, souriant.

"_Miss me ?..._"

"_Not much... but yet._" sur un soupir prononcé.

Je soulève les pans de sa soutane pour distinguer les cuissardes sanglées avec ravissement.

"J'ai une chance folle..."

"Et quelle est-elle, _my Lady _?..."

"Que tu me laisses t'approcher... te toucher..."

"Je n'aurai pas le cœur à refuser pareil privilège."

Il écarte lui-même un pan, s'inclinant devant moi. "_My godess_." avant de se relever. "Tu m'as toujours été supérieure, _my Lady_. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais usé de ce pouvoir pour faire pencher la balance en ta faveur."

"Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un égal, Undy. Je ne veux pas que ce fait soit remis en cause."

"Je termine ici et te rejoins autour d'un thé."

* * *

"Hmm... thé à la rose ?..."

"Oui, hihihihi ! J'ai revu mes classiques pour un peu de fantaisie !..."

"Tu bouleverses tes habitudes, en effet." souriante.

"Oh, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de très amusant, _my Lady_, en réglant une facture à un fournisseur. En fait, le numéro de facture était le 136649. Il s'agit de mon numéro de matricule à l'époque où j'officiais au sein du service de récupération."

"Oh !... J'ignorai que vous étiez fichés."

"Ils raffolent des démarches administratives, _my Lady_." s'installant à table, dans un soupir, défaisant son chignon, longues mèches dégringolant le long de ses épaules.

Je n'en peux plus de splendeurs !...

Il le note, arborant un petit sourire amusé. "Bénéficierais-je toujours d'autant d'impact sur toi, _my Lady _?..."

"Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait changer ce fait." soufflant sur la surface du thé chaud.

"Oh, eh bien tu semblais bien accrochée à ce petit soldat qui, il est vrai, a toujours fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire."

"Livaï est adorable, Undy. Mais..."

"Mais ?..."

"Il ne peut pas saisir ce qui nous lie, toi et moi."

"Et qu'est-ce qui nous lie, _my Lady _?..." s'appuyant des coudes sur la table, mains fines croisées sous son menton.

"Tout. Des considérations que Livaï ne peut et n'a nul besoin d'envisager. Il a bien assez à faire avec les Titans."

"Hmm. Je vois. Et cet Assaillant ?... C'est ainsi qu'on le nomme, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Eren ? Oh, encore moins." riant. "Inutile de le perturber davantage."

* * *

Assise aux côtés de Livaï.

Je me penche sur son oreille. "Tu me fais palpiter, Ackermann..."

Il s'autorise un sourire fugace, corps lançant un arc électrique qui part du sexe pour remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Sa jolie pupille se pare d'un voile.

"Attends un peu que nous soyons seuls..." prometteur.

* * *

Je laisse mes doigts filer le long des mèches sombres.

"Quel magnifique mélange, Ackermann..."

Une main aventureuse glisse derrière mes fesses. J'en frémis. Le moindre attouchement...

Il pose sa belle tête sur mes cuisses, souriant face à mon pubis, levant sur moi ses yeux anthracites, m'avisant.

"Je te retourne le compliment, Von Kreutzberg."

Je me penche jusqu'à son oreille attentive. "L'amour avec toi, j'adore..."

Il en sourit, fermant un instant les paupières pour déguster l'aveu jusque dans son corps, se laissant le loisir d'enfler paisiblement.

J'observe l'effet, élan aux reins.

"C'est comment ?..."

"Ça irradie bien gentiment."

Il contracte les fesses, ce qui le fait se caresser contre tout ce que le sexe frôle ou touche, s'en faisant du bien.

"J'adore..."

"Tu... fais ça depuis longtemps ?..."

"Quoi, tu veux savoir la façon dont je me branle ?..."

"Hmm mmm."

"Bah, ça dépend ce qui me tombe sous la main. Et mon degré d'excitation. Parfois, ça peut partir de rien. Un besoin impératif que le moindre frottement exacerbe." finissant par se retourner, face à moi. "Ça peut aller très vite ou être très lent, au contraire. Ça dépend vraiment du cerveau et des situations."

Je glisse la main jusqu'à lui, commençant par les testicules, les faisant glisser entre l'index et le pouce. Il apprécie par un doux geignement, paupières closes.

"Ça... c'est..."

"Oui ?..."

"... divin... presque transcendant..."

"J'ai une chance folle que tu t'offres ainsi à mes mains..."

"Je serai parfaitement débile de m'y refuser." souriant. "J'ai toujours su, Rachel... toi et moi... c'était... une évidence."

Je le saisis par la base, caresses lentes.

"Ouiiii... comme ça... comme... ça..." s'arquant en rythme avec mes allées et venues.

"Livaï... magnifique Livaï..."

"Ooooh... je pourrai... _presque_... quémander..."

"Ça ne me déplairait pas..."

"Je m'en doute..."

Il monte. Il est beau, haut, droit et fier.

La taille est idéale ; elle remplit sans trop comprimer.

Mon pouce vient le chercher, ramenant la peau fine pour rendre la caresse d'autant plus agréable sur le gland sensible découvert.

Il apprécie, respiration se faisant chaque seconde plus courte.

"Rach... haaaah... haaaaan..."

Le ballet des tensions commence à animer son ventre qui se creuse à mesure.

Je viens prendre place sur lui, le chevauchant en menant la danse.

Les sensations montent en lui.

Nos vocalises se font échos.

J'ondule, me contractant en mesure.

Il n'en peut plus de sensations qui gravitent autour de son anus, remontant jusqu'à la prune éclose de la verge et refluant en ondes dans tout le pubis. Il est véritablement voué à mes mouvements.

La gorge sèche, il jouit fort là, se déversant avec soulagement et volupté.

Je le rejoins tant le spectacle était grisant.


	14. Opfert eure Herzen !

_Lévi se rapproche de l'Assaillant... et Lune et Loki semblent avoir trouvé un nouvel équilibre._

* * *

_Chapitre 134 : Opfert eure Herzen !_

"Putain, Davis, ça fait combien de fois que je te le dis ?!"

Ouch !... Le ton n'a rien d'aimable. Assorti d'une insanité en prime... Je ne donne pas chère de la peau du soldat contre qui est dirigée sa colère.

Je me glisse derrière lui.

Petit regard avant de revenir à la présente affaire.

"Si tu ne veux pas que ton équipement te lâche au moment où t'en as le plus besoin, tu l'entretiens, merde !"

OK. C'était donc ça ?... manquement à la discipline. Réprimande. Châtiment. C'est aussi simple que ça.

"Pour la peine, tu t'occuperas de tous les équipements et tu y passeras la nuit. Je les vérifierai moi-même demain matin."

Autant dire qu'ils ont intérêts à être rutilants !...

La porte de l'armurerie claque et il se dirige à pas vifs vers moi.

J'étais en permission.

Il s'arrête devant moi, arborant un joli sourire de guerre, croisant les bras.

"Alors ?"

Je hausse les épaules. "_The usual stuff_."

Il pointe le réfectoire du menton pour que nous nous y retrouvions au calme.

Dans la salle, il nous prépare deux thés chauds.

J'y croise Eren qui m'adresse un petit regard complice que Livaï ne prend pas la peine de relever.

Il s'installe en face de moi, jambe pliée ramenée sur le banc, attrapant le haut de sa tasse du bout des doigts.

"J't'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique, Ackermann ?..."

"Me semble."

"Tu m'as manqué." soufflé.

Ses sourcils froncés ne daignent pas relâcher.

"Des soucis ?..."

"J'l'ai recroisé."

OK. Là on parle de Kenny.

"Et ? Toujours aussi psychotique ?..."

"J'ai failli l'éclater. J'pense que c'est ce qui finira par arriver."

"Donc... à ton retour, c'est Davis qui en a fait les frais ?..." amusée.

Il en sourirait presque, si la colère ne le ceignait pas tant. "Davis ferait bien de secouer son cul."

"Mais encore ?..."

Oui parce qu'il y a autre chose... je le connais. Je sais lorsque quelque chose le préoccupe.

"J'compte vérifier les théories d'Erwin."

Je manque de tousser.

"Livaï..."

"Je lui dois. Et je m'en cogne complètement de me foutre la moitié du monde à dos."

"Là, on ne causera plus seulement de rébellion ou d'insubordination... on évoquera la trahison à la famille royale et tout le tintouin. Bref, tu risques fort d'être pendu haut et court."

Un sourire terrible flotte sur ses lèvres. "Ça me va."

"Tu vas arrêter ça de suite, Ackermann !..."

"Sauf ton putain de respect, Rachel, si tu ne me suis pas, tu peux dégager."

Je souffle. On se calme...

"T'es vraiment comme ça, Ackermann ?... dès qu'il y a une merde, tu peux pas t'empêcher de taper dedans !"

"On parle de mensonges enfoncés dans le crâne des gamins dès leur plus jeune âge. Erwin était convaincu que tout ce qu'on enseigne était faux. Pourquoi on nous raconte des conneries, Rachel ? Hein ? Pour camoufler quelle vérité ?..."

"Je ne supporterai pas de te voir balancer au bout d'une corde, Livaï."

"Et pour cette raison t'es prête à renoncer à découvrir le véritable motif qui nous confine derrière ces putains de murs, Von Kreutzberg ?!"

Nous nous défions du regard.

"Tu es aussi acharné que lui."

Il plisse les yeux. "On parle de qui là ? De Kenny ou d'Erwin ?"

"Renonce, Livaï."

"Je dirai bien d'aller te faire foutre mais ça ne me contenterait pas."

Je me lève, le fixant de ma position comme s'il était fou.

"OK. Dans ces conditions, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire." lâche-t-il.

"Je... te suivrais où que tu ailles."

La phrase quitte mes lèvres presque malgré moi. J'en tremble sous l'effet, serrant le poing sur le bois de la table.

Il me fixe. "Je te demande pas de me suivre, je te demande d'honorer la mémoire d'Erwin."

"Tu peux appeler ça comme tu veux." quittant la partie.

* * *

Allongée dans l'herbe qui borde le ruisseau qui traverse la bordure du bois d'entraînement. Les nuages me rappellent des formes, soufflés par un vent impétueux.

Bras derrière la tête, je mâchouille un brin d'herbe.

Un hennissement derrière moi. Mon étalon qui répond au sien.

Des pas qui se rapprochent dans l'herbe sauvage.

Inutile que j'ouvre les paupières pour savoir qui vient de s'installer à mes côtés.

Sa présence entière me fait vibrer. J'en souris.

"Si tu me suis uniquement parce que t'as la trouille de me perdre, tu peux tranquillement rester ici et te la couler douce."

Je me redresse, fixant l'horizon.

"Tu vas te foutre hors-la-loi, Ackermann, et tu le sais très bien."

"Le jeu en vaut nettement la chandelle, crois-moi."

Je tourne la tête pour avoir le profil fier dans mon champ de vision.

"Tu es ainsi fait. Tu ne cesseras jamais de combattre." levant la main pour glisser les doigts le long des mèches sombres.

Il a une jambe plié, bras en appui, fixant ce point de mire sans s'en détacher.

Le souffle joue un moment avec ses cheveux.

"Je préfère te voir en agonie sur un champ de bataille qu'entre les mains de politiques véreux, Livaï."

"Le combat est le même. Erwin m'y aurait de toute manière mené."

"Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ces derniers jours c'est assez vif, ouais." reniflant, trouvant la confession d'autant plus douloureuse.

Là, tout de suite, envie de lui faire du bien. De voir son visage défait par le plaisir. Là, tout de suite, l'aimer. Dans l'urgence.

Ma main descend le long de son ventre, faisant son chemin entre les plis de la jupette de cuir et là j'y suis et je masse à pleine paume, observant avec un intérêt redoublé ce qui va se jouer sur son visage. La bouche vient de s'entrouvrir de délice, laissant passer un souffle qui tressaille déjà. En bas, il répond avec férocité aux attentions, se dressant avec ferveur.

Le menton se lève légèrement, dévoilant le plein relief de sa pomme d'Adam.

Sa main glisse le long de mon dos, remontant jusqu'à la nuque.

"T'as... coupé tes cheveux ?..."

J'en souris qu'il ne le remarque que maintenant.

"C'est joli quand c'est court ?..."

"C'est joli tout court." souriant, entre deux spasmes du visage tant je lui apporte du bien.

Sur un petit sourire de guerre, je bascule pour le chevaucher, faisant tomber le haut de son corps dans l'herbe, doigts enserrant ses poignets, bassins en contact rapproché, déjà à nous faire du bien en ondulant.

Les sons qui lui échappent en disent long sur le fait que je lui ai manqué, qu'il apprécie de renouer avec ces sensations qui lui enserrent joliment les reins, inondant le corps entier par vagues successives, sexe dans un état indescriptible de surtension.

Nous avons besoin d'en venir à l'essentiel parce que nous sommes, l'un comme l'autre, plus que prêts.

Je défais frénétiquement, à l'en faire presque rire, ce qui entrave nos sexes de la rencontre nue.

Sa jambe se lève et il prend l'ascendant sur moi, descendant le pantalon de deux mains, glissant légèrement le bassin sur le côté pour se défaire et extirper ce qu'il faut de lui pour se couler en moi sur un geignement rauque, corps arqué de plaisir alors qu'il pénètre dans la moiteur exquise qui me tapisse.

"Dis moi... quel accueil..." se régalant.

Il bouge de telle façon que son sexe visite chaque recoin, gland sensible prenant toutes les sensations de front ou sur les côtés, nous arrachant des appréciations presque criées, des termes chauds hachés. Nos respirations sont chaotiques.

Nous nous arquons ou cabrons, cherchant le point de contact le plus délicieux, corps menés à bout de tout.

A la fin, nous sommes couchés sur les flancs et basculons des hanches, moi en contresens de lui, visages déformés par le plaisir intense qui inonde jusqu'à notre champ de vision, lui finissant par littéralement faire exploser sa laitance en moi, généreux, tandis que je contracte en rythme autour de lui.

Puis la pression retombe et nos souffles se calment. Nous demeurons joliment emboîtés, lui se laissant décroître tandis que nous nous sourions, nous couvrant d'attentions ciblées et de baisers avortés.

"Je te suivrai... jusqu'en enfer... Livaï..."

Il me sourit. "Je comptais m'arrêter... avant."

* * *

Ce qui tombe dans mon lit ce soir-là, me fixant de ses yeux éteints rendus vifs par un désir brûlant, promet des heures de plaisir en perspective !...

La main remonte le long de ma chemise de nuit, entraînant un pan complet avec elle, découvrant la peau pour la cajoler à paume ouverte.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, calant mon bassin directement contre le sien. "_Talk dirty to me, Livaï_." allumée.

La demande, directe, lui fait un instant écarquiller les yeux avant que la paupière tombante ne reprennent ses droits et qu'un rictus joueur se plante sur ses lèvres.

Il lèche alors à la perpendiculaire mes lèvres, terminant par le bout de mon nez.

Entre nous, son sexe se tend comme un arc, prisonnier du tissu.

C'est lui qui se charge de se défaire, s'offrant l'espace sur un soupir de soulagement.

Il s'octroie l'offense de glisser les doigts en bas de lui, se caressant les testicules par jeu, remontant le long de la belle hampe dressée, souriant toujours, se positionnant sur un coude, main soutenant sa tête tandis que l'autre continue sur sa lancée.

"_So... tell me how badly you want me to fuck you_." me fixant dans les yeux.

Je me colle à lui, bassins en contact étroit. "_Hard_. _So hard that I will beg for this._"

Son sourire s'allonge presque autant que son sexe qui répond à merveille aux sollicitations vocales.

"_Turn around_."

Je lui présente mon dos et il tire sur mes hanches pour pouvoir explorer entre mes fesses, renflement furetant, à notre grand délice.

"_Let me see how wet you are_." glissant la main sur le devant, cherchant ce qu'il convoite, ramenant une jambe contre lui pour m'ouvrir à ses attentions précises.

Ce qu'il découvre ne déçoit pas. "_Let me... suck you..._" à mon oreille, venant se couler entre mes jambes ouvertes pour me goûter, flattant là.

Mes mains filent entre les mèches sombres.

Son pouce exerce une pression sur le plancher pelvien, renforçant les sensations.

Il alterne les rythmes, suspendant ses attentions pour prendre le relais de ses doigts, se les léchant avec délectation, m'adressant une tape sur la main lorsque je souhaite me saisir de lui, sourire à l'appui.

"_T-t-t-t ! Not yet_."

"Liv..."

"_Beg_."

"_Pl... please, Livaï..._"

La complainte le remue des pieds à la tête, renforçant les sensations déjà précises du sexe érigé.

"_Beg for more_."

Gasp ! Il est plus coriace que je ne le pensais !...

Je tâtonne et il se dérobe au moyen d'un jeu de hanches, tapant sur le dos de ma main.

"_Don't you hear me ? Not yet_."

La situation s'y prête à merveille et il me retourne, fouillant entre mes jambes ouvertes, gland s'invitant à mesure, au gré de ses fantaisies.

Je suis... dans un état qui le fait sourire.

"_Mmm... wet, wet, wet_."

Il cède lorsque lui-même n'en peut plus, conservant la position en nous offrant des orgasmes superbes.

* * *

Je m'installe aux côté de l'Assaillant. Son sourire tombe sur moi.

"T'as entendu parler des projets de notre Caporal-chef ?..."

"Un peu."

Eren hausse le sourcil.

"Tu connais Livaï ; soit tu le suis, soit tu dégages."

"Je vois. Je compte le devancer."

"Eren..."

"Tu sais, Rachel, je n'aurai de cesse jusqu'à avoir mis hors jeu nos ennemis."

"Je le sais, Assaillant." souriant à son titan.

Un léger grognement me répond.

"Tu es fait pour la destruction. Tu ne cesseras jamais d'avancer, Eren."

"Je suis né comme ça, Rachel." levant la main pour la placer dans ma nuque et me faire poser son front contre le sien. "Toi aussi, tu l'es."

* * *

Savez-vous ce que donne deux assaillants déchaînés contre un groupe important de personnes ?... Cela donne un massacre dans les règles. Eren s'est même laissé littéralement tomber sur la foule pour un maximum de dégâts.

Il a littéralement rompu le corps de Thyber, ce propagandiste impénitent, en deux pour l'avaler et s'est ensuite approprié le pouvoir du Titan-Marteau.

La puissance dont a fait preuve Eren restera gravée dans toutes les mémoires. "Voilà Eren Jäger en chair et en os." "Eren, ce belliqueux adversaire." "Eren, l'imposteur."

Eren s'en cogne. Sa ligne de conduite demeure son seul point de mire.

Et c'est Livaï qui tabasse Eren à son arrivée. Le titan est bien trop affaibli par ses prouesses pour être capable de riposter. Il accepte, une fois de plus, la sentence sans broncher. Ackermann a le coup de pied facile. Eren le sait. Aussi, va-t-il faire profil bas quelques temps.

* * *

Je retrouve Eren à l'armurerie, acculant son corps de titan contre le mur. Ma force le surprend toujours !... Il finit par en sourire, levant la main pour la passer dans mes cheveux, corps arqué vers le mien pour accentuer le délicieux contact. Ses yeux expriment librement la demande : "Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Rachel ?..."

Mes mains montent sous son haut, caressantes, regard cherchant ses deux émeraudes qui ne lâchent aucun de mes gestes.

Son corps réagit immédiatement ; notamment ses pointes de seins hyper sensibles.

"Pourquoi tu me laisses faire tout ça ?..."

"Cette question !..." amusé. "Parce que tu te sens _libre_. Et moi, la liberté ça me rend dingue. J'ai été trop longtemps esclave. J'ai trop longtemps rampé." s'installant avec moi sur le petit banc en retrait, me plaçant sur ses cuisses solides, doigts replaçant une mèche échappée derrière mon oreille. "Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre en cage."

Ouuuh ! Tu me plais, Eren !...

"Hmm mmm. C'est ton titan qui parle là, Eren. Tu t'en rends compte ?"

"Nous sommes indissociables. Il a toujours fait partie de moi."

"Ce que j'aime c'est..." caressant ses mèches chocolat "... la façon dont tu t'affirmes. Tes idées ne te font plus peur. Tu les assumes. Et rien n'est plus beau." posant un baiser sage sur le front dégagé.

Il apprécie à la fois la douceur et les compliments, secrètement, comme caché dans son vaste cœur de titan.

"Parfois, j'ai... envie d'hurler et de détruire le monde entier..." avouais-je, comme soufflé.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?..."

"Sans doute de faire partie de ce monde. De regretter mes actes. Mais parfois... ouais, j'ai envie de me perdre dans des actes meurtriers d'une barbarie inégalée."

"C'est... ton titan qui parle, là, Rachel. Tu en as conscience ?..." me retournant la question.

"Non mais quelle petite sauvage, celle-là, je te jure !..." rieuse. "Au fait... j'ai adoré lorsque tu as scindé le corps de Tyber en deux avant de l'engloutir sans aucune autre forme de procès."

Petit rire. "Il m'a laissé un arrière goût amer dans la gorge."

Je me penche sur l'oreille que je viens de dégager. "Je t'attendrai ce soir, Eren, _sweetheart_."

* * *

"Loki ?"

"Lune ?..." déjà suspendu à ses lèvres.

"Tu souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ?..."

"Comme si c'était hier, pour reprendre l'expression midgardienne." amusé.

"C'est toi qui m'as dit que la frange m'irait bien."

"Je le maintiens. Elle te donne un air plus... _farouche_." caressant le visage aimé du revers d'un doigt.

Lune glousse, levant une jambe pour chevaucher Loki qui glisse ses mains derrière sa tête, prêt à la suivre où elle le voudra.

"Mon beau prince des glaces..."

"Ma Lune chérie." glissant un pouce entre les lèvres entrouvertes, œuvrant dans la moiteur chaude, désir ne faisant plus aucun doute, à présent, comme en témoignaient les petits mouvements l'accompagnant et ce regard trouble posé sur Lune.

A dire vrai, Loki était capable de débusquer à la perfection les humeurs de Lune et d'adapter ses attentions en fonction. En l'occurrence, les yeux de Lune suppliaient que Loki défasse le joli corsage et lui caresse les seins, s'aidant de la langue si possible. Le dieu de la Malice en était justement d'humeur et, lentement, ses doigts vinrent défaire le corsage, glissant à l'intérieur, caressant, titillant les pointes qui ne faisaient que l'appeler. Lune murmurait comme une prière fondamentale, paupières closes pour mieux apprécier le toucher subtil de son divin compagnon.

Loki dégagea la poitrine ronde pour accéder à ce qui rendait Lune folle de délice. Il y employa les doigts, jouant sur la température en bon géant des glaces, puis il se pencha pour y faire danser sa langue ; il était extrêmement doué et jamais ennuyeux ; créatif. Loki était un amant imaginatif, s'appropriant toujours de nouvelles sensations, avide d'expériences inédites. Et ceci plaisait énormément à Lune.

"Que désires-tu de plus, Lune ?..." cherchant dans les émeraudes noyées de plaisir, plainte lascive au corps.

"Lo... Loki..."

"Je vois..." venant couler sur elle tel un serpent agile, s'ouvrant au passage, relevant les jupons fournis.

Loki alternait le froid et le chaud, se rendant aussi brûlant que glacial dans ses faveurs.

Lune était au comble des sensations tant il fouillait en elle avec agilité.

Elle finit par céder la première à l'orgasme, l'appelant dans une ronde incessante.

* * *

Eren ouvre précautionneusement la porte et se glisse dans ma chambre.

Je l'attends sur le lit, tenue de nuit enfilée.

Il s'approche, passant son haut par-dessus la tête, chevelure épaisse retombant sur ses épaules.

Vache !... L'assaillant se fait chaque jour plus magnétique !... Et ce pas déterminé !... Vraiment, Eren est bien plus qu'un simple _crush_. Il existe une véritable connexion entre nous. Du fait de nos Titans, sans doute...

Il s'installe à mes côtés, sourire aux lèvres. "T'as une idée de pourquoi on se plaît autant ?..."

"T'es d'humeur à philosopher sur la question, Eren ?" glissant une main le long de sa cuisse renflée. "Parce que j'ai d'autres projets ce soir..." me coulant entre ses jambes ouvertes pour le défaire, lui adressant un petit regard attisé.

Il installe deux mains à plats sur le matelas, derrière lui. "C'est la première fois qu'on me... dit de telles choses de manière aussi ouverte."

J'admire cette superbe perspective en contre-plongée.

Son discours virulent à l'encontre de Mikasa me revient brièvement à l'esprit. Cette façon qu'il a eu de dire qu'elle n'agissait que parce que le sang de la lignée des Ackermann l'y obligeait, qu'il la haïssait depuis l'enfance et qu'il ne peut supporter ni les esclaves ni les moutons. J'humidifie les lèvres avant de venir le prendre en bouche alors qu'il est déjà admirablement érigé, le maintenant par la base tandis que l'autre main parcourt son bas-ventre.

Il laisse passer un grognement conquis.

Je serre au maximum les lèvres pour un maximum de sensations, le libérant un court moment.

"Une chose est sûre ; Livaï ne va pas te lâcher." avant de le reprendre en bouche pour une allée et venue brève puis le relâcher. "Tu classes Livaï dans la même catégorie que Mikasa ?..."

"J'sais pas. Faut voir. J'ai pas l'impression que tout est perdu pour lui." me faisant relever pour me défaire, glissant la main là où c'est le plus agréable.

Un son me perd. Et il se régale, léchant ses doigts avec une grande délectation.

Je ne suis plus que feu vif.

Il m'invite à venir le chevaucher, s'empalant au sein d'une moiteur bien agréable.

Les sensations montent plus vite qu'imaginé.

La jouissance nous cueille presque par surprise, faisant céder les tensions qui nous animent.

Nous l'exprimons sans grande retenue.

Puis nous nous sourions, caressants, appréciant le moment de détente béate qui suit.

"C'est vraiment... inattendu... tout ça..." avouais-je.

"J'ai toujours trouvé ça très naturel." sourire audible, perdant la main sous la chevelure auburn, effleurant la nuque - ce point ultra-stratégique chez la plupart des Titans.


	15. Dirty mind

_Retour d'un certain affreux... attendez-vous à du grossier à la pelle XD A côté de ça, l'Assaillant fait montre de belle rébellion._

* * *

_Chapitre 135 : Dirty mind_

Je poireaute depuis maintenant presque deux bonnes heures. Derrière la porte vitrée, il est confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en simili-cuir, e-cigarette pincée entre les lèvres, discussion vive et amusante avec ses collègues, tous plongés dans l'uniforme des pilotes de lignes de cette compagnie américaine de renom.

Je trépigne. Il ne m'a adressé aucun regard pourtant je sais qu'il a conscience de ma présence.

Une nouvelle heure s'écoule ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne se lever lorsque ses deux autres collègues choisissent de prendre quelque chose au distributeur.

Il ouvre la porte sans en franchir le seuil.

"C'est pas trop tôt !" grognais-je.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Girl _? Hein ? Qu'on baise ?..."

Je le fixe, me voyant l'étrangler mentalement.

"Je veux qu'on..."

"T-t-t-t-t. Tu ne veux rien du tout, _Girl_." rangeant sa cigarette électronique dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise immaculée, basculant sa veste sur l'épaule, refermant la porte derrière lui, s'avançant dans la coursive, se retournant alors que je demeure encore devant la porte. "Bon alors, Girl ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ?"

Je jure en m'avançant, me calant sur son pas en ronchonnant.

Nous traversons la vaste aérogare et nous nous dirigeons jusqu'au parking.

"J'ai pris mon véhicule. Ça t'évitera de me faire le même coup que la fois dernière."

Il pouffe. "Magnifiquement pensé, _Girl_."

Nous entrons dans la cabine d'ascenseur et il se pose contre la paroi, laissant son regard me parcourir des pieds à la tête.

"Ça te plaît ?..."

"J'sais pas. Faut voir." d'un air détaché. "Le problème avec toi, _Girl_, c'est que tu te penses irrésistible."

"Enfoiré."

Il sourit. "Déjà des politesses ?"

Nous accédons à la rampe de l'étage.

J'ouvre mon véhicule à distance et il s'installe côté passager, sans moufter.

Je m'installe au volant.

Il triture le poste radio et le fait cracher, basculant le siège en arrière. "Tu connais la direction ?"

"Accouche."

"Prends à droite en sortant. Voie rapide sur vingt-cinq kilomètres puis sors à East L.A. Interchange pour prendre la 5."

* * *

En route, il me fait arrêter sur une aire, serrant le frein à main lorsque nous sommes à l'arrêt.

Il ouvre la porte.

"Tu fais quoi, là ?" questionnais-je, profondément agacée.

"J'vais pisser. Pourquoi ? Tu veux me la tenir ?..." penché sur l'habitacle depuis l'extérieur, finissant par refermer la porte derrière lui.

J'enrage !... Ce salopard fait volontairement traîner les choses alors que mon bas-ventre se tord d'impatience !...

Il revient, s'installant à son aise, mains derrière ses cheveux plaqués en arrière.

"Tu fais exprès, hein ?"

"J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, _Girl_." sourire en coin confirmant tout le contraire.

"J'ai besoin de ta queue. C'est pas compliqué pourtant !..." finis-je par avouer.

"Hmm, ouais. On verra ça une fois arrivés." tournant lui-même la clé pour mettre le contact.

Un moment, il abaisse le pare-soleil avant et retire ses lentilles de contact qu'il place dans une petite boîte hermétique.

Enfin !... Je me gare devant l'imposante villa.

B. descend du véhicule.

Il semble que ses semelles collent littéralement au macadam tant il se traîne.

"Bordel, il t'arrive quoi là ?"

Il fouille sa poche à la recherche du trousseau de clés. "T'en poses des questions aujourd'hui, _Girl_. C'est saoulant."

"Je sens que... tu vas me jouer un tour à ta façon." levant le sourcil, suspicieuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" ouvrant pour entrer, déposant ses effets dans l'entrée.

Chaussures vernies retirées, il finit par aller directement s'affaler sur le canapé. Parti pour pioncer douze heures d'affilées !...

* * *

Je regagne l'étage, avisant le lit. Je change les draps et m'y installe, ronchonnant, finissant par m'endormir après avoir dégoté un bon bouquin dont sa table de chevet regorge.

Les bouquins sont des polars, pour la plupart. Je me régale des notes apposées par B. dans la marge - en japonais, l'écriture à la verticale s'adaptant parfaitement à la marge étroite du texte imprimé.

B. relève chaque incohérence avec sa lecture des pages précédentes ainsi que la faisabilité réelle - et niveau anatomie, il en connaît un rayon pour avoir dépecé ses victimes !...

Je me demande d'ailleurs si cette manie de critiquer ainsi les polars lui vient de L. ou lui est propre...

B. a toujours surpassé L. et c'est pourtant L. qui est reconnu et vénéré. Quelle ironie !... Sur ce coup, B. me ferait presque de la peine.

* * *

Au petit matin, c'est le poids d'un corps qui s'affaisse à côté de moi qui me réveille en sursaut.

J'avise la chevelure hirsute qui ne fait aucun doute quant à l'identité de celui qui vient de regagner son propre lit. Un bras possessif m'attire à lui, d'un seule tenant.

"Tu me racontes combien tu m'as toujours préféré à L., _Girl _?"

"T'as déjà entendu cette histoire cent fois, B."

"Ben tu la raconteras pour la cent unième fois, _Girl_."

"Va te f..."

Il place sa main en tenaille sur ma mâchoire. "Allez, _Girl_, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as toujours préféré à L."

Je fronce les sourcils et il relâche la pression. "Pour ta queue."

Il éclate de rire. "Ouais, j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle te plaisait, _Girl_. Mais là, j'te parle de cerveau. Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre."

"Tu te rappelles la fois où vous avez noirci le tableau de formules arithmétiques suite au pari que vous vous étiez lancés ?..."

"Putain, ouais, on y a passé des heures !..."

"Quel en était le thème, déjà ?"

"Le dénombrement des extensions linéaires indépendantes selon la théorie d'Iwasawa(*). T'es tête en l'air, _Girl._ Pourtant t'étais aux premières loges !..." moqueur.

Je lui tire la langue.

"J'ai mis L. K.O. et il a prétexté ne plus avoir de place sur le tableau pour y étaler les formules. Le bâtard... mauvais perdant, en plus."

"Ça y est ? Tu l'as eue, ta jouissance ?"

"Ouais, c'était pas mal. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, _Girl_." calant sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je me redresse sur les coudes pour observer le reflet de son œil. "Un jour, je vais te l'arracher, B. Pour me l'approprier."

"Tu penses que je n'objecterai pas, _Girl _?"

Je lève la main, doigts étirant la peau de part et d'autre de l'œil convoité.

Un geste brusque vient faire dévier mon avant-bras.

"Y aurait pas un soupçon de frustration là-dessous, _Girl _?"

"J'vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Ah, _Girl_. Tes grimaces de petite pute, j'les connais par cœur. T'es frustrée parce que t'as pas eu le coup de queue que t'es venue chercher hier."

"Ça te flatte, hein, B., d'imaginer que je t'ai dans la peau ?"

"_Come and have a blow if you think I'm hard enough_." glissé à mon oreille attentive, tirant sur l'élastique de son boxer pour dévoiler un sexe en pleine forme.

C'était comme s'il s'était amusé à souffler sur des braises encore chaudes pour en obtenir des flammes vives !...

Je le fixe, finissant par lorgner plus bas, incrédule. Ce que je vois, dressé à en mettre l'eau à la bouche, ne laisse aucun doute quant à son état d'excitation. Il a bien récupéré de son jetlag.

"Me fait pas me répéter, _Girl_."

Je me glisse en bas, avisant ce sexe avec beaucoup d'appétit. Un coup de langue pour renouer connaissance puis un second. Je finis par littéralement l'avaler jusqu'à la garde, m'en nourrissant comme si je crevais la dalle, le léchant à outrance, chassant chaque veine qui court le long de la hampe rigide. Il s'en tord, voué aux sensations qui montent. Il en palpite tant j'agis avec gourmandise, jouant des lèvres et de la langue sur le gland ultra-sensible - l'endroit où se réunissent frein et couronne chez B. est particulièrement sensible. Je lui réserve le même traitement que lui jadis ; me bornant à la seule extrémité un long moment. Il en suinte de satisfaction, voix enflant davantage, déballant des obscénité à tour de gorge.

"Haaaaah... _Girl_... t'es... plus douée qu'une armée de putes... et crois moi, j'en ai... testé un beau paquet !..."

Un instant je cesse toute action. Il ouvre sur moi ses yeux vairon couverts d'un voile qui les rend troubles.

"_Little..._"

Sa tête vient de repartir en arrière.

Je ne lui laisse guère le loisir de recouvrer ses esprits et le prends totalement en bouche, lui arrachant ce qu'il m'a refusé hier, finissant par laper le gland suintant avec des mouvements répétés et vifs de la langue. Puis je finis par le prendre entre mes lèvres serrées.

"Haaaaah ! _Giiiiirl !..._"

La jouissance le soulève d'un seul tenant, sur un rauque presque vomi tant il vient du fond. Il cambre et s'arque sur le lit à chaque nouvelle salve laiteuse épaisse.

J'en avale tout, m'en léchant les commissures. "Je t'ai... toujours préféré à L., B."

Sa respiration vive laisse passer de petits ricanements que le manque d'air étouffe.

"Oh putain... _Girl_... tu suces mieux que personne..." se congratulant mentalement de m'être tombé dessus à la Wammy's lorsque je venais de fêter mes quatorze printemps.

Je laisse mes mains épouser les formes de ses abdominaux et de l'anse des hanches.

"T'as le temps de te rendre en salle de sport avec ton emploi du temps ?..."

"On a tout à l'aéroport. Surtout depuis que je viens de rejoindre le cercle très fermé des employés modèles."

"Y a un service à putes ?" le cherchant du regard, histoire de le défier.

"Je suggérerai au DRH." du tac-au-tac.

Mes caresses l'ennuient. J'ai besoin de contact alors qu'il ne rêve que d'être laissé en paix.

"Lâche-moi un peu, _Girl_."

"J'ai besoin de tendresse et d'affection après, B."

"T'es pas à la bonne adresse." me repoussant avec de basculer sur le flanc.

Je le récupère et le chevauche. "Je veux ma part, enfoiré."

Il me fixe - et ce regard je le connais entre mille pour savoir qu'il s'imagine en train de me faire subir des tourments à l'infini dans sa petite tête malade. Son sourire s'allonge d'ailleurs.

"T'imagines que c'est _open bar _ou quoi ?"

"Je veux ma part." plus ferme, main allant chercher plus bas.

Il se dérobe, d'un mouvement de hanches. "Fais pas chier, _Girl_."

* * *

C'est une main agile qui vient se glisser entre mes cuisses, caressante.

Je me retourne à moitié.

Ses caresses font déjà mouche vu l'état dans lequel il m'a laissé peu avant.

La nouvelle joute s'annonce apparemment ouverte !...

Il caresse là, puis accentue le contact, passant sous ce que je porte. "Tu mouilles, _Girl _?..."

Il s'étrangle presque en constatant à quel point je suis accueillante.

"B..."

Il continue, toujours plus loin, savourant ce qu'il appelle.

"Défonce-moi..." supplié.

"Tu sais que dans ton état, mon seul doigt suffirait ?..."

"Défonce-moi." plus ferme.

Il dégage les couvertures puis s'installe en bord de lit, m'invitant à prendre place, dos tourné face à son torse.

Son sexe érigé caresse, de sa base, le mien.

Les jeux de hanches appellent des bruits organiques qui nous rendent littéralement fous de plaisir.

"Aaaah... _Girl_... putain qu'est-ce que t'es bonne... et je sais de quoi je parle... haaaaan... putain oui... c'est boooon... _Giiiirl _!..."

Je ne suis plus que petits cris qui accompagnent à la perfection l'orchestre de nos deux corps, sexes en contact.

Nous nous regardons par instant, paupières mi-closes sur des yeux voilés d'un plaisir terrible, bouches entrouvertes sur l'indécence même, tandis que plus bas fait monter les sensations à travers tout le corps.

Il sourit de nous voir dans cet état. "Putain, _Girl_... si t'étais venue plus tôt... à la Wammy's... j'aurai pu rajouter... la pédophilie à... mes exploits."

"Ta gueule... B..." mais l'injonction n'a déjà plus rien de réprobateur, noyée dans une complainte lascive.

Il vient de basculer sur le dos et je le chevauche, l'invitant en moi jusqu'à la garde, sur un hoquet appréciateur. Il me remplit plus qu'honorablement.

Je bouge, appelant toujours plus de plaisir et de moiteur.

"Haaaan... saloperie de... petite pute..." tête dodelinant sur l'oreiller défait.

Il monte le menton haut, corps lancé dans un spasme terrible avant de jouir là, se déversant presque malgré lui en moi, salves généreuses lancées tout au creux de moi.

Je prends enfin la part qui me revient, le rejoignant, rajoutant en délicieuses contractions qui lui arrachent encore quelques salves supplémentaires.

* * *

A la Wammy's, B. piquait des friandises et des pots de confiture - sans se faire pincer, svp !... Il était planqué derrière un meuble et savourait ses prises, les partageant avec L., avant de jeter son dévolu sur l'emplacement sombre, sous la paillasse du vaste escalier central. B. était un enfant de l'ombre. Un naufragé de la Wammy's.

* * *

"J'ai dit que je suivrai Livaï jusqu'en enfer... je ne suis plus certaine de ses choix, à présent." tournant sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

L'Assaillant se redresse sur les coudes, chevelure rebelle partant dans tous les sens.

"T'en as surtout plein le dos de le suivre." tombe, sans concession.

J'en souris de tant de franchise.

"C'est lui, le toutou qui devrait remuer la queue devant toi. Et faire le beau, accessoirement."

Je pouffe. "Il me restera toujours quelque chose pour lui, qu'il soit un Ackermann ou non. Il ne te reste plus qu'à t'en faire une raison, Eren."

"Ce ne sont pas des paroles de vainqueur." froncé de rébellion.

"Tais-toi, Assaillant." me redressant pour lui clore les lèvres d'un baiser doux, ce qui est loin de le faire taire, à l'évidence.

"Si je puis t'adresser un conseil avisé : libère toi d'Ackermann. Vite."

"N'entre pas dans cette guerre, Eren. Ce que je fous de mon cœur ne te regarde pas."

Un bref grognement me répond, traits de chair se dessinant instantanément sous ses yeux. OK. Lui aussi est visiblement éveillé.

"Quoi encore, Assaillant ?..." me hissant sur lui, bouche gourmande venant cueillir sa pomme vibrante de colère sourde. Je lèche, lape, mordille, tout à la fois.

Sous moi, ça tressaille, se laissant lentement envahir de bonheur au lieu de haïr.

Je passe des revers doux sur les joues, décrispant la mâchoire. "Là... tout doux, mon beau."

Un doigt attentionné glisse le long du relief creux de ma colonne, pianotant sur chaque vertèbre, remontant et descendant. L'autre main rend captive ma nuque pour m'inviter au baiser chaud, tourbillonnant.

La main remonte dans mes cheveux, emprisonnant les racines avant de relâcher, au gré des élans de nos corps.

"Aide moi à... mettre à terre la dynastie Ackermann..."

C'est dit dans un tel grognement que ce ne peut être que son titan qui s'exprime. Les marques sous ses yeux le confirment sans équivoque.

"Impétueux Eren..." picorant la belle bouche offensante de baisers.

Il glisse la langue entre ses lèvres pour capter autant de chaleur que possible.

Sa main récupère la mienne, y croisant les doigts sans concession. "Aide moi à... anéantir..."

Il joue entre mes fesses, terriblement haut. La sensation est délicieuse et je me frotte de l'avant contre son ventre.

Nos "haaaaan..." et "haaaaaah..." se font écho de manière rapprochée.

J'emprisonne sa lèvre de mes dents, tirant dessus jusqu'à la révolte. Il me bascule sur le côté, prêt à dominer. Mes mains cheminent le long des flancs, granulant la peau à outrance.

Il se saisit par la base, quémandant l'entrée par jeu avant de s'y enfoncer sans le moindre effort, nous faisant presque crier de bonheur.

Nos respirations sont lourdes, toutes sortes de sons nous quittant tour à tour.

"Haaaaah... Assaill..."

Un grognement, roulant dans la gorge, des yeux me fixant avec une envie de reproduction évidente, il est là, se manifestant à travers son hôte.

L'instant d'après Eren me sourit, s'adonnant aux dialogues chauds.

J'ai l'impression de les baiser les deux à la fois ; ils sont grandioses et en totale symbiose. Magnifiques de puissance couvée.

Eren se redresse sur ses jambes pliées, m'invitant à goûter un autre angle de plaisir.

J'arque des reins comme une jument sauvage.

Les bruits organiques générés par mon humidité, faisant coulisser son sexe dru, envahissent la petite chambre.

A la fin, je me tiens sur mes bras tendus, corps donnant de fougueux coups de reins, nous conduisant droit au but.

L'orgasme éclate et nous le déclarons à hautes voix dont l'élan est coupé par la raison de la discrétion de mise. Seigneur... que donneraient nos voix laissées libres de s'exprimer ?... Je n'ose pas y penser...

Eren retombe le haut de son corps sur moi, à bout de tout. Son souffle balaye ma peau, sur un sourire de bonheur. L'instant d'après il lape l'humidité sur ma peau, s'abreuvant de nos efforts et de ce que l'orgasme commun a prodigué sur nos corps.

Il demeure un long moment voûté sur moi, jouant des hanches tant que les sensations sont encore présentes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente décroître, me quittant sur un petit soupir.

Je le laisse tomber à côté de moi, main filant dans les mèches chocolat.

"Mikasa ne se laissait guider que par son instinct d'Ackermann ; par son sang inscrit dans la lignée. Elle n'a jamais véritablement eu d'attrait pour moi. C'est une esclave qui fonctionne aux ordres. Je ne peux plus rien pour elle."

"Bel Eren..."

* * *

(*) Tentative d'étendre les résultats arithmétiques classiques sur les corps de nombres par des procédés de passage à la limite des extensions finies vers les extensions infinies.


	16. Eren ! Wake up !

_Voilà un joyeux mélange dans ce chapitre ! XD_

* * *

_Chapitre 136 : Eren ! Wake up !..._

Je roule sur le dos, venant me saisir de cette belle tête froissée, l'envisageant dans toute sa splendeur en contreplongée, en position inversée.

"Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine, Assaillant ?"

"Que tu veuilles rester esclave toute ta vie."

"Arrête !..." riant presque tant il est buté. "Je suis attachée à Livaï, c'est vrai. Mais pas parce qu'il s'agit d'un Ackermann, loin de là !..."

"Je ne comprends pas qu'une personne de ta qualité puisse accepter d'être assujettie à qui que ce soit."

"Je ne suis pas assujettie, Eren, je partage de bons moments avec des hommes que _je choisis_. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre et admettre ?..."

Moue boudeuse.

"Écoute, Jäger, j'adore la façon dont tu te positionnes et dont tu exprimes librement tes idées. Mais mon cœur et ses élans, tu ne pourras jamais les canaliser." caressant sa masse de cheveux couleur chocolat. "Ce serait effectivement me priver de cette liberté qui t'est si chère."

* * *

Il époussette les articles en rayon, chantonnant. A l'aise dans ses baskets !...

Le croquemort adore son job.

Je passe par l'arrière cour pour le surprendre mais son sourire s'allonge déjà ; il capte l'énergie de ma présence avec une facilité déconcertante !... Impossible de le désarçonner.

Je me glisse derrière lui, tête reposant entre ses omoplates, mains passant sur le devant, paumes naviguant sur le gilet.

Son costume est somptueux - sa garde robe vaut celle des Juges !... - dans les tons gris, trois pièces. Ses cheveux argentés sont maintenus en chignon soigné.

"_My beautiful silver fox_."

Il glousse, troublé, renonçant un moment à ses activités de dépoussiérage.

Je m'enivre de l'odeur de formaldéhyde qui l'imprègne.

"Que puis-je faire pour t'être agréable, _my Lady _?"

"Oh... tant."

Son trouble le visse littéralement au corps.

"Ce n'est... pas très gentil de me... faire perdre la tête de si bon matin." assorti d'un sourire audible qui souligne le délice d'être ainsi torturé. "D'autant plus que je me prépare à une journée chargée."

Je le libère, m'éloignant d'un pas mais il me récupère, doigts refermés sur mon poignet. "Encore..."

Je souris et reviens me positionner. Il en ronronne presque tant le délice lui ceint le corps.

"Ce soir, Undy ?..."

"Je ne manifesterai l'aptitude de... _patienter _aussi longuement."

"A la pause déjeuner ?..."

Il s'étrangle de ravissement à la perspective.

"Dans ces conditions, passe chez moi pour le café, _sweetheart_." m'éloignant lentement de lui.

Il ne s'est volontairement pas retourné, tant me deviner en rajoute au délice qui se distille lentement dans chaque partie de son corps et qu'il souhaite prolonger pour son plus grand plaisir - un véritable gourmet.

* * *

"Je vous trouve agité aujourd'hui, Monsieur Crevan..." note Caroline.

"Avec raison, Caro line, j'ai un rendez-vous galant après le déjeuner."

"Ooooh !..." ravie pour lui.

"D'ailleurs, nous pourrions prendre le repas ensemble ? J'ai quelques excellentes adresses."

"Tout me va tant que nous ne tombons pas sur... vous voyez ?..."

"Oh, les Juges ? Bien sûr !... Ne t'inquiète pas, Caro line."

* * *

Il arrive, bouquet et ballotin de pralinés fins à la main.

Je lui ouvre grand ma porte.

"Toujours aussi galant."

"C'est une qualité qui se perd de nos jours, dit-on." s'invitant à l'intérieur.

"Tu connais le chemin..."

"De... ton séjour ou de ta chambre ? Hihihihi !..." riant lui-même de ses propres vannes.

"Commençons par le séjour."

Il dépose sa veste dans l'entrée et s'installe sur le canapé.

"Eh bien, nous allons goûter ces chocolats." dis-je, présentant le ballotin ouvert sur un plateau.

Il inspecte les lieux, doigts pianotant sur le canapé, ému de revenir ici après de si longs mois.

Je m'installe à ses côtés.

"Café serré, sucré."

"Merci, _my Lady_." s'avançant, dans un mouvement plein de grâce, pour touiller le café, longs pans de cheveux argentés passant mollement la barrière de ses épaules.

Tellement Minos... tout en étant si éloigné du Griffon.

Mes doigts ne résistent pas à cet appel silencieux et glissent entre les pans argentés.

Il clôt un instant les paupières.

"_Handsome, handsome man_."

Une idée, fugace et sauvage, lui traverse l'esprit et il en rit.

"Oui ?..."

"Oh, secoué par une idée que la décence m'empêche d'exprimer ouvertement."

Je me tourne vers lui, jambe montée sur l'assise du canapé. "Dis moi."

"Oh, _my Lady_..." souriant de son audace. "La chose est simple : je nous imaginais nous livrer à des ébats à même le sol. Même si l'assise de ton canapé est remarquable !..."

Je ris.

"Tu me fais vraiment penser à un _kitsune_." (*)

"Oh, quelle image flatteuse !..." ravi, tapotant des mains.

"Tu fais partie de ces esprits surnaturels terriblement séduisants."

Il écarquille ses yeux phosphorescents, la comparaison l'amusant et l'attisant au plus haut point.

"On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite, celle-ci." se retournant vers moi de trois quarts. "Je dois avouer que l'image s'y prête bien."

"Oh, pas que l'image !..." piochant à l'aveugle dans la boîte de pralinés, tirant un chocolat à la liqueur dont je défais le papier.

Je déchausse mes escarpins pour glisser mes pieds entre ses jambes ouvertes.

Sa main échoue sur ma cheville, caressante.

"Tu es..."

"... le plus légendaire des fugitifs ?..."

Intrusion directe dans mes pensées.

"Hmm mmm."

Je me penche en avant. "Je vais te faire subir les pires _atrocités _sexuelles dans un moment." plongeant mon bonbon choco-alcoolisé en bouche.

"Je ne demande pas mieux que d'être _malmené_."

"Au sol. Comme désiré."

Mon pied remonte, frottant l'entrejambe renflée.

"Tu me sembles parfaitement disposé."

Il attrape mon pied et appuie davantage les caresses, bras venant en appuis derrière lui, menton se levant de délice.

"_Heavens, yes..._" savourant le délit.

Il est magnifique et je n'ai dès lors qu'une envie : lui faire l'amour à l'infini !...

* * *

Il bascule sur le dos, respiration encore vive.

"_My... Lady_... quelles retrouvailles... que les nôtres..." avec un sourire audible.

Je me coule sur lui, admirant ses traits fantastiques que le plaisir, à son paroxysme, vient de défaire d'une adorable façon.

"Tu m'as manqué..."

"Oh, je puis en attester !..." glissant une main dans mon dos nu et encore moite de l'échange.

Il est magnifique, allongé à même la moquette, endorphines baignant son regard surnaturel.

"Nous sommes liés. Avec un autre que toi, cela m'ennuierait. Avec toi... je n'y vois aucun inconvénient." allant taquiner des lèvres chaque sein percé. "Tu me comprends. Tu ne me brusques pas. Undy... je t'ai attendu durant des siècles !..." me redressant sur les bras pour l'observer, éprise.

* * *

Mais je ne suis pas revenue sur la capitale uniquement pour plaire à Undertaker. Mon but étant plus _spectral_ que cela...

Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec les Juges pour ramener notre maître Hadès aux Enfers, à la tête de nos armées.

Secrètement, j'espère qu'Alone a retrouvé une vie normale, là, quelque part sur Terre. Tout comme Lune le lui souhaite. Peut-être même que leur destin se recroisera à nouveau. Qui sait ?...

Pour l'heure, nous sommes à l'œuvre, avec les Juges, pour ramener sa Seigneurie Hadès. Et il en est un qui se pâme d'aise depuis que notre Maître a décidé de se réincarner dans une région de l'Himalaya !... Décidément, ce nouvel arc sera bien placé sous le signe du Garuda.

Aiacos compte bien être celui qui éveillera sa Seigneurie en lui révélant sa véritable essence divine.

A notre grande surprise, le réceptacle de chair de notre Maître se trouve être un moine ; un adolescent au corps remarquablement formé et rompu aux arts martiaux. Il passe son temps entre un entraînement à la dure et des rondes de prières - ce qui est terriblement ironique, vous avouerez !...

L'apparition d'Aiacos, tout en surplis bordé de flammes, fait trembler l'assemblée entière.

Le pouvoir destructeur du Juge est à son paroxysme !...

Un pas en avant équivaut à une condamnation à mort sans appel.

"Votre Majesté Hadès." ployant un genou devant l'adolescent en tenue orange.

"Gasp ! J'arrive trop tard !..." clapit un Saint dont la blondeur ferait pâlir d'envie un champ de blé mûr.

"En effet, Saint de la Vierge." ricane Aiacos. "Toi et les tiens ne pouvez plus empêcher quoi que ce soit, à présent."

* * *

"Tu es souvent tournée vers Midgard en ce moment, ma chère Lune..." note Loki.

"On ne peut rien te cacher... en effet, ça s'agite là-bas. Comme un mauvais présage."

"Tu regrettes de ne pas assister à ce qui s'y passe ?..." caressant les cheveux de Lune.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Peut-être... j'ai été une des leurs jadis."

Loki descendit une bretelle de sa robe pour embrasser l'épaule ronde. "A présent, tu es avec moi. L'un comme l'autre, nous avons un passé que nous ne pouvons renier."

"Loki..." plongeant les doigts dans la chevelure ébène du dieu de la Malice.

Les mains de Loki montèrent pour cajoler la poitrine ferme, à pleines paumes.

"J'aimerai que tout Midgard nous voit faire l'amour."

"Loki..." d'une voix tremblante de délice, troublée par l'audace de l'héritier au trône.

Déjà, Loki l'entraîne sur le divan, s'y installant, se défaisant d'une main agile, faisant saillir un sexe plein d'appétit.

Lune déglutit et passa la langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui amusa beaucoup Loki.

Elle glissa à genoux, venant le prendre ne bouche avec une volupté à se damner.

Loki leva le menton, tête rejetée en arrière.

"J'adore... il est si..." laissant sa langue courir le long de la colonne de chair vive.

"Haaaan... Lune !..."

Avec une gourmandise extra, Lune vint l'avaler, lui prodiguant un bien fou, mains remontant sous son haut pour caresser les abdominaux.

Serrant les lèvres, elle le mena à bout de sa résistance.

* * *

Mon regard court sur le pull à col en V qui moule le torse avantageux de Wyvern, installé sur l'assise du canapé en espace détente, jambes croisées, bras posé sur le dossier, gobelet de café fort à la main.

Ah... Monsieur de la Wyverne...

Je me souviens que notre couple plaisait beaucoup à Lune qui disait que nous étions parfaitement assortis.

Des souvenirs vivaces viennent envahir ma mémoire.

Son after-shave musqué me parvient aux narines, éveillant plus qu'il n'en faut de chaleur.

Épicé. Brutal. Puissant. Voilà ce qu'est Rhadamanthys.

"J'en serai presque jaloux." avance Minos, surprenant mon regard.

"Ah..." sur un claquement de langue. "Entre dragons..."

"Je ne devrai pourtant pas être plus surpris que cela... votre lien a toujours été extrêmement fort, à tous les deux."

Sa main tapote mon épaule.

"Je préfère le savoir avec toi qu'avec Kanon, je dois dire."

"Ah, c'est encore d'actualité ?..."

"Je ne sais pas trop. Il est peu bavard, comme à l'ordinaire."

"Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, tous les deux ?" interroge la Wyverne, sans bouger de son emplacement, regard doré amusé par nos échanges à voix basses.

"Oh mais Léviathan va se faire un plaisir de te l'expliquer, Rhada !..." me poussant vers lui.

"Minos !..." rieuse.

Je me sers un café et m'installe sur l'accoudoir. "J'espère qu'Aiacos va nous revenir avec sa Seigneurie..."

"Ce n'est pas dans l'intérêt d'Aiacos de faillir à sa mission. Tous les regards des Spectres sont actuellement fixés sur lui. Et tu connais l'orgueil de notre Rapace mythique, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Certes. Aiacos se doit de revenir, auréolé de gloire et de prestige."

"Ces deux choses reviendront à notre Seigneur, rassure toi. Aiacos n'en sera que le faire-valoir." taquin plutôt que cassant.

"Ouuuuh ! Il ne va pas apprécier !..." secouant la main.

Rhadamanthys lâche un rire, belle gorge déployée. "Il s'en remettra. Au pire, il cramera quelques sbires de son équipage."

Je secoue la tête, petit sourire en coin.

"Ça ne sera pas une première." se plaît à ajouter Rhadamanthys.

"Tu te rappelles nous deux ?..." sans le regarder, lorgnant au fond de mon gobelet.

Amusé, il penche de mon côté, bouche proche de mon oreille. "Distinctement."

Croyez le, une Wyverne qui murmure, c'est de toute beauté !...

L'agitation qui règne en mon bas-ventre s'intensifie.

"Le manoir... la chasse... Valentine..."

"Comme si c'était hier."

Son doigt court le long de mon collant voile jusqu'à l'ourlet de ma jupe se trouvant à mi-cuisses.

"Aurais-tu envie de te le rejouer ?..."

"Rhadamanthys..." c'est soufflé, presque inaudible.

* * *

Je croise Armin, pulpe sanglante à la place du nez.

"Armin ?..."

Il me fixe, larmes au bord des yeux, filant pour éviter l'explication. Comment d'ailleurs pourrait-il justifier ou expliquer le comportement violent de son ami de toujours, Eren ?...

Eren qui était si brave, si gentil... Turbulent, certes, mais si voué à la cause de l'humanité.

J'esquisse un petit sourire, m'appuyant contre l'ébrasement de la porte.

"Après Mikasa, Armin ? Eren, tu te surpasses."

"Entre. Et ferme la porte." se dirigeant jusqu'à la fenêtre, m'offrant son dos.

Je m'exécute.

"Vas-tu, moi aussi, m'abattre ?" avec un ton de défi indiscutable dans la voix, cynique.

"Tu vois qui est Zeke, Rachel ?"

"Hmm... Zeke... Zeke... Oh, j'y suis !... C'est l'hôte du titan bestial ? Celui que Livaï ne peut pas encadrer ?"

Le poing d'Eren se ferme.

"Il n'y a pas matière à rire, Rachel."

Je m'installe à table, attendant la suite.

"Zeke m'a fait certaines révélations."

"Vraiment ?"

"Absolument. Sur les titans et l'histoire du monde telle qu'on nous la présente. Un ramassis de mensonges remarquablement ficelé."

"Erwin avait également des doutes sur la question."

"Il était loin du compte." me faisant face.

Sa beauté sauvage et vibrante me frappe en plein visage.

"Tout ce en quoi nous avons toujours cru... tout ce pour quoi nous avons toujours combattu..."

Les traits sont déformés par une rage grandissante.

"Donc... tu crois ce que raconte Zeke ? D'ordinaire, tu n'accordes pas aussi aisément ta confiance, Eren."

"C'est parce que Zeke et moi sommes proches."

Je cligne.

"Nous avons eu le même père."

De mieux en mieux !...

"Eh ben... tu parles d'une révélation !..."

"Et il nous a fait subir le même sort ; nous injectant du liquide spinal de titan en se fichant éperdument des conséquences. Il nous a manipulés sans vergogne."

Son titan hurle de rage. Je peux sentir son élan destructeur jusque dans mes propres veines.

"Mikasa, Armin... je ne souhaite pas les impliquer."

"Huh ? Voilà pourquoi tu te montres odieux à leur égard ?..."

Petit sourire triste, secouant la tête. "Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux."

"Tu es un excellent comédien, Eren." me levant pour m'installer, fesses posées sur la table, bras croisés. "Tu as tenté de me jouer la même scène ?"

"Oui mais... ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné."

"Mon cœur..." secouant la tête, m'approchant pour caresser son visage tendu de colère.

_Décidément... si Livaï m'avait dans la peau, Eren, lui, m'a dans le sang._

* * *

Ce matin là m'amène un spectacle auquel je n'aurai jamais cru assister, entrant dans les écuries à l'aube, j'y aperçois une silhouette familière, installée sur un carré de paille.

A mon approche, il essuie toute trace d'un revers énergique. Je pose la main sur son épaule.

"Livaï ?..."

Mais rien à faire, malgré ses efforts, les larmes poursuivent leur chemin. Il pleure en silence, sans sanglots. Pleurer l'apaise. Les larmes roulent silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Un moment de répit. Qui ne saurait durer.

La vache, il est beau même lorsqu'il pleure, visage perdant sa crispation légendaire.

La crise se termine et il renifle en se relevant.

"Tu voulais me voir chialer, nan ? J'espère t'avoir donné ce que tu voulais."

Le fouet. Le double des coups autorisés.

"Attends, Livaï... dis moi ce qui se passe."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Que la vie est une chienne ?"

La hargne vient baigner sa pupille de guerrier.

"Bon, maintenant tu me lâches, j'ai à faire."

"Livaï..."

"Économise ta putain de salive." me faisant face, visage retrouvant tous ses plis après cette brève accalmie. "Va le rejoindre. Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre."

* * *

Savez-vous ce que signifie un revers de fortune ?... un coup du sort ?...

Il s'agit de Zeke. Livaï et lui se portent une antipathie féroce. Et nous en sommes à la troisième manche. Zeke a fait ingérer de son liquide spinal aux hommes de Livaï, mélangé à du vin. A l'appel de Zeke, les voilà changés en titans agiles. Livaï a livré bataille, refoulant une fois de plus ses états d'âme. Il a fini par prendre Zeke à son propre piège, menaçant de le faire sauter. Mais le plan de Livaï ne s'est pas déroulé comme il l'aurait dû... et Zeke a puisé en lui une force et une volonté insoupçonnées, acceptant de se faire sauter pour causer un maximum de dommages collatéraux. Le souffle a été si puissant qu'il a emporté Livaï, le projetant à plusieurs mètres de la charrette où ils se trouvaient. C'est Hange qui ramasse le corps de Livaï, dans un sale état.

Hange décide de faire soigner Livaï dans un endroit secret, connu d'elle seule.

Et pour assurer le retour fracassant du numéro un, elle fait croire à sa mort.

Je suis dévastée, errant dans le campement, fuyant toute compagnie.

Je finis par retourner auprès de mon père pour tenter d'oublier cette tragédie qui nous a arrachés le meilleur de nos soldats.

* * *

"Lune ?... Concernant Sif..."

"Silence, Loki, je t'en prie, silence."

"Je souhaite m'expliquer..."

"Tu y as pris plaisir, Loki ?"

"C'était... pour me venger de Thor. C'était pitoyable, je l'avoue." baissant la tête, terriblement triste d'affecter ainsi Lune. "Comment me racheter une conduite, Lune ?..."

"En ne recommençant plus." poings se crispant sur le garde-corps aux fines dorures.

Loki vint l'étreindre par derrière. "Pardon, Lune."

Lune renifla. Il n'allait évidemment pas s'en tirer à si bon compte !...

* * *

"Elle n'est vraiment pas bien..." affirme Hange, air désolé.

Livaï détourne le regard, fixant un coin sombre de la pièce.

Hange quitte sa chaise. "Je te demande d'y réfléchir."

"J'ai autre chose à foutre, crois moi !" fixant, rageur, l'index et le majeur dont plusieurs phalanges sont manquantes. "Putain, être soldat c'était toute ma vie, Hange !"

"Nous adapterons l'équipement à..."

"A quoi ?! A mon handicap ?!"

Son œil restant crache du feu.

"Tu sais quel sort l'armée réserve aux éclopés ?! T'as vu ce qu'il est advenu de Petra ?! Viens pas me raconter que j'aurai droit à un traitement de faveur ! Allez, maintenant dégage, j'ai assez vu ta tronche."

* * *

(*) Kitsune : renard à neuf queues selon le folklore japonais, créature possédant une intelligence supérieure, une longue vie et des pouvoirs magiques.


	17. The animal inside

_Hmm... décidément, B. marque son territoire... et ce n'est pas en pissant contre les murs (bien qu'il en soit assez capable !) XD_

_Et retour inattendu ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 137 : The animal inside_

J'attends devant l'imposant pare-buffle du non moins impressionnant 4X4 américain de B, bras croisés.

Il arrive, en charmante compagnie - très belle bombe - bavardant joyeusement, déployant son charme ténébreux, ô combien fascinant. Je connais chaque grimace de B. et le terrible don de prédation qui se cache derrière chaque œillade.

"Oh... une... amie à toi ?..."

"Hein ? Naaaan. Ma cousine. Canon mais un peu demeurée." avec le geste qui l'affirme. "Passe d'une institution psy à l'autre, pauvre fille. Et vu que je suis son seul parent..."

En-foi-ré.

"Wow, t'as trop bon cœur, Brian !..." gloussant.

Brian. OK.

"Bon, j'te laisse. Tu voles fin de semaine ?" désireux de ne pas lâcher le morceau.

"Ah nan, repos là. Je viens de me taper une semaine quasi-complète."

"Ah merde."

"On peut aller boire un verre tous les trois, si tu veux."

"Franchement, j'y tiens pas. Elle a des réaction parfois assez _bizarres_ dans les lieux publics... bah, on se verra semaine prochaine, Ashley !..."

Sa-lo-pard.

"Alors bon courage avec ta cousine demeurée !... Bye !..." prenant une autre direction.

Le sourire tombe lorsqu'il se pointe devant moi. "Tu fais chier, _Girl_. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? T'as envie de baiser ? Envie que j'te saute en plein parking ?"

"Ouvre la bagnole, qu'on discute à l'intérieur."

Le sourire revient, carnassier. "Putain... tu prendrais presque tes désirs pour des réalités, _Girl_."

"T'avais pour projet de la sauter ?" désignant l'hôtesse du menton alors qu'elle se trouve hors de portée.

"Hein, quoi ? Cette grognasse ? Certainement pas." posant une main sur le capot après avoir commandé l'ouverture.

"T'avais pourtant l'air de lui faire du gringue."

"Sérieux, tu veux que j'en fasse quoi, de cette pouffiasse ?"

"J'sais pas. Son physique n'était pas dégueu."

Il ricane, attrapant mon menton en tenaille. "T'es une p'tite comique, toi, hein, _Girl _?"

"J'me demande comment tu t'y prends pour lever des canons pareils, sérieux."

"Prestige de l'uniforme. Chaque hôtesse rêve de se taper un pilote au moins une fois dans sa vie. J'ai qu'à laisser venir."

"Et... tu vas jusqu'au bout ?..."

"Pourquoi ? Tu veux le monopole de ma bite, _Girl _?"

"Est-ce que tu bandes ?..." regard descendant plus bas.

"T'aimerais le savoir, hein, _Girl _? T'aimerais savoir laquelle de vous deux j'ai le plus envie de me faire ?" littéralement voûté sur moi, me dominant du haut de son bon mètre 80.

"Bon, on décolle ?"

"Haha ! T'as d'ces jeux de mots, _Girl _!..."

Je me détache du véhicule mais il me récupère par la hanche, me basculant contre le pare-buffle.

"J't'ai pas donné l'accord pour bouger, _Girl_."

Je le fixe, poings se serrant.

"Quoi ?" amusé par ma colère qui monte.

Il se penche jusqu'à mon oreille. "J'ai envie de lécher ta chatte, _Girl_." soufflé en guise d'ouverture.

Coup de fouet monumental aux reins.

"Ça se... mérite." le soutenant du regard.

"Tu vas supplier, _Girl_. J'te connais. Tu supplies toujours."

"Crève."

"Allez, grimpe dans cette bagnole, qu'on en finisse, _Girl_." me libérant le passage.

J'ouvre la porte et m'installe ; ce moment qu'il choisit pour laisser tomber son trousseau de clés au sol, s'accroupissant pour le récupérer, main agile s'invitant à l'intérieur de mes cuisses alors que je prends place en ramenant mes jambes.

Il lève ses yeux vairons camouflés par un jeu de lentilles. Le feu qui y règne apporte une brillance particulière au regard. La main sillonne, caresse.

Je me pose contre le repose-tête, sensations venant m'habiter au moindre effleurement.

Cet espère d'enfoiré sait y faire !...

"T'imagines que c'est elle ?..."

"Dis pas d'conneries, _Girl_."

Sa voix est littéralement cassée par le désir que je lui inspire.

Je monte le pied sur son épaule, histoire de m'ouvrir à lui. Il ne se fait pas prier et s'enfonce plus loin dans son délit.

"T'en mets... un temps pour ramasser ces... putains de clés..." tête dodelinant joliment.

"Ta gueule, _Girl_, ou je t'l'enfonce direct."

Il cesse et se relève ; le renflement est une évidence à présent vu que le pantalon est extrêmement seyant et près du corps.

"Mmm... joli..."

Un petit sourire quand même.

Il contourne le véhicule et s'installe au volant, mettant le contact sans attendre.

"T'es pressé, maintenant ?"

"La ramène pas, _Girl_, ou j't'abandonne sur le premier trottoir venu."

Nous quittons le parking couvert et il s'engage dans la circulation particulièrement dense ce soir.

Nous voici dans les bouchons à l'entrée de la métropole.

Il tapote le volant, agacé, gestes obscènes au moindre coup de klaxon.

Je regarde de l'autre côté, dessinant des figures imaginaires sur la fenêtre teintée.

"Tu t'amuses bien, _Girl _?"

Je me retourne à peine. Il m'observe, coude rangé sur le passant de la porte, main ramenée devant son visage, doigts proches de ses lèvres. Le sourire affiché sur ses lèvres n'augure rien de bon...

Je plisse les yeux. "T'as déménagé ?" me rendant compte qu'il ne prend pas le même trajet.

"T'es observatrice, _Girl_."

"Tsss."

"Tu sais, va falloir que t'arrêtes de débarquer dans ma putain de vie comme ça, à l'improviste. Ça me les brise."

"Plains-toi."

"J'ai pas prévu de rentrer ce soir."

"Hein ?"

"Mon coffre est chargé, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. J'ai prévu un peu d'escalade avec des potes."

"Tu as... des potes ?..."

"Ouais. Ça t'étonne, hein, _Girl _?"

"Et ils pensent quoi du grand malade que tu es ?"

"Hahaha ! Tu penses que j'ai fait étalage de mon pedigree, _Girl _? Sérieux ?" se glissant hors du trafic pour emprunter la route qui mène à un des canyons. "Tu m'emmerdes à débarquer comme ça dans ma vie, _Girl_. Putain, va falloir que tu changes cette habitude."

"Je suis impatiente de voir tes potes."

"Ah mais je te largue avant d'arriver au point de chute, _Girl_, rêve pas !..."

Je le fixe. "Enfoiré."

"C'est ça, _Girl_. C'est exactement ça."

* * *

Nous nous garons sur le parking où son groupe l'attend. Il y a Andrew, l'étudiant en médecine, Megan, l'infirmière d'une clinique huppée, Lenny, le beau gosse de service qui ne fout rien de ses journée et Alison, la petite amie de Megan ; toutes deux danseuses.

"Ça bouchonnait côté voie Est ?..." saluant B.

"M'en parle pas."

"Hey, hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là ?" me souriant.

B. se contente de sourire au lieu d'aligner un mensonge.

"Petit cachottier !..." le taquinant du coude. "T'as toujours aussi bon goût !..."

Lenny...

"La dernière poupée que t'as ramenée valait le détour. Par contre, côté cervelle, ça s'arrêtait là." lance B. au tombeur.

"On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, ho !..." rétorque Lenny.

"Détrompe toi." ouvrant le coffre. "Bon, quelqu'un peut lui prêter une tenue ?" s'adressant aux filles.

"Ouais. On a l'air d'avoir la même morpho." allant fouiller dans son sac pour en tirer une tenue de rechange.

B. déboutonne sa chemise et la retire.

"On... se change ici ?... A la vue de tous ?..."

"Commence pas à faire ta chieuse, _Girl_."

Ouch ! Ah oui d'accord, tu ne te gênes pas devant tes potes !...

Je me déshabille - sous l'œil intéressé de Lenny - pour enfiler la tenue.

"Elle tombe bien." constate Alison, parlant de la tenue.

"Ouais."

B. enfile son t-shirt sans manches.

Ce corps... à tomber !...

Je comprends d'où il tire pareille musculature, vache !...

Je glousse discrètement quand je pense à la différence physique entre B. et L. De base, B. est bien plus charpenté que L. et bien que L. ait toujours pratiqué divers sports tels que le tennis ou la capoeira, il demeurait une brindille recroquevillée. Tandis que B. La vache, oui, B. !... B. a un corps qui possède de l'appétit et du potentiel.

"Tu connais Brian depuis longtemps, euh... ?"

"Rachel."

Oui... il est venu se foutre dans mon lit alors que j'allais sur mes quatorze printemps !...

"Un petit bout de temps, oui." évasive.

"Bon, on y va ?" refermant le coffre.

* * *

"Ça va aller, _Girl _?" au pied de la falaise à escalader, préparant le matériel.

"C'est bien le moment de t'en soucier."

"C'est toi qui débarques dans ma vie, j'te rappelle." me tournant vers lui pour m'attacher, corps proche, petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres. "Essaie de pas t'écraser comme une merde sur le sol, hein."

"Ta g..."

"Arrête de ronchonner ou j'te colle ma main aux fesses." s'enduisant les mains de craie. "Ça fera une super trace."

Je ne m'en sors pas si mal finalement et après près de deux heures d'escalade, nous voici au sommet, admirant le panorama.

"Bon, on ferait bien d'y aller, le soleil va descendre."

Casse-croûte une fois arrivés, soleil sur le couchant.

"Toujours partant pour la nuit à l'auberge ?"

"Ouais. Pourquoi tu poses la question, Drew ?"

"Oh je me disais que tu avais peut-être d'autres engagements à honorer." regard basculant sur moi.

B. ne bronche pas, se tournant vers moi. "Tu t'es bien débrouillée, _Girl_. Tu m'as pas filé la honte."

Je grimace en retour.

"La formulation des compliments et toi, ça fait deux, Brian !..."

* * *

"_Girl_, jarte un peu, tu prends une place folle, merde."

Je ronchonne. Il se positionne en cuillère derrière moi.

"Putain, j'ai tout sauf la tête à baiser. J'suis latté."

"B... tu pourrais essayer d'être gentil cinq minutes."

"Tu viendrais pas me trouver si tu voulais quelqu'un de gentil, _Girl_. Tu te contenterais de ce que tu te tapes habituellement."

"Tu ne les connais pas, B. Alors ta gueule."

Sourire audible, dans mon cou. "J'adore quand tu sors de tes gonds, _Girl_."

"Pourquoi j'en veux autant aux fous, d'après toi ?..."

"J'sais pas. T'as des réflexions à la con, _Girl_." se retournant sur le ventre. "T'as jamais demandé à L. de se pencher sur la question ?"

"Enfoiré."

Presque tendre, il sourit face aux insultes qui tiennent lieu de mots tendres.

"J'ai ma p'tite théorie sur le sujet." captant mon attention. "J'la garde évidemment pour moi. Bonne nuit, _Girl_. Qu'elle soit peuplée de cauchemars."

* * *

"Tu me récupères le seau d'eau froide, s'il te plaît ?" me demande mon père, sortant la lame pour la faire tremper.

"Pas de problème."

Le seau bascule au sol et l'eau se répand.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Rachel ?..." quittant son travail pour s'enquérir de moi, comprenant, dès son arrivée, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, fixant l'ombre qui me fait face et qui est, visiblement, à l'origine du malaise.

"Qui... êtes-vous ?" sur ses gardes, regard furetant partout à la recherche d'une arme potentielle.

"Au vu de ta réaction, je dois être à faire peur, Richard."

La voix... elle lui parlait.

J'étais blême, figée, doigts tremblants d'émotion.

Les yeux plissé, mon père produisait un extraordinaire effort de mémoire.

"Livaï..."

Clignement surpris. N'était-il pas décédé dans des conditions dramatiques ?...

"Livaï... tu es vivant..."

"J'ai le cuir dur, je te rappelle. Enfin... la petite aventure m'a quand même salement amoché." présentant ses deux doigts tranchés en plus de son visage désormais balafré.

Là, tout de suite, le besoin de le prendre dans mes bras se fait impératif !...

Mes bras s'avancent mais je me ravise. Peut-être est-il encore contusé, blessé ?...

"Livaï..."

Les larmes roulent sur mon visage sans que je puisse les retenir.

"Hey !... Cette crapule de Zeke n'a pas encore eu le dernier mot. Mais il n'a fait que confirmer ce que nous pensions."

"Livaï, est-ce que tu souhaites demeurer un moment avec nous ?..." questionne mon père.

"Si tu le proposes..." posant son regard sur moi.

Je m'en cogne des balafres qui logent, à présent, sur son visage !... Je m'en fiche de ses deux doigts tranchés nets !... Je sais juste... qu'il est encore en vie !...

* * *

Nous voici attablés. Je ne cesse de le regarder... vivant !... Il est vivant !...

"T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?..." amusé.

"Ta prétendue disparition lui a causé beaucoup de peine, mon garçon."

Livaï me fixe de son seul œil restant. "Elle devrait pourtant savoir qu'on ne crève pas un Ackermann aussi facilement. J'en veux pour preuve mon cher _oncle_."

Le regard de mon père bascule, tourné vers ce souvenir éprouvant. "Dire que je l'ai eu dans mon viseur..."

"J'suis très étonné que tu l'aies épargné, Richard. Crois-moi, cette pourriture ne le vaut pas. Perso, je compte le crever prochainement." décidé, doigts restants tapotant nerveusement la table de bois. Un rire dégouline de sa bouche tordue par le destin. "Qu'ai-je encore à perdre ?"

"Il est vrai que j'ai fait preuve d'une faiblesse inhabituelle." admet mon père. "Je suis inexcusable." se tournant vers moi, venant caresser mon visage de la main, doux. "Pardon."

Je lui réponds par un sourire, frottant ma joue contre sa paume.

* * *

Je frappe à la porte et entre lentement.

Il ne dort pas - il n'a pas perdu cette habitude qui lui tire les traits et le fait paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'est en réalité, sa taille moyenne et la façon dont il est finement charpenté donnent pourtant le change.

"Tu ne dors pas ?"

"Nan." retournant à sa lecture.

Je m'installe à proximité, observant son visage désormais marqué à la lueur chaude de la bougie.

"Toi aussi, le sommeil te fuit ?..."

"Je..." petit rire. "... pense beaucoup à toi, Livaï." me triturant les mains comme un aveu.

Il abaisse son ouvrage pour me fixer, pupilles fouillant jusqu'au fond de mon âme.

"C'est vrai ce qu'a dit ton père tout à l'heure ? Que tu as été très affectée par ma disparition ?"

"Papa ment rarement, tu sais..."

Il ferme son livre. Voilà, j'ai capté toute son attention.

"Tu... voudrais encore de moi avec... ce visage ?... ces doigts en moins ?..."

Je me laisse tomber à ses pieds, bras reposant sur ses cuisses fermes.

"Si l'amour ne se résumait qu'à l'apparence extérieure, je ne t'aimerai pas comme je t'aime aujourd'hui, Livaï." levant la main pour caresser la joue malmenée, pouce descendant sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvre d'un délice nouveau.

"Rien n'a changé, Livaï. Pas de mon côté."

"Ni du mien." soufflé, corps le lançant délicieusement, faisant s'abaisser la paupière laissée intacte.

Dans un élan, il me hisse sur ses cuisses, bouche venant me trouver pour quelque chose d'aussi profond que lent, savourant, nous arrachant un panel d'appréciation.

Il me rend toujours aussi dingue !...

Jambes écart sur ses cuisses, paumes reposant en haut, le baiser prend une tournure très chaude, nous arrachant des appréciations geintes.

Ma paume échoue là où il m'attend et c'est un long frisson électrique qui lui grimpe le long de l'échine, ravageant toutes ses barrières, approfondissant le baiser tout en le rendant débordant.

Mes mains ouvertes cheminent à présent sur ce torse cicatrisé, se nouant à la nuque dégagée, têtes bougeant à droite et à gauche, selon, pour mieux apprécier l'espace confiné de nos bouches, langues agressives.

D'un mouvement, il me bascule sur le lit, venant me dominer, attrapant mes poignets pour les maintenir au-dessus de ma tête, d'une main, l'autre allant s'assurer de l'accueil qui lui sera réservé.

C'est... délicieux et il en défaille littéralement !...

"Mmm... _so wet_..."

Il se libère pour s'inviter en pleine moiteur, ressortant pour me flatter de l'extrémité, nous arrachant des sons sauvages et régalés.

Puis tout s'emballe et il vise la finalité qu'il obtient en parfaite synchronisation, à son grand délice.

* * *

Le petit matin nous cueille, lui calé dans mon dos.

Je le laisse encore un moment profiter de son sommeil réparateur, venant glisser mes doigts entre ceux, intacts et mutilés, de sa main droite.

Le contact le réveille instantanément, rappelant à sa mémoire une ancienne douleur. Il grimace. Je viens en réconfort contre son oreille : "Le seul regret que je peux avoir, Livaï, est de n'avoir pas pu bénéficier du loisir d'entendre ta jouissance à gorge déployée."

Il s'apaise immédiatement, les mots lui faisant un bien fou.

Un petit ricanement approprié suit. "Ne me donne pas de telles idées..."

Je mordille le pavillon. "J'en rêve..."

"Arrête..."

C'est une complainte lascive, exprimant distinctement l'élan aux reins que je viens de lui insuffler.

"Mon père dort à l'autre bout de la maison... la chambre est en angle isolé..."

"Arrête... arrête." avec un sourire audible.

"Lâche-toi, Livaï..." main passant devant.

"Rach..."

Hmm... oui... déjà haut.

Je m'en saisis et il se cambre à l'instant même, étouffant une exclamation forte.

Lentement, je le flatte, là où les sensations sont les plus vives.

Mes lèvres s'égarent dans cette nuque dégagée, langue suivant le tracé droit de l'implantation capillaire, dents mordillant à langueur.

Devant plus rien ne va et il est à présent suintant de délice.

"Laisse toi aller... mon beau..."

Encore quelques allées et venues et... ça y est !...

Sa voix frappe les murs de la pièce close. C'est véritablement un délice de l'entendre !...

Ça roule, rauque appuyé, respiration saccadée à plaisir. Tout y est pour me plaire.

Alors qu'il baigne dans les endorphines délivrées à haute dose, le revers de sa main gauche échoue contre ma joue.

"J'ai toujours... senti ce lien étroit entre Eren et toi..."

"Arrête, Livaï."

"Je l'ai senti avant même de le balancer dans notre lit."

* * *

"Je savais que j'te trouverai ici, Kenny."

"Livaï." petit ricanement. "Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta petite gueule d'ange ?"

"Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le racontais."

"T'as perdu tes réflexes, demi-portion ?"

"Plutôt un concours de circonstances. Voilà pourquoi..." attrapant Kenny par le collet. "... j'ai décidé que ce genre de situation ne se reproduirait plus."

Kenny récupère son verre sur le comptoir, pas impressionné pour trois sous, buvant une gorgée.

"Tu permets au moins que je termine mon verre ?"

"Savoure-le. C'est le dernier."

Kenny fixe Livaï tandis que sa main cherche à s'emparer de la bouteille entière pour la fracasser sur le crâne de son neveu. Livaï stoppe nette la progression de sa main.

"N'y pense même pas."

Un sifflement. "Tu sembles vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, morveux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Livaï ? T'as pas été suffisamment baisé par la fille Von Kreutzberg ?"

Livaï fait triompher un sourire. "Détrompe-toi."

"Tss. Cette fille a tous les vices, y compris un penchant pour les éclopés."

"Décolle tes putains de fesses de ce tabouret de bar, Kenny, et sortons régler notre petit _différend_."

Kenny veut dégainer mais Livaï frappe son poignet du tranchant de la main, le brisant au passage vu la force dégagée par la lignée Ackermann.

"Ouch !"

"Oh, j'ai presque envie de te plaindre." le traînant littéralement derrière lui pour aller dans la rue, le jetant du haut des marches du saloon.

Sur un grognement de rage, Kenny se relève pour se jeter à la gorge de son neveu : "JE T'AI TOUT APPRIS ! ET C'EST COMME CA QUE TU ME REMERCIES ?!"

Livaï effectue coup de pied retourné qui met Kenny au tapis. Il le rejoint, le surplombant, sortant un couteau.

"Je ne te dois rien du tout, Kenny."

"ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD INGRAT !" sortant, lui aussi, un couteau, rajoutant une marque supplémentaire au visage de Livaï - superficielle, fort heureusement !... - qui vient de se reculer avant de poignarder Kenny sur le côté, le regardant se traîner, main sur sa blessure pour la comprimer. "Ça... fait mal..."

Livaï essuie son couteau et le range, calmement. C'en est terminé.

Kenny vient de poser son dos contre un poteau et demeure immobile, fixant Livaï. Petit rire.

"J'ai... toujours su... que ce jour... arriverait."

Livaï ne lui rend pas son regard, détaché, méthodique, froideur ordinaire propre aux Ackermann.


	18. The monsters running wild inside of me

_Lévi a un goût fort prononcé pour les monstres de tout poil ! XD_

* * *

_Chapitre 138 : The monsters running wild inside of me_

Nous nous faisons face, dans cette vaste clairière inondée de soleil.

Yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre, sens au zénith à qui rien n'échappe - une caractéristique indiscutable avant la transformation - nous levons nos mains pour les mordre au sang.

Nous avons appris à maîtriser cette force phénoménale qui monte en nous lorsque nous appelons ce pouvoir qui nous habite et dont nous sommes les héritiers.

Les Assaillants sont, parmi les shifters, des exemplaires uniques.

La gueule s'ouvre sur un néant de vapeur qui s'échappe. Les yeux, incandescents, fixent ce qui fait face et qui, véritablement, plaît à notre vue.

Nous avons exactement la même taille - de beaux gabarits de quinze mètres.

Un grognement roule dans la gorge de l'Assaillant ; l'ouverture des festivités.

J'avance d'un pas, venant me frotter, nez enfoui dans son cou.

Il se baisse d'un cran et vient fermer ses bras forts autour de mes cuisses, me soulevant pour me faire retomber lourdement sur le dos, me chevauchant.

Nous sommes des bêtes. Sensibles aux appels et aux odeurs. Le toucher prend un sens très secondaire dans les échanges entre titans.

Nous roulons l'un sur l'autre, donnant de notre force à tour de rôle.

J'adore ses petits grognements à répétition ; ses appels de grand mâle.

Il lui pousse à nouveau cet organe que sa forme de combat camoufle et qui est le signe d'une excitation couplée à une volonté de reproduction.

* * *

B. s'était fixé deux règles : 1. Ne jamais trucider de collègues. 2. Ne jamais baiser de collègues. Et s'il était une chose à laquelle B. ne dérogeait pas c'était bien ses propres règles !... - à défaut de respecter celles de la société.

Donc flirter était admis mais jamais aller au-delà. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une stagiaire dans la compagnie. Une stagiaire... B. plissait les yeux, sourire de prédateur en coin. Ce n'était pas comme si cette jeune demoiselle faisait vraiment partie de la compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun lien de parenté avec qui que ce soit du groupe. Parfait. La proie idéale.

La demoiselle, Sandy, était ravissante. Une poupée comme B. les affectionnait.

B. n'avait pas besoin de déployer des ruses séductrices pour parvenir à ses fins. Son charme naturel y suffisait. B. était du genre magnétique, corps magnifiquement charpenté, petit sourire en coin quasi-permanent, confiance en lui clairement affichée.

"C'est qui le beau brun là-bas ?..." questionna Sandy.

"C'est Brian. T'as de la chance, il est disponible. Toutes les filles bavent sur lui. Et certains mecs aussi, note."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait du succès. Il est canon !..." dévorant B. du regard, lèvre pincée. "Ça me plairait de faire mon baptême de vol avec lui."

"T'as qu'à lui demander. Il est cool."

Cool. Ainsi B. passait pour "cool" aux yeux de la société ?... Cette donnée le surprenait lui-même mais la situation lui convenait et il en trouvait même des avantages.

"Alors ? T'as choisi quel pilote pour ton baptême de vol ?" questionnait Dylan, espérant vivement que le choix se porte sur lui.

Le regard de Sandy bascule lentement sur B.

"Je vois. Putain, Brian, tu fais chier !..."

Petit sourire en coin en face. "Si t'y tiens tant, t'as qu'à faire copilote ce jour-là."

"J'aime pas la seconde place. Fourre-toi ça dans le crâne."

"Tu me rappelles un certain Mello..."

"Hein, quoi ?"

"Nan, rien. J'pensais tout haut. On alternera en cours de vol, si ça peut te consoler."

"Mouais."

"Et si on allait prendre un verre ce soir ?..." amena Sandy, soufflée par sa propre audace, regard parcourant l'effet du pantalon à pinces sombre porté par B. qui lui faisait des cuisses de malade !...

"J'ai rien prévu." sirotant son café.

Musique aux oreilles de Sandy !...

* * *

"Ça fait longtemps que t'es dans les airs ?" marchant aux côtés de B. jusqu'au bar.

"Quelques années maintenant. Je suis un fidèle à la compagnie."

"Tu faisais quoi avant ?..."

"Des p'tits jobs par-ci, par-là." évasif.

_Et tueur à plein temps, accessoirement._

B. ouvre la porte du bar pour laisser passer Sandy.

Ils s'installent à une table.

"Ils font un milkshake fraise exceptionnel ici."

"Naaan... j'ai envie de me saouler."

B. renifle. "Évite d'en arriver au point où je dois te ramener juchée sur mon dos."

"Ça te plairait pas ?... Tu pourrais me foutre dans ton lit sans que je trouve à redire."

_Putain mais... si tu t'imagines que je crève la dalle à ce point, tu rêves, ma petite !..._

"Même sobre, je pense que tu n'y trouverais rien à redire."

"Hahaha ! T'es observateur."

"Vu la façon dont la piste est _balisée_, le pire pilote se verrait capable de négocier un atterrissage."

Yeux ronds en face. Ah ouais... il n'est peut-être pas aussi cool que ça, le Brian !...

"Tu me plais, Brian."

"Tu ne connais rien de moi."

"Eh bien, nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance." sans se démonter.

Petit rire en face.

"Chez toi ?..."

Chez lui. OK.

Il l'y amena sans échanger le moindre mot en route.

Une fois à l'intérieur :

"_Are you gonna make love to me now ?_"

B. se penche sur elle, regard perçant fixé sur son interlocutrice. Le _switch_. N'importe quel expert en la matière pourrait détecter la lueur malsaine dans ce regard vairon habilement camouflé par le jeu de lentilles colorées. Sa chemise ouverte sur deux bouton au col laisse échapper un médaillon discret.

"_I don't make love. I fuck. Hard._"

Lisant dans son regard le chemin pris par ses mots.

"Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais de découvrir certains de mes hobbies, ma petite." saturé de mépris sur la fin de phrase.

La bête est lâchée.

"Tu sais quoi, Sandy ? Ton baptême de l'air, je le laisse volontiers à Dylan. Parce que je supporterai pas une pisseuse dans ton genre dans mon cockpit." avançant la main, manche se relevant sur les deux lettres gothiques séparées par un point : B.B.

Elle n'a pas attendu pour fuir, laissant B. seul, se préparant un cocktail, serein. Il dégaine alors son portable. "Putain, c'est pas trop tôt. Quelle sangsue !..." reprenant le fil de nos sextos, pianotant habilement sur le clavier virtuel, sourire lui revenant.

* * *

"De passage à Roissy. Avion cloué au sol. Descendu au Novotel. Tentée de tester l'insonorisation des chambres ?"

Large sourire. "_Why not_."

"Je t'attends, _Girl_. Chambre 337."

* * *

Je frappe nerveusement à la porte et il m'ouvre, vêtu uniquement d'un jean, me refusant l'entrée.

"On dirait bien que t'es pressée, _Girl_."

"_Let me in._"

"T-t-t-t ! Ah, _Girl. That's not our game_." faisant danser un index devant mon visage.

"_Let. me. in._" avec rage, corps dans un élan aussi viscéral que douloureusement érotique.

Un rire de gorge. "_Or what ?_"

"_You bloody asshole !_" le poussant à l'intérieur.

Il rit, trébuchant en retrouvant ses appuis alors que je m'invite à l'intérieur de la pièce, balançant mon sac à main sur le premier meuble venu, défaisant mon trench.

Ma fébrilité le fait sourire et ses yeux vairons captent chaque geste, les suivant avec une précision carnassière.

J'en viens à la robe. Il croise les bras, affichant cet air narquois comme s'il fixait la gamine de quatorze ans que j'ai été, lorsqu'il m'a débauchée, se débattre avec sa chemise de nuit à motifs enfantins.

"J'ai juste besoin de ce qui se cache dans ton froc, enfoiré."

Le sourire se rajuste. "J'ai bien pigé, _Girl_."

"Alors tu la sors ou je me sers ?"

Le rire. Presque halluciné. "Sérieux, _Girl _? Depuis quand je baise sur commande ?"

"Ton sms était sans équivoque."

Il s'installe à son aise sur le petit espace devant la fenêtre. "Moi, ce soir, j'ai envie de causer."

Je cligne. "Oh putain, tu ne vas pas me la faire à l'envers !..." froncée.

Il monte une jambe sur la table basse.

"Rapplique ici." ordonnais-je, d'un mouvement de tête.

Il rit, déployant cette gorge qui ne m'inspire qu'une seule et unique envie ; celle de la mordiller comme une folle.

"Tu prends de putains de sales habitudes ces derniers temps, _Girl_. J'crois qu't'as besoin d'un p'tit recadrage."

"Je t'ai dit de rappliquer ici." lui indiquant le sol devant moi.

"T-t-t-t-t." agitant son index. "Je veux que tu rampes, _Girl_."

"Tu rêves !"

Il attrape une bière dans le petit bar proche, décapsulant sur un angle de la table basse avant de boire au goulot.

"T'as vraiment décidé d'être chiant ce soir !..."

Je m'avance pour le chevaucher.

Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

"T'es fière de toi, _Girl _?" glissant une main dans mes cheveux, derrière ma tête, pour me rapprocher de sa bouche.

Le baiser qui suit conclut une paix relative, laissant éclater des sons délectables tant nos bouches se font du bien. Lorsqu'il embrasse, B. est imprédictible, cassant les rythmes, oscillant entre le tendre et le vif, mordillant jusqu'au sang.

L'échange le soulève.

"On dirait enfin que tu te décides !..." avec un petit sourire de victoire.

"Ça t'a fait du bien de patienter un peu, _Girl_."

Nous nous embrassons à nouveau - la chose est assez inédite, du reste !...

Je me défais de la robe et le déboutonne, me servant directement, sans qu'il n'objecte autre chose que des insanités obscènes.

_"Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

_I love you so much, can't count all the ways_

_I've died for you girl and all they can say is_

_"He's not your kind"_

_They never get tired of putting me down_

_And I'll never know when I come around_

_What I'm gonna find_

_Don't let them make up your mind_

_Don't you know, girl, you'll be a woman soon_

_Please, come take my hand_

_Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

_Soon, you'll need a man_

_I've been misunderstood for all of my life_

_But what they're saying girl it cuts like a knife_

_"The boy's no good"_

_Well, I've finally found what I'm a-looking for_

_But if they get their chance they'll end it for sure_

_Surely would_

_Baby, I've done all I could_

_Now it's up to you girl, you'll be a woman soon_

_Please, come take my hand_

_Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

_Soon, you'll need a man_

_Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

_Please, come take my hand_

_Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

_Soon but soon, you'll need a man_

_Girl, you'll be a woman soon_

_Please, come take my hand."_

* * *

En voiture, arrêtés devant les voies du tram.

Un excité se permet un coup de klaxon derrière nous. Petit sourire de B.

"Tu vas sortir lui défoncer la tronche, _Girl _?"

"Et comment !" lui adressant un doigt monumental. "_Fuck you, man _!"

La scène amuse fortement B.

Le gars sort de son véhicule, convaincu d'arriver à bout de la femme que je suis.

Je détache la ceinture et sors également. "Putain, il va m'entendre, ce fumier !..."

Ça hurle. Des insanités. Je finis par faire basculer cet abruti sur son propre capot, lui épargnant la face de justesse.

Puis je regagne mon véhicule.

"_Girl, Girl !..._" chantonné.

"Quoi ? Merde !"

"_Girl_, y'a pas que ma bite qui est accroc." venant caresser ma joue du revers, tourné vers moi. Le geste, pour le moins inhabituel chez B., me fait plisser les yeux.

"T'as fumé du hash ?"

"Mon truc c'est le rail de coke à l'occasion, _Girl_. Entre collègues, c'est plus de fun. Mais jamais avant un vol."

J'ai presque envie de me signer en guise de remerciement au ciel !...

Son regard court le long de mes jambes fines que la jupette jean dévoile agréablement, dans ce collant foncé.

"T'es putain de canon, _Girl_." main venant prendre possession d'une cuisse, remontant. "Ouais, putain de canon." petite pause. "Tu m'emmènes où ?..."

"Au resto."

"Wow ! Tu me files rencard, _Girl _?"

"Il semble."

"Putain... on ressemble _presque _à un couple normal."

"Rien n'est normal avec toi, B."

"J'ai dit que ça y ressemblait _presque_, _Girl_. _Presque_."

* * *

Penché sur la table, ses paumes viennent de rejoindre mes genoux sous la table.

"Ça va comme tu veux, B. ?"

"A l'aise."

Je repose la carte, reculant mes jambes. Il en grogne de frustration.

"Putain, tu veux me fâcher, _Girl _?"

"C'est quoi, la punition ?"

"La punition c'est que tu ne pourras plus poser tes fesses où que ce soit durant une bonne semaine, minimum. Alors rapplique tes jambes par ici."

"Hmm mmm." m'y refusant.

Le regard de B. switche. Je peux en distinguer la lueur malgré les lentilles de couleur qui camoufle ses iris.

Je me penche à mon tour sur la table. "J'ai plus quatorze ans, B. J'ai plus l'âge d'obéir à tes injonctions."

"_Girl_."

La voix vibre de colère.

"Tu vas me corriger devant tout ce monde, B. ?"

"Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, _Girl _?"

"Je demande à voir."

B. soupire et redresse le haut de son corps, attrapant la carte, décidé à me dédaigner.

"Alors là, tu me déçois, mon cher B." presque déçue qu'il ne sévisse pas.

"Tu me parles, _Girl _?"

Repas pris dans une ambiance glaciale.

En partant, la main de B. plonge dans mon sac et il en tire les clés du véhicule.

"Tu rentres à pieds, _Girl_."

"Quoi ? _No way _!"

Il lève la main haut et je sautille devant le parking pour attraper ces foutues clés, m'accrochant à sa veste et à son sweat.

"Espèce de... !"

"Tu pensais que ça allait passer comme ça, ton attitude, _Girl _?" amusé par mes efforts.

"_I take you down right now_."

Petit rire.

"_Don't be ridiculous, Girl_."

De ma force spectrale, je tire tant sur le sweat qu'il est forcé à s'abaisser d'un cran.

"_Give that back_."

Il me fixe, incrédule.

Puis il bascule, me frappant de son front, jouant de l'effet de surprise.

Je titube.

Clé de bras, haut du corps placé sur le capot.

"_Get off me, you bloody bastard _!"

Sa main descend entre mes jambes.

"J'suis de moins en moins fan de tes manières, _Girl_."

Je tente de le déséquilibrer d'une jambe. "B. !..."

Il lèche toute ma joue, ce qui m'arrache un hoquet excité.

"Je te lâche, tu grimpes dans cette caisse et on baise."

* * *

Lune mit à mal les deux gardes postés devant la salle royale et fit une entrée fracassante, interrompant Odin.

"Virez-moi tout ce monde. Nous avons à nous entretenir de _votre _fils."

Odin cligna de son unique œil, ordonnant à ses hôtes de les laisser, contrarié.

Puis il s'installa lourdement sur son trône.

"Ne vous rendez pas plus malade que vous l'êtes en réalité. Les dieux vieillissent plutôt bien, dans l'ensemble." grogna Lune. "Vous aimez vous faire passer pour sénile afin que l'on oublie vos fautes."

"Tu es venue me parler de Loki, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Oh mais quelle perspicacité !..." refusant de ployer le moindre genou devant lui. "Odin, lorsqu'on adopte un enfant, on ne le laisse pas en proie au doute quant à ses origines jusqu'à sa majorité. Et je ne prends même pas la peine d'évoquer le favoritisme dont vous avez fait preuve envers Thor."

"C'est... c'est faux, j'ai toujours..."

"Toujours quoi, vieux croûton ?!" froncée. "Vous avez toujours encouragé ce putain de favoritisme ! Vous avez été le premier à en user !..."

"C'est faux ! Lorsque j'ai trouvé Loki sur ce champ de bataille, j'ai immédiatement éprouvé de la compassion pour lui !..."

"Oh bien sûr ! Enfant, Loki ne pouvait vous contrarier ! La preuve ; il a immédiatement rejeté sa nature de _Frost Giant _pour s'identifier à la vôtre !"

"Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de renier ses origines !"

"Ouais, bien sûr ! Vous pensez vraiment que compte tenu des horreurs qui se racontent à Asgard sur le peuple de Loki, ce dernier pouvait être fier de ses origines ?!"

Odin se frotta le front, attristé et passablement agacé.

De son côté, Lune préparait l'estocade finale, s'approchant jusqu'à monter les quelques marches la séparant du trône.

"Vous avez détruit Loki en toute impunité, espèce de dégénéré !..." le fixant de ses pupilles incandescentes. "Que vous ayez péché par négligence ou sciemment, vous avez sur la conscience un enfant brisé qui subit l'opprobre même de sa véritable nature, enfoiré."

"Cess... cessez."

"Quoi ? La vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre, pas vrai ?"

"GARDES !"

"Ils sont hors d'état de nuire. Vous semblez oublier que j'ai fait partie des troupes de sa Seigneurie Hadès par le passé."

"Vous n'êtes pas la personne indiquée pour Loki..."

"REDIS-LE ET JE T'ARRACHE LA LANGUE !" deux mains posées sur chaque accoudoir du trône, penchée sur Odin, le fixant avec hargne.

* * *

Lune chantonnait. Loki s'approcha de son pas feutré, venant l'enlacer par derrière.

"Tu as l'air de fort bonne humeur, Lune..."

"Hmm mmm. Je viens de me libérer la parole et ça fait un bien fou."

"Vraiment ?..." se changeant en _Frost Giant_, faisant glisser sa main glacée sous l'avant-bras de Lune.

"Loki..." soufflé, troublée.

"Tu es bien la seule à apprécier cette apparence..."

"Elle est... très belle..." sentant une chaleur monter en elle, répondant au froid irradiant de Loki.

* * *

Aiacos ne lâche plus Hadès, l'invitant sur sa galère noire pour parcourir l'étendue céleste.

De vie de Spectre, aucun Juge n'a été proche de Hadès à ce point. Ses frères préfèrent en sourire que de le jalouser.

Tous les Spectres attendent d'être présentés lors d'une cérémonie d'intronisation.

A ce propos, je viens trouver Lune.

"Moi ?... Quelle drôle d'idée, Lévichoute..."

"Vraiment ? Ça ne te dit pas de retrouver ton surplis du Sphinx ?..."

"Ça, c'est pas du jeu !..." croisant les bras en me toisant.

"Désolée, Lune." tirant la langue, malicieuse.

"Bon, je vais y réfléchir."


	19. L'vent qui vole qui frivole

_Ah la la... ces mecs ! XD_

* * *

_Chapitre 139 : L'vent qui vole qui frivole_

Je retrouve avec délice ma place au sein de l'équipe du Lys. Je partage ce temps avec mon poste à la startup des Juges. Nous sommes tous parvenus à un compromis.

Ce matin, c'est Undy qui profite de cette pleine vue sur mes jambes que la jupette dévoile pendant que je récupère des cartes à l'impression.

"_My Lady_..." régalé, agitant ses longues et fines mains.

Je ris, apposant l'une des miennes pour mettre fin à sa fébrilité.

Plus tard, il œuvre aux arrangements mortuaires en fredonnant cette ancienne comptine :

_"Il y a des roses blanches_

_Au jardin de chez nous_

_Les pinsons y balancent_

_Leurs trilles les plus doux_

_Qui veut cueillir des fleurs_

_Chez nous ? Des fleurs_

_Y en a de toutes les couleurs_

_Il y a des roses roses_

_Au jardin de chez nous_

_Que les grands vents d'éclosent_

_En leurs tourbillons fous_

_Il y a des primevères_

_Au jardin de chez nous_

_Qui poussent les premières_

_Lorsque vient le redoux_

_Il y a des violettes_

_Au jardin de chez nous_

_Y a des pâquerettes_

_Et des bouquets de houx_

_Il y a des clématites_

_Au jardin de chez nous_

_Y a des marguerites_

_Plus grosses que des choux_

_Mais la fleur la plus belle_

_Au jardin de chez nous_

_C'est la simple fleurette_

_Que l'on cueille à genoux_

_Vous ne sauriez la prendre_

_En cherchant tout un jour_

_Vous ne sauriez la prendre_

_Car c'est la fleur d'amour."_

J'en souris tout du long. J'aime sa façon d'être qui n'appartient à aucun autre.

"_Love you so much, Adrian_." venant me blottir contre lui, derrière un rayonnage.

Un long soupir bienheureux le traverse. Ses longs doigts fins s'agitent sous l'afflux de bonheur qui le traverse.

Je le respire pour m'en imprégner. "_Please, stay how you are_."

Il ferme ses bras sur moi, troublé et profondément heureux, venant embrasser le haut de ma tête, émettant un doux ronronnement de bonheur. "_I promess_."

* * *

Je l'attends sur le canapé, magazine à la main.

"Oh !..." surpris et régalé. "Je te pensais _en face_." en référence à la startup des Juges.

"Je peux m'y rendre, si tel est ton souhait." basculant la tête sur le dossier, sourire indiquant que je le taquine ouvertement.

Il suspend sa veste et s'approche, en gilet, s'installant derrière moi, glissant une main douce entre mes mèches de cheveux.

"Tu es très vilaine..." avec le sourire, main se faisant plus caressante dans mes cheveux.

"Oh alors tu permets que nous fassions couche commune cette nuit ?..."

"La proposition me régale, _my Lady_."

Je lève les mains vers lui et il caresse mes bras simultanément, glissant ses doigts fins sous les manches trois quarts.

Un soupir prononcé le traverse.

L'effet de ses longs ongles laqués effleurant ma peau la font granuler de délice et il érafle légèrement à chaque remontée.

J'admire cette belle vue en contreplongée, remuée. "Uny..."

C'est un appel auquel il est incapable de résister et qui le pousse immanquablement dans mes bras.

"Puis-je te rejoindre ?..."

"Attends encore un moment... que je me régale encore de la vue."

Il tire sur le lien qui maintient le chignon haut et ses pans blancs dévalent le long de ses épaules, cascadant jusqu'aux reins.

Je joue avec les mèches, bras levés.

"J'ai envie de te coiffer..."

"Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, _my Lady_." sincère.

Le voilà installé devant la coiffeuse. Je brosse avec des crins doux et j'obtiens bientôt une chevelure comparable à de la soie argentée.

Ce faisant, je fredonne.

"Quelle est cette mélodie ?..."

"_Mon père a fait faire un étang,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_Trois canards blancs s'y vont baignant,_

_Dedans mon coeur y a un amant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_C'est l'vent qui va frivolant._

_Le fils du roi les va chassant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_Visa le noir tua le blanc,_

_Dedans mon coeur y a un amant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_C'est l'vent qui va frivolant._

_Oh fils du roi, tu es méchant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_D'avoir tué mon canard blanc,_

_Dedans mon coeur y a un amant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_C'est l'vent qui va frivolant._

_Après la plume va le sang,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_Après le sang, l'or et l'argent,_

_Dedans mon coeur y a un amant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_C'est l'vent qui va frivolant._

_Que ferons-nous de tant d'argent,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_Nous mettrons nos filles au couvent,_

_Dedans mon coeur y a un amant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_C'est l'vent qui va frivolant._

_Nous mettrons nos filles au couvent,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_Et nos garçons au régiment,_

_Dedans mon coeur y a un amant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_C'est l'vent qui va frivolant._"

Il vient de fermer les yeux, pesant chaque parole ainsi que le timbre de ma voix, sourire incrusté au visage.

Pendant ce temps, je tresse puis je défais.

"_My Lady_..." soufflé. "Tu as ressuscité tant de choses en moi... tant de choses que je m'interdisais..."

Je me penche jusqu'à l'oreille percée. "Et je m'en félicite chaque jour."

* * *

Je me pose, laissant les vagues de l'océan me lécher les pieds.

Je me rappelle notre mission d'infiltration en territoire Mahr, avec Eren.

Nous nous faisions passer pour deux soldats eldiens blessés, en couple, M. et Mme Krüger.

Le nom a été choisi par Eren - j'ignorais ce qui s'y cachait à l'époque.

Avant notre départ, c'est moi qui ai scindé la jambe d'Eren sous le genou. Il a à peine crié, tout au plus crispé son poing sur le bord de sa veste.

J'ai bandé le moignon fumant qui cicatrisait, sans pour autant se régénérer, tandis qu'il me caressait les cheveux, confiant, me remerciant pour les sacrifices accomplis.

Nous avons agi contre ordre. Et ceci n'a pas du tout plu à Livaï - étrangement Eren fut le seul à en subir le châtiment physique (un coup de pied pivoté redoutable dont Livaï détenait le secret), assorti de quelques "amabilités" de son cru.

J'en reviens à notre infiltration en territoire Mahr ; nous avons rencontré des gens très proches de ceux que l'on croise habituellement derrière les murs ; des bons comme des mauvais.

Eren s'est pris d'affection pour un jeune recru : Falco. Le gamin était fasciné par la personnalité posée d'Eren.

"Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous n'aurez plus à combattre, M. Krüger."

Tu parles !... Eren ne cessera d'avancer.

* * *

"Ce brave garçon pense que tu es à l'abri parce que tu cesseras de combattre. C'est beau, l'utopie juvénile !..." me glissant sur le torse d'Eren qui vient me caresser les cheveux.

"Mme Krüger, vous avez de ces mots !..." amusé.

"Quel effet ça te fait de nous imaginer mariés ?..."

"Ça me va. Mais ça c'est parce que _tu _me plais." avec un sourire doux. "Autrement dit, ça ne matcherait pas avec n'importe qui."

"Je sais." caressant les poils de son menton. "Et cette jambe ?..."

"Elle a une furieuse envie de repousser." riant discrètement.

"Hmm mmm. Elle le fera pour dégommer notre cible."

"Je vais me servir de Falco pour faire tomber Reiner. Et il va m'être utile pour signaler le début de l'opération au bataillon."

"De plus en plus machiavélique, Monsieur-le-Titan..." furetant du nez dans son col de chemise ouvert.

"Ça me touche beaucoup, tu sais, que tu apprécies mon Titan... d'ordinaire ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il suscite."

Je relève les yeux sur lui. "Il est redoutable. Comme toi." venant fureter dans son cou. "Tu me plais, Assaillant."

Sourire en face. "Rachel..."

"Eren..."

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui terrorise le plus... une guerrière de taille normale ou un monstre de quinze mètres ?... Je penche pour le monstre. Parce qu'il faut soigner le mal par le mal.

Lui, je veux qu'il fasse dans son froc. Je veux le voir se faire dessus !... Il n'a jamais été bien courageux de toute manière !...

Je me profile alors qu'il regagne le domicile.

Ses yeux se plisse, tentant d'identifier.

Je m'approche à la lueur de la lumière.

"Ra... Rachel ?..."

Mon pas se précise, sens en mode prédation.

Je lève la main dont le sang perle d'un doigt. La transformation est déjà lancée.

"Qu'est-ce que... tu veux ?..."

"Je n'aurai de cesse d'avancer jusqu'à avoir exterminé tous mes adversaires."

Je ne le regarde même pas, obnubilée par le changement phénoménal qui s'opère en moi.

"Ta famille. Toi. Aucun n'en réchappera."

Il esquisse un sourire de défi. "Hey !... T'as pété un câble ou quoi ?"

Une décharge de lumière, stock d'une énergie impressionnante qui lance jusqu'au ciel.

Je fais mon nid au sein des chairs du titan que j'habite à mon tour.

Grandir. Devenir redoutable.

La mâchoire ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination quant à sa capacité à briser un humain sans la moindre difficulté.

En face ça hurle puis ça se tait.

Tout n'est plus que chaos qui s'articule autour d'un géant de quinze mètres.

Il mouille son froc de pisse échappée.

Les appartements s'illuminent. Les gens agglutinés aux fenêtres n'en croient pas leurs yeux, incapables de dégainer leur portable tant le spectacle est inédit et effrayant, au-delà de tout raisonnement humain.

Lui, je vais le briser avant de m'en régaler.

Je l'attrape sans délicatesse et c'est devant les yeux horrifiés des siens que je l'avale après avoir scindé en deux son corps - comme Eren l'a fait avec Tyber.

Chomp !

Contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé, je ne toucherai pas à sa famille. La seule vision a suffi pour les tétaniser à jamais.

* * *

Il allait de soi que Sandy n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. B. l'avait dans le viseur. Il attendait le moment propice. Il n'accordait aucune confiance à l'immaturité de la jeune femme et il était certain qu'elle allait démolir sa réputation et de ça, B. n'avait nul besoin.

Il avait passé sa soirée à découper des corps d'un catalogue de lingerie pour les recoller sur des feuilles vierges dans des positions contre-nature et improbables, se fiant à son instinct psychotique pour lui réserver une mort particulièrement sanglante.

* * *

Emmitouflé dans un sweat à capuche, B. la suivait, observant avec intérêt la date que son œil de dieu de la mort débusquait et qui semblait se raccourcir de minutes en minutes.

Sandy papotait joyeusement avec une amie en sortant d'un bar.

"Alors, ton crush là ?"

"Tu veux parler de Brian ?"

"Ouiiii ! C'est ça !... C'est un pilote, pas vrai ? C'est classe, les pilotes !..."

"Oui non, laisse tomber. C'est un connard."

_Connasse_.

B. sort son portable et tapote. "Tu portes quoi sur le dos, _Girl _?..."

"Tu cherches de la compagnie, mon grand ?..." l'accoste une fille qui fait le trottoir.

B. la toise rapidement, revenant à ses yeux. Son œil envisage la date flottant sur sa tête. Un petit sourire s'affiche puis il continue son chemin, ne lâchant pour rien au monde sa proie initiale.

Il se joue, pour la centième fois, le scénario dans sa tête. Ça le fait bander comme un malade !...

Si Sandy savait quel genre de prédateur impitoyable la trousse...

Ah cool, un bras non éclairé. B. surgit derrière elle et la plaque contre le mur de briques nu.

"Salut, petite Sandy. On se balade ?..."

Son œil carmin la fouille jusqu'à trouver le pan d'âme qu'elle camoufle.

Il brandit un tissu imbibé de chloroforme et la charge sur son épaule, cheminant, lui parlant en la réprimandant pour la faire passer pour ivre.

Il la place dans son véhicule et démarre en trombe.

* * *

La tête de Sandy tourne si fort qu'elle se vomit dessus.

Elle hoquette lorsqu'elle aperçoit le monstre qui la surplombe.

"Franchement, Sandy, tu déconnes là. J'avais tout bien soigneusement préparé pour toi et regarde-moi ce carnage. Bordel, t'es gonflante."

"Qu'est-ce... que tu veux, Brian ?... Hein ?..." sa voix a des trémolos qui font hurler de rire Beyond.

Il finit par se pencher sur elle. "_My real name is Beyond Birthday_." laissant la lame de son couteau courir le long de son cou.

Un hurlement de terreur. Mais à quoi bon ?... L'entrepôt est isolé.

"Laiss... laisse-moi partir... je... ne raconterai rien... je promets !..."

Ses larmes se mêlent au relent du vomi.

"Oh mais je vais m'en assurer, ma petite Sandy chérie. Dans ton état, tu ne raconteras strictement rien. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton chiffre préféré, Sandy ?..."

"Pour... pourquoi ?"

B. lui attrape la gorge. "Quel est ton chiffre préféré ?!" aboyé.

"Quatre ! C'est... le... qua..." gargouillé.

La poigne de Beyond est féroce.

"Bien. Alors je découperai ta langue en quatre. Simple petit retour de faveur, Sandy chérie."

* * *

On sonne. Enfin... plutôt on s'excite sur ma pauvre sonnette qui n'a rien demandé à personne !...

J'arrive à cloche-pied, escarpin tenu dans l'autre, jurant contre l'abruti qui se prend de telles libertés !...

Et ma foi, ce n'est pas Minos ni Rhadamanthys. Je penche plutôt pour le plus puéril du trio : Aiacos.

J'ouvre, toujours à cloche-pied, regard tombant sur...

"Hi, _Girl_."

Je fronce. "Tu tombes mal, j'allais sortir."

"T'as un téléphone pour décommander."

"T'es bouché ou quoi ?!"

"Nan, j'ai parfaitement entendu. La soirée, tu la passes avec moi, _Girl_. Pigé ? J'suis pas venu les mains vides." me présentant une excellente bouteille de vin.

Je jure tandis qu'il s'invite à l'intérieur, déposant sa veste de pilote, qu'il tenait négligemment sur l'épaule, dans l'entrée.

"Tu fais chier, B. Sérieux."

"J'te fais autant chier que toi quand tu débarques à l'improviste."

Je compose le numéro de Minos. "J'ai un _contretemps_."

Un putain de _contretemps_, ouais. Qui se tient au beau milieu de ma cuisine, à la recherche d'un tire-bouchon. Un _contretemps _du genre bien bâti et élancé, à la tignasse hirsute.

Un beau putain d'_imprévu_.

Je lâche le téléphone pour me ruer sur B., le faisant basculer, haut du corps sur le meuble.

Ma bouche vient lui réclamer ce qu'il me refuse. C'est brut. Les arcades dentaires se heurtent dans la précipitation. Je lèche, mordille comme une affamée.

Il rit. "_Giiiiirl_ !..."

Son ton est toujours aussi moqueur, narquois. Je pourrai lui faire bouffer.

"Putain, _Girl_, t'as aucune manière." faisant tomber ses paumes ouvertes sur mes fesses pour remonter ma robe courte, massant, pouces dirigés vers le centre, fouillant.

"Ta g... haaaan..."

Il vient de s'enfoncer sur un bon centimètre.

Son autre doigt visite plus en avant. Et ce qu'il trouve est délectable.

"Aucune tenue, _Girl_." soufflé à mon oreille, venant lécher tout du pavillon, immisçant la langue dans l'orifice, comme s'il me visitait plus bas.

C'est à la fois dérangeant et terriblement sensuel.

Je me laisse glisser plus bas, appréciant ce qui se tend sous la pression de mon pubis.

Je vois... je le fais toujours bander comme au tout premier jour.

Nous deux... c'est vraiment incroyable tant c'est incompréhensible et intense.

J'ouvre ce qui l'entrave, le glissant hors du boxer sombre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de l'admirer de près. La raideur est parfaite, sans aucun coude.

Nous nous laissons glisser jusqu'au sol et je m'empale sur lui, tanga balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'amour là, en guise d'ouverture. L'amour entrecoupé par des _compliments _que lui seul sait formuler : "T'es... définitivement ma p'tite pute préférée, _Girl_."

* * *

Je regagne le canapé tandis qu'il attrape la télécommande, actionnant l'écran plat, fouillant les pages d'informations. Ah !... Ça y est !...

Les news relatent un crime d'une violence inouïe, d'un corps dépecé avec la plus grande cruauté - jusqu'à la langue scindée en quatre.

B. laisse tomber son dos contre le dossier, soupirant d'aise, bras rabattu le long du haut du canapé.

"Ton œuvre, je présume."

"T'es très forte, _Girl_." moqueur.

"La victime était choisie au hasard ?..." fascinée par ses manies de psychopathe.

Il me fixe un court instant, iris rougie me vrillant jusqu'à l'âme. "Je ne choisis jamais mes victimes au hasard, _Girl_. Suis un peu."

"Quel plaisir ça t'apporte ?..."

Il hausse les épaules, attrapant le verre de vin, faisant danser le fond, verre tenu par le pied.

"C'est de l'art. Ça nourrit le corps et l'esprit. Tu peux pas comprendre avec ton cerveau de moineau, _Girl_."

"Tss."

"C'est mou, tout ça." basculant le regard sur moi, goûtant au vin sans me quitter du regard. Une lueur que je connais bien maintenant vient de s'allumer au fond de ses prunelles.

Mon corps y répond illico.

Mon regard le parcourt depuis les pieds jusqu'à la tête. J'échappe un gloussement glouton.

"_Better_."

Son corps est au taquet. Je peux le sentir jusque dans ma propre chair. Cette connexion... que nous ne partageons avec personne d'autre...

Je bascule pour me placer sur lui, mains perdues dans sa masse sombre, doigts accrochant les racines, venant lui mordiller une lèvre après l'autre, pinçant, léchotant.

Il redresse le haut de son corps, faisant glisser mes fesses, bassins en contact immédiat, nous faisant du bien.

Je le défais une nouvelle fois et constate à quel point il est déjà paré pour ce qui va suivre.

C'est un délice que je fais glisser entre mes doigts, caressant tout de lui.

"_Giiiiirl... Girl !... haaaaan... that's... it... Girl !..._"

"B... B. !..."

Putain je l'ai dans les tripes, ce mec !...

Son doigt s'immisce entre nous et mon humidité chaleureuse lui tire un sourire carnassier.

"Meilleure... qu'une armée de putes..." comme une redite.


	20. Force d'attraction

_Chapitre 140 : Force d'attraction_

Dans un magasin de bricolage avec B.

Ce dernier a directement filé au rayon bien garni de l'outillage et s'extasie devant toutes sortes de scies et autres éléments tranchants, meulants, ponçants.

Je hausse le sourcil, n'osant guère imaginer ce qui court dans sa petite tête de malade !...

Il aime jouer au puzzle avec les parties de corps qu'il découpe... je me demande ce qu'en pense Near...

* * *

B. s'installe aux commande du Boeing 777. Deux heures avant le vol, l'équipage, avec la collaboration des "agents d'opérations" a consulté tous les documents relatifs à la situation météorologique prévisible sur le parcours, sur le terrain de destination et sur celui de déroutement.

Il a également pris connaissance des renseignements portant sur le fonctionnement des infrastructures de navigation en route et à destination, de la charge marchande à transporter (passagers et fret), ainsi que de nombreuses autres informations concernant le vol. Tous ces éléments étudiés, le Commandant de bord prendra un certain nombre de décisions essentielles.

Tout d'abord, il décide de la quantité de carburant à embarquer. En effet, au décollage, un avion ne peut être plus lourd qu'une certaine masse maximum autorisée. Pour respecter cette limitation, embarquer le carburant nécessaire pour la réalisation du vol peut, dans certains cas, conduire à ne pas pouvoir embarquer tous les passagers. La solution passe alors par un emport moindre de carburant et un éventuel atterrissage, dans une escale intermédiaire, pour "refaire du carburant".

Il décide également de la charge marchande pouvant être transportée, du choix de la route, de l'altitude, de la vitesse de croisière, etc... toutes ces informations qui figureront dans un "plan de vol" signé par le Commandant de bord, confirmant, ainsi, son engagement à effectuer la mission, dans les conditions précisées par ses choix.

Puis, l'avion est autorisé à rouler pour se rendre à l'entrée de la piste en service, ce qui, sur la plupart des aéroports à grand trafic, prend une vingtaine de minutes, voire beaucoup plus pendant les heures de pointe ou par mauvaises conditions météorologiques.

Toutes vérifications effectués, c'est alors que le pilote libère la poussée des réacteurs en "poussant les manettes des gaz". L'avion commence à prendre de la vitesse, sous le contrôle de l'équipage, totalement concentré et absorbé par cette phase essentielle.

Le décollage est, en effet, une phase critique par le simple fait qu'il consiste, à partir d'une masse inerte de plusieurs dizaines, voire centaines de tonnes, de lui donner, en moins d'une minute, la vitesse nécessaire pour la décoller du sol et lui permettre de monter dans le ciel.

Les décisions prises par l'équipage pendant cette courte période doivent être instantanées et les conséquences en résultant, nécessitent toute son habilité, son expérience et son sang-froid. En effet, l'accélération sur la piste de décollage, avant que l'avion ne prenne son envol, comporte deux phases, qu'il est bon de connaître, pour bien comprendre leur déroulement.

Jusqu'à une vitesse dite "V1" (*) - qui est annoncée à haute voix par le pilote qui n'est pas aux commandes - la survenance de toute anomalie grave (feu moteur, arrêt moteur, ingestion d'oiseaux dans les réacteurs, ...) conduit le Commandant de bord à interrompre le décollage.

Il le fait à l'aide des moyens à sa disposition : réduction de la poussée des réacteurs, utilisation des "reverses" (inverseurs de jet), des freins et des aérofreins, ce qui lui permet d'arrêter l'avion avant l'extrémité de la piste.

Dès que cette vitesse "V1" est dépassée - quelle que soit la nature de la panne constatée - tout doit être mis en œuvre pour continuer le décollage, puisque toute interruption conduirait à sortir du bout de piste. Pour ce faire, il faut continuer à accélérer jusqu'à une vitesse dite "V2" (**), vitesse à laquelle l'avion peut s'envoler.

Il en résulte que toute panne grave (exemple: arrêt de deux moteurs sur quatre, suite à l'ingestion d'oiseaux), survenant entre ces deux vitesses de référence "V1" et "V2", est critique. En effet, en cas d'interruption de décollage, l'avion ne pourra être arrêté avant le bout de piste.

Et, en cas de poursuite du décollage, il n'est pas certain que l'accélération (des seuls moteurs restant en fonctionnement) permettra à l'avion d'atteindre la vitesse de décollage avant le bout de piste. Heureusement, cette éventualité est rarissime. Cela étant, l'équipage doit cependant l'envisager dans son schéma mental, afin d'être en mesure de réagir instantanément, d'où sa concentration extrême qui est la sienne, pendant cette phase.

Cependant les pistes des aéroports internationaux étant très longues, la vitesse V1 est souvent égale à la vitesse V2. Ainsi, en cas de panne avant la vitesse V1, l'avion dispose d'une bonne marge pour s'arrêter avant l'extrémité de piste.

Le décollage se poursuit par la mise en montée. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être spécialiste en aérodynamique pour comprendre et admettre que pour faire monter de telles masses dans le ciel, tout en augmentant la vitesse, il faut disposer de la poussée des réacteurs, calculée pour la masse du jour de l'avion.

La suite de la montée, jusqu'à l'altitude de croisière (on dit :"niveau de vol") peut se faire à différentes vitesses et différents taux de montée, en fonction des instructions du contrôle, des conditions météorologiques et des contraintes opérationnelles (consommation minimum de carburant, masse de l'avion).

En croisière, la conduite du vol consiste à veiller au respect de la trajectoire de l'avion, ce qui nécessite une vigilance permanente de l'équipage, toute déviation de trajectoire non perçue pouvant rapidement être dangereuse.

La vitesse des avions est telle que, deux minutes après un changement de cap de quelques degrés, l'avion peut se trouver sur une autre route aérienne, sur laquelle se trouvent d'autres avions, à la même altitude.

La surveillance constante des paramètres de vol (fonctionnement des réacteurs, suivi de la consommation de carburant, vérifications de navigation,...), la prise en compte des différents imprévus et de l'évolution de la situation météorologique, une bonne perception de l'environnement, permettent, en temps utile, de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent.

En fin de vol, le début de la descente est soit choisi par le Commandant de bord, soit imposé par le contrôle de la circulation aérienne. La procédure d'approche peut être précédée d'une attente qui s'effectue dans des espaces du ciel bien délimités, avant d'obtenir l'autorisation de débuter l'approche finale. En fonction de la situation météorologique, différents types d'approches peuvent être effectués : à vue ou aux instruments.

L'approche se poursuit jusqu'à ce que l'avion arrive à une hauteur caractéristique ("minima") à laquelle, si le pilote ne voit pas la piste (ou perd la vue de la piste, suite à une diminution de la visibilité), il doit, impérativement, remettre les gaz, pour reprendre de l'altitude. Il peut, alors, soit tenter une nouvelle approche sur la même piste, soit se diriger vers un autre aérodrome.

Enfin, l'avion est prêt à atterrir. En vue de la piste, le pilote contrôle l'atterrissage qui peut être "manuel" ou - sous certaines conditions - "automatique", avec différents degrés d'automatisation, selon le type d'avion.

Dès que la vitesse de l'avion a été suffisamment réduite, l'avion libère la piste d'atterrissage et utilise les voies de roulement pour se diriger vers son aire de stationnement.

À très faible vitesse et avec grande précaution, le pilote guidera son avion sur des taxiways, passant dans des espaces bien délimités, jusqu'à atteindre le point exact et final d'immobilisation. C'est pendant cette phase qu'il vous est indiqué de ne pas détacher votre ceinture de sécurité avant l'arrêt complet de l'appareil.

Contact est alors pris, par interphone, avec le préposé au sol qui confirme avoir placé les "cales" devant les roues (afin que l'avion reste immobile). Le pilote "coupe les moteurs", relâche les freins et l'équipage effectue, alors, la dernière check-list.

Lorsque l'échelle, la rampe de débarquement ou la plate-forme du bus à élévation a été correctement placée, certaines portes peuvent être ouvertes sur la gauche de l'appareil. Le débarquement des passagers est alors possible.

Une équipe procède, aussitôt, au déchargement des soutes à bagages. Puis, l'avion est assailli par plusieurs autres équipes chargées de la préparation de l'étape suivante.

À ce moment là, la mission étant accomplie, l'équipage procède au "debriefing" consistant à accomplir les différentes formalités et à rédiger divers compte-rendus, puis, prendra en compte des éléments du vol suivant.

* * *

B. trouve une petite enveloppe dans son casier. C'est son copilote habituel, Dick Stuber, qui annonce ses noces prochaines avec une hôtesse qu'il courtise depuis des années déjà.

"Pfiouuuu ! Il n'a pas perdu de temps." sourit B.

* * *

Le soir venu, affalé sur le canapé, harassé par le vol long courrier, B. dégaine son portable. "Prévois rien le week-end du 30. Rapplique avec ta plus belle robe. Au pire, on en achètera une sur place."

"Tu fais chier, B." en réponse.

Son sourire s'allonge mais le sommeil le plombe et il renonce même à se branler tant il est décalqué. Il finit par s'endormir dans le canapé, et ce douze heures d'affilées.

* * *

Je détecte B. à mon arrivée et me fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Il baisse le regard sur moi, assorti d'un petit sourire. "Ravi de voir que tu rappliques toujours quand je claque des doigts, _Girl_."

OK. Ça c'est la formule de bienvenue.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

"Quoi ? T'attendais à ce que je brandisse une pancarte de bienvenue, _Girl _?" moqueur. "Que je t'attende avec un bouquet ?"

"Peuh ! Je sais que t'en es incapable." regard fuyant sa vue.

"Je pourrai te surprendre, _Girl _!..." puis avisant mon bagage. "Je vois que tu voyages léger... t'as pas oublié la robe, j'espère."

"T'as dit que tu m'en payais une. D'ailleurs j'sais toujours pas pourquoi je dois me mettre sur mon trente et un."

"Oh, je te l'expliquerai en route. Pas d'impatience, _Girl_."

Nous prenons le chemin du parking que je connais bien, à présent, cherchant son véhicule des yeux.

"A ta droite, _Girl_."

OK. Il en a changé pour une Land Rover aux formes tout autant imposantes.

"J'te connaitrai pas, j'dirai que t'as quelque chose à compenser."

La petite remarque semble le faire sourire, si bien qu'il me plaque contre l'arrière du véhicule, une fois le coffre refermé.

"J'bande depuis que t'es arrivée, _Girl_."

Le frisson, électrique, me grimpe le long de la colonne.

"J'suis dans un état pas possible moi aussi."

Il se détache de moi et envisage mes formes en se pinçant la lèvre. "Allez, grimpe." m'indiquant le côté passager du menton.

* * *

Sur le chemin, c'est tranquille, chacun tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui est en train de faire vriller corps et organes, jusqu'à la moindre cellule que ce désir agite et anime avec force.

"Bon, alors ? Tu expliques ?"

"Un collègue se marie ce week-end et ça me faisait chier d'y aller seul. Des questions, _Girl _?"

"Pfff ! T'aurais pu te payer une escort, sérieux."

"Et devoir lui apprendre le rôle ? Naaan." mettant le clignotant pour s'arrêter devant une supérette pour quelques courses d'usage.

"J'suppose que tu veux voir la robe avant..."

"Ouais."

"J'aurai un droit de regard sur ton costume ?"

"Crève, _Girl_." avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Un sifflement. OK. Bon augure.

"Tourne un peu, pour voir." affalé sur le fauteuil, jambe pendue en travers de l'accoudoir.

Le dos est en V. Rien de vertigineux. Du classique, couleur prune. Le choix lui sied.

"Putain, t'as bien bossé, _Girl_." m'indiquant sa cuisse libre pour que j'y prenne place.

Je viens m'y installer de travers, bras allant se nouer dans sa nuque, bouche cherchant la sienne.

Il rit. "Tu fous quoi là, _Girl _?"

"T'embrasser."

"OK. Garde ça pour la cérémonie. J'en ai pas des masses en réserve."

"Mais c'est tellement bon, B. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'en prives..."

"Parce que le reste me suffit. T'embrasser ?... Sérieux ? Hahahaha !"

Je me lève derechef, vexée. "T'es con."

"Voilà, là, je préfère, _Girl _mais..." m'attrapant par la main pour me faire basculer sur lui. "... j'te propose autre chose que tes romances de minette. Être ton plan cul régulier me va assez bien. T'en penses quoi, _Girl _?..." venant faire courir un sillon humide sur mon cou, mordillant la mâchoire inférieure.

J'en frissonne indécemment.

Tout me rend dingue chez B. !... Tout !... Son odeur musquée, ses paroles obscènes, la façon dont il est bâti.

"_Damn you, B_." cherchant à ouvrir son jeans des deux mains.

Il me laisse batailler, observant ma lutte avec un certain sourire, tête appuyée contre son poing fermé, autre main venant caresser mes cheveux.

Je triomphe, le caressant de la paume sur le tissu fin du boxer. Il est royalement tendu.

Son regard vairon se trouble et il exhale une panoplie d'expressions très belles, traits se froissant au gré des sensations qui montent.

"B. ?... Tu penses à moi quand tu te branles ?..."

Petit sourire, entrecoupé d'une belle expression de plaisir. "T'aimerais ?..."

"Tu réponds pas..." appuyant un peu plus.

"Ça... m'arrive... ouais." échappé.

J'en souris. "J'suis aussi bonne qu'en réel ?..."

Mon corps me lance tant le désir le percute avec force.

"T'es... surtout plus... audacieuse et moins chiante, _Girl_."

Je le fixe. "Ça veut dire quoi ?"

Il rit, accusant des spasmes de bonheur plus bas.

"J'suis pas en état de... disserter dans... l'immédiat. Tu me suces, _Girl _?..."

"J'fais quoi dans tes rêves ?..."

"T'attends pas que... je demande." assorti d'un petit rire devant mon expression froissée. "Et surtout tu fais pas... la gueule pour un oui... pour un non."

Je me redresse, rabaissant ma jupe.

Il me rattrape derechef, visage mi-amusé, mi-agacé. "Commence pas ton bordel, _Girl_." s'extirpant de lui-même. "Allez viens. Me laisse pas comme ça."

Mon regard dévie sur ce sexe plein d'envie, saturé de désir, suintant de délice.

Toute lutte est vaine avec B. Je le sais. Il est ma faiblesse avérée. Ma _putain _de faiblesse !...

Mes genoux ploient d'eux-mêmes et ma bouche se fraye un chemin jusqu'à cette verge gorgée de plaisir mâle.

Mes lèvres serrées le font avancer dans un délice de torpeur marbrée de plaisir lancinant.

Il en bascule la tête en arrière, menton levé. "_Giiiirl_..."

L'appel est rauque, balancé.

Il en palpite. Quelques allées et venues délicieuses suffiront tant il est excité.

Puis il se lâche au fond de ma gorge. Je l'avale sans rechigner le moins du monde - même le goût de son sperme me plaît, quand je dis que _tout _me sied chez B.

* * *

(*) Cette vitesse "V1" est calculée en fonction de la longueur de la piste, de la masse de l'avion, etc...

(**) En fait, c'est la vitesse dite "VR" (vitesse de rotation) qui est annoncée, quelques secondes avant la vitesse "V2". "VR" est une vitesse à laquelle le pilote, par son action sur les commandes de vol, fait lever le nez de l'avion jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la position lui permettant de décoller.


End file.
